Love Match
by auldtimer
Summary: AU for a change. Callie is the former world number one tennis player. Battling back after an injury, she has a point to prove. Arizona is a fast rising tennis star, with more than fame as motivation to win. Paired as new doubles partners, have they met their love match? Usual disclaimers apply, I own nothing! Will eventually be an M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, it was real tough being forced to watch Wimbledon whilst recuperating, honest! Lol! But, it got me thinking that with Saras height she would make an excellent serve/volleyer. And Jessica would be great as a baseline player. So, couldn't resist! Usual disclaimer apply. I own nothing. And this is just fluff, saving my dramatic streaks for the sequel to Unexpected! Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it! AND am still working on the AU I was challenged to write, will start posting that soon…but this one is nearly complete, and I couldn't resist! Hope you like it!**

"Ok, seriously, you have to listen to me! You hired me to be your coach, you know you can trust me. So. Listen to me. You have had nearly nine months off the tour with your injury. You have played just two invitational matches, and ok so you won them both easily, but you were tired. If they had gone to three sets, that fatigue could have cost you. You NEED more match practice, sharpen your reflexes, but, don't think it's a good idea to play too many singles tournaments until you are 100% match fit…"

"I am match fit!" the tall brunette hissed back as the slender blonde woman sighed in frustration. "My surgeons, my phsio, they all said I was good to go, they cleared me to play. Otherwise I wouldn't have been on that court last night kicking ass!"

Teddy Altman tugged her pony tail tighter as she pondered on how to phrase her next argument. "Callie, you are fit, no arguments here! And your recovery has been nothing short of a miraculous"

"But?"

"There's fit, match fit….and Calliope Torres fit. Honey. You were world number one for two straight years, that's almost unheard of. You were unstoppable, and then…"

"And then my car wreck" The brunette whispered

"And then your car wreck" Teddy nodded as she sat down next to her friend and took her hand. "You were lucky Cal, you know that. You came so close to never walking again, hell you came close to being dead! To see you now, just nine months later, back on court, and winning. Honey, I don't mind telling ya, I cried! But people will soon forget how much of a fight you've had to get back here. When they see your name on that play list, they'll expect to see the world number one in action again, and you know yourself, you're not back yet!"

"So playing more is your answer? I would have thought it was rest more!"

Teddy chuckled. "Like I could ever get you to rest! It's all I can do to drag you off the practice courts when you've been out there for hours!"

Callie gave a slight shrug. "I find it great stress relief, just me, the racquet and the, the control" She sighed and rubbed at her temple as she softly added. "I have so little control over everything else!"

"Callie" Teddy muttered as she hugged the taller woman. "He wouldn't want you to shut everyone out. He knew you loved him, but he wouldn't want you to shut out everything except tennis. He would want you to live!"

"Don't tell me what he'd want!" Callie suddenly hissed and glared at the older woman. "Don't you dare. He died, my fiancé died. And all my future died with him. Our life together, my retirement from the game to have our kids. The whole life we had planned out together died with him in that wreck, so all I have left Teddy, ALL I have left, is tennis. It's all I have. So, so I have to win, I have to control it, and I have to win"

Teddy nodded and swallowed back the lump in her throat. She wanted to say so much, to tell her friend how much was still waiting out there for her. But it wasn't just Callies back that had been hurt and broken in the car wreck. It was her heart. Her soul. Her fiancé, Mark Sloan, had been driving. They had both just won Wimbledon, and after flying back to the US had finally set off on a long overdue holiday, driving to Floridas Key West before picking up a cruise ship. Mark was a risk taker on court and in life, he like speed, fast cars, life in the fast lane. He had only just picked up the brand new Maserati, sleek and shiny…Callie had hated it but laughed when he pulled up outside their hotel to collect her. Teddy had waved them off, little knowing that just two hours later she would receive a phone call plunging her into a nightmare. Mark had lost control of the new car, and plunged off the road, rolling the car twice. Callie had been thrown clear when her seat belt snapped and the door had cracked open. Mark had not been so fortunate, still locked in place when the sports car smacked into the ditch, and exploded into a fire ball. By the time Teddy had reached the hospital, Callie was already in surgery, the doctors had detected two small breaks in her lower back, the swelling putting pressure on the whole of her spinal column. Her shoulder had been dislocated, and the whole of her ride side had deep gashes and lacerations from being thrown out of a moving vehicle. The doctors grimly warned that the prognosis was dire. If she lived, if, there was a possibility that she would not regain any useful function in any of her limbs.

Nobody had told Callie of the diagnosis. Preferring to constantly reassure her that the loss of feeling and movement was temporary, and would be back to normal after the swelling had reduced. Everyone told her that, nobody really believed it, and nobody wanted to tell her the truth. For the first week after her surgery, Callie had been too drugged and dazed to fully comprehend what had happened. Easily distracted when she asked for Mark. But then, Teddy had walked in one evening to find clear brown eyes staring back at her. "Marks dead, isn't he?" She had asked softly. Merely nodding when Teddy had mumbled "Yes" . "And my back, it isn't just swollen?" had been Callies next question. "No" Teddy had simply replied. Callie had closed her eyes and remained silent for several minutes before looking up at Teddy and determinedly telling her. "Whatever the doctors think, whatever they say… I WILL walk again, not only that …I'm going to play tennis again, I will be back on court within a year. Guarantee it. Guarantee it"

And, here they were. Nine months later. Sitting in the changing rooms of Madison Square Gardens. Having just seen Callie play an exhibition match against her own personal heroine, Helga Graf. Teddy hadn't been lying when she said she had been crying. Watching Callie walk on that court again, watching the crowd give her a standing ovation before a single point was played, then watching as the tall athletic Latina took a deep breath, and served the first point of the match. Nine months. Just nine. And Callie had won. The match had been relaxed, with both women teasing each other and laughing all the way through. As the last point had been played, and Callie had hit one of her favourite backhands down the line, Helga had been the first to cheer….racing to the net to hug the younger woman and wish her all the luck for the rest of her career.

As emotional as it had been, Teddy was also a tennis coach. It was her job to spot weaknesses, spot the areas to work on. And Callies game over all, whilst technically as good as ever, lacked, edge! The killer instinct, the timing. Teddy knew what was needed, more match practice. But she didn't want to push Callie too much, tire her out. So, the reason for this current discussion. Her solution? "So, do you agree, French Open is on the horizon, and this year, we find you a doubles partner, yes?"

Callie sighed and shook her head a fraction. "Fine!" she muttered. "But, they'd better be good! If I'm in, I'm in to win!"

Teddy grinned. "Oh, the player I have in mind is good. Excellent in fact. Though, she may take a little persuading to play doubles with you!"

Callie narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Teddy?"

Teddy merely smiled brightly and stood up. "Go and shower, you stink1 And Steffi and Andre are waiting to take us to supper!"

"Teddy?!" Callie called out as she watched her coach skip out of the locker room

[xx]

"You cannot be serious!" the blonde woman huffed as she looked up at the umpire. "The ball was like, a MILE out!"

"Miss Robbins, the ball was in, chalk flew up. The score is 30-15, please resume play" the official calmly stared down at her and the young blonde could feel her blood pressure rise

"Chalk flew my ass!" she muttered to herself as she walked back to the baseline. "It was dust, not chalk. They hiring line judges from the retirement homes nowadays?" She looked at the nervous ballgirl and signalled to pass her the balls. Selecting two she gently tapped the 3rd one back to the youngster and took a deep breath. "Don't get rattled!" she muttered to herself. "Just show them what a ball looks like when it is in!" she bounced the ball three times after acknowledging her opponent was ready, took another deep breath and tossed the ball high, loving the feel as she swung her arm up and connected, firing the ball hard and fast into the corner of the box. Ce. And she gave small smirk to herself as the score was called out. Two match and championship points, she gave a small laugh, if I can close this out it's my quickest match yet. Bouncing the ball again, she noticed her opponent move to the far edge of the court, anticipating another swinging serve. "Hmm," Arizona thought as she bounced the ball again. "How does that song go…straight down the middle, or something!" And with that thought she tossed the ball high, and fired a perfect serve, straight down the middle line, landing perfectly inside the box before skimming up and swerving away from her racing opponent. "Oh yeah!" Arizona yelled a she gave as small fist pump….forty minutes and only one game lost. Baby got her groove back!"

An hour later and having just finished the obligatory press conference, Arizona found herself sat facing the intimidating glare of her coach. Miranda Bailey. "You lost your temper again!" she said softly

"I know!" the blonde muttered back. "Sorry"

"It was clearly in, yet you challenged it, and on such a key game!"

"I said sorry!" the young woman tried to smile sweetly, but it had no effect on the now pacing older woman

"You are coming through the ranks too quickly, your lack of experience is showing when you let yourself get rattled like that…"

"I didn't get rattled, they missed several key calls and…."

"And nothing! You didn't challenge any _KEY_ calls because you were comfortable, but when you sensed you were winning, when you were ready to serve out, your nerves crept in. This time you got lucky, you only had two points to lay and you pulled up an ace. But we both know, we KNOW, that if you had missed that serve, if you had lost a point, your game would have collapsed. Arizona honey, you are one of the most talented players I have ever seen, a natural. There isn't anyone out there right now who can beat you, except you!"

"Huh?"

Miranda sighed as she shook her head. "You let your nerves over take you. You start to over think your game and doubt creeps in. You held it together today because you wanted a short match, and I don't really think that you were too focused on anything except winning the next point, which is how it should be. But your last opponent, Krista? You were beating her 1 set to love and 4 games to love, when she hit a rocket of a backhand passed you, and then a volley. Two shots, and doubt crept in to your mind. You only just scraped a win, 10-8 in the final set. SHE didn't get back in the match, she wasn't suddenly playing better, it was all you honey. You tensed up, you second guessed, and you made mistakes. Your inexperience in the big arenas showed. And this tournament just got you a ticket to the French Open honey. That isn't just a big arena, it's a Grand Slam event! Your game, your skills? You could go all the way. But your nerves? I can't help you with that. But, I know who can. What can. You need some extra match experience, you need an anchor. Arizona, you need to play doubles!"

"Ha! No! No way! Last time I played doubles I did all the work and my partner got all the glory! No, I am a singles player, my game suits single…I'm not a smash and lob kinda girl!"

"Well you should be! See, double will help sharpen some of your net skills, quicken your reflexes, help you move around the court…"

"I am one of the fastest players out there!" the blonde huffed indignantly

"And you have to be, cos you don't always read the ball early enough. But doubles will help that to. No arguing. I know best and you don't get to argue with me. You're playing doubles. Deal with it!"

"It's too late to get a partner. The tournament starts in four weeks!" Ariaona smirked

Miranda smiled back. "We'll see!"

The blonde tilted her head a fraction. "Miranda?"

The smaller woman merely smiled again and picked up her jacket. "Go and get dressed, my parents are here to take us out to dinner!"

Arizona narrowed her eyes and yelled. "Miranda!" as she watched her coach disappear out of the locker room


	2. Chapter 2

Callie waved her pass at the security guard as she expertly guided her BMW through the barrier and into the exclusive sports complex. She wasn't looking forward to today, she didn't relish the idea of playing doubles, and playing with a partner she had never met, let alone really heard of, not exactly high on her things to do list! But, she had to grudgingly admit Teddy was right. She was sluggish in her reactions, oh the shots were still there, and the skill, but her timing was just, off. So, yeah, doubles would help. She parked in her designated spot, gracefully climbed out and reached in to the back to retrieve her practice kit. She had barely turned from her car when she was spotted, and quickly surrounded by young enthusiastic tennis players, all clambering for an autograph or words of advice. She laughed and happily posed for "selfies!" with several of the youngsters, before gratefully allowing herself to be escorted to safety by the on site security who had quickly turned up to rescue her.

"Hey Teddy!" she mumbled as she met her coach in the locker room, the athletic blonde just tying her trainers before pulling her hair back in a ponytail. "So, where is?" Callie glanced around the room. "Not late I hope? I need someone dedicated, not unreliable!"

"Relax!" Teddy chuckled. "She is already on the court, she wanted to warm up a bit, she only flew back into the US two days ago and took a day off to recover from jet lag!"

"Uhm" Callie grunted as she quickly changed. "Ok then!" she finally muttered. "Let's do this!"

She followed Teddy towards the practice court, her lips twitching into a small smile as she glanced at several youngsters learning the ropes of her favourite sport. She had been like that once, she thought as she looked at a young girl no more than six years old, the racquet almost as big as her, yet managing to hit a wonderful return shot across the net, much to what must have been her dads delight. She took a deep breath and chuckled bitterly. She no longer spoke to her own parents, not even when they had come to the hospital to "visit her"…they hadn't set foot inside her room, but had made sure that every major news network and newspaper had known they were there, to love and support their child through this tragedy. Two days after their visit, a glossy five page spread on how they were grieving for Mark and suffering for Callies injuries, appeared in a major magazine. Callie reckoned it would have netted them a few hundred thousand dollars for the exclusive story, and felt the familiar flash of anger.

She looked up as she heard a woman laughing, and momentarily stopped in her tracks. The laughter came from a beautiful blonde, her athletic frame bouncing up and down on the spot as she giggled at her opponent. Her hair caught the sun and seemed to be almost spun gold, her tight shorts and crop top showed her perfect muscles, and Callie found herself mesmerised. She continued to stand and watch as the blonde beauty walked to the baseline and bounced the ball, before casually tossing it in the air. Callies mouth fell open as the ball fired across the net like a bullet. "Impressive!" she heard Teddy call out

The woman turned to look in their direction, and Callie could have sworn she saw the faint tint of a blush across her skin. "Thanks!" she heard the woman reply

Finally moving her feet, Callie walked over to the court. She came to stand right in front of the younger woman, noticing how blue her eyes were, and smiling shyly as she realised she had been caught staring. "Hi" she stammered, "I'm Callie!" she held out her hand, laughing as the blonde grabbed the offered hand and playfully dropped courtesy. "What?" she grinned at the giggling woman

"Sorry!" Arizona giggled again. "But you're like, wow….tennis royalty! Calliope Torres, Grand Slam winner, in only her third year on the circuit. And not to mention a further win at Wimbledon AND two US Open wins and French Open Wins. Oh yeah, and an Olympic gold to. Wow. I mean. Wow!"

Callie grinned shyly and slightly scuffed her toe on the ground. "Yeah, that's me. But not royalty, just…"

"One of the best tennis players like EVER!" the other woman laughed. "Oh, sorry, my bad. I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins!"

"I know!" Callie laughed to. "This years Australian Open winner, I googled you. Not bad, not bad at all!"

"I got lucky!" Arizona admitted quietly. "I mean, I played well, the first set, second set, my game kinda…"

"Fell apart, yeah, I watched the match!" Callie agreed. "But, you still won!"

"On a lucky tie break!" Arizona huffed. "I was 5-3 up second set, and I allowed her to drag me into a tie break, let her that much back into the game. I got lucky!"

Callie pursed her lips and softly nodded. "Yeah, you did. But sometime luck is the deciding factor more than skill!"

Teddy and Miranda both asked Callie a few questions, and Arizona took the opportunity to study the woman she would be playing doubles with. She was a legend. One of the greats. And Arizona could barely contain her excitement at the chance to play on the same court as her, let alone as her partner. But, it wasn't why she was studying the other woman so closely. No. She was doing that because she didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful woman in her life! Her hair was silky soft and shining in the sun, her dark tanned skin seemed to glow. When she had smiled at her earlier, Arizona had nearly crumpled to a heap at how perfect that smile was, the perfect teeth, perfect lips. Just. Perfect! Everything about her, her toned body, her graceful height, and her eyes, oh GOD, her eyes. Arizona chuckled to herself as she thought again, perfect, but I must buy a dictionary to find another word to describe her.

"Okay then!" Callie suddenly said and clapped her hands. "Shall we?"

"Huh?" Arizona mumbled

Callie grinned and Arizona swallowed quickly at the way the Latinas face lit up. "Shall we see how we get on together?"

"Get on?" Arizona repeated

"On court? As a doubles pair?" Callie laughed then looked questioningly at Miranda. "Jet lag huh?"

"Yeah, yeah! Jet lag!" Bailey nodded, before swiftly pushing Arizona and hissing, "Now move your butt girl, go show them what you can do!"

Teddy and Miranda set themselves up on the other side of the net, and Callie walked to the baseline. "I'll serve first, if that's ok? I saw your serve before, you seem to have a hang on that!"

Arizona chuckled and replied. "Luck!"

"Um hmm!" Callie chuckled back, turning into a full on belly laugh as she saw Arizona do a little butt wiggle as she took her place at the net, the laughter dying out as she found herself staring in wonder at the same perfect butt for a few seconds longer than necessary. She was snapped out of her fixation when Teddy yelled. "When you're ready Torres!"

Three hours later, and a red faced Teddy and a sweating Miranda stumbled in to the changing room and practically fell on to the benches. "Mercy!" Miranda gasped as Teddy passed her a bottle of water. "I beg mercy, don't make me play against those two again!" she groaned

"Hey!" Arizona said cheerfully as she bounced into the room, followed closely by a smiling Callie. "That was fun huh? We make a pretty good team dontcha think boss?"

"Go away!" Miranda groaned as she tried, and failed to sit up

Arizona looked up at Callie who was shaking her head as Teddy tried, and failed to kick off her trainers. "These are the people we trust to coach us!" Callie laughed

"I know right!" Arizona giggled as she carefully helped Miranda to sit up

"Hey hey hey, watch it blondie!" Teddy moaned. "We may not be able to keep up with you two wonder kids, but we're smart, real smart. After all, I think we just put together the doubles team that will win every Grand slam tournament around!" she grinned, and feebly clinked water bottles with Miranda

Miranda grinned and nodded. "We have three weeks of practice time left, maybe you two can help each other with your singles practices to ya know, hit a few balls together 'n' practice before we do doubles training. But, yeah, three weeks, and I think we have a shot of you two taking the French open title, a damn good shot!"

"Yeah?" Arizona grinned and glanced up at Callie

Callie merely nodded and muttered. "We seem a good fit, she could be right!"

"Yeah, a good fit" Arizona mumbled, before quickly turning around and grabbing her towel. "I uh, I need a shower!" she said quickly, before hurrying into the cubicles.

"Me to!" Callie said as she grabbed her stuff and walked to the cubicle at the opposite end to the one the blonde had gone into

"AM I missing something?" Miranda asked as she narrowed her eyes and glanced at Teddy

Teddy pursed her lips and shook her head a fraction. "I'm not sure. I'm really not sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was their second full practice after agreeing to be partners, and Arizona was helping Callie with some practice on her groundstrokes. "You're tall but fast!" the blonde woman told her as they approached the net, "you get into the net as often as you can and you have amazing reach to cut their shots down, but you leave yourself vulnerable if you are even a pace to late or you come too close, narrows your reach down. Maybe if you get to midway, until you can read the shot? Might give you more chance of covering the extra angles?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips. "I like the volley shots, that's why I always come right in!"

"And you play them well, if you get to the ball, and with your pace, I figure you'll still reach as many of those hanging shots for you to volley to your hearts content. But, midway? Your speed? You could stop those passing shots that have the sharper angle!"

Callie nodded slightly. "Teddy has told me the same thing, but I thought it was just cos she wanted me practice more ground shots!"

Arizona chuckled. "And the great Callie Torres is above listening to her coach?"

"No, the LAZY Callie Torres didn't wanna!"

Again Arizona laughed. "Well get your lazy butt back on the line Torres, I'm gonna fire some serves your way, you return them, IF you can…and I'll line up some passing shots. Try coming in midway, read the shot…and catch me if you can?"

"Really?" Callie chuckled back. "You think you can beat me? Ha. Bring it blondie!"

"Oh you didn't? You did NOT call me Blondie!? You'll pay for that. No more Mrs Niceguy. Prepare to get your ass whupped!"

"Oh, you talk the talk…blondie!"

Arizona shook her head and walked to the baseline. Taking a deep breath, she decided to show Callie what she could really do. She bounced the ball a few times to settle down, then casually tossed it high in the air, swooping her racquet through the air and smiling at the connection, the ball flew across the net and Arizona was sure Callie stood no chance. Instead, she stood in open mouthed amazement as the brunette merely stepped to the side and brought her own racquet across in a perfect forehand, leaving Arizona standing as the ball sailed across and landed perfectly in the far corner. "That the best you got Robbins?" Callie called over

"Seriously?" Arizona muttered under her breath. "Oh this is so on!" She bounced the ball again, settling the slight flutter of nerves, before firing across one of her favourite serves, adding extra spin. Quick as a flash, Callie was on it and the ball was thundering back across the net. But this time Arizona was prepared, and returned the shot. Hit for hit, strike for strike, until Callie made her move and raced into the net. But Arizona had seen her, saw the approach, and instantly changed her shot to a stinging backhand, that sailed at a sharp angle, straight passed Callie, just beyond her reach. "You came in too close Torres, I warned you!"

Callie stood there with her hands on her hips, and chewed her bottom lip as she replayed the rally in her mind. The approach shot had been perfect, she had forced Arizona wide, how the hell had the blonde made that pass? "Huh!" she grunted as she looked up at the younger woman. "Again, set that up again!"

"Say please, and admit I was right!" Arizona grinned

Callie laughed. "Please, and MAYBE you have a point!"

"I'm always right, and I'm awesome!"

They practiced for another hour before Teddy and Miranda joined them on court. "As much as I know I am going to regret this in the morning, time to practice some doubles so, uh, we're ready!" Miranda looked nervous as she walked with Teddy to the opposite side of the court

Callie laughed as Teddy took up position to serve. "You could barely walk after our last session, what makes you think you can cope today?"

"I hadn't played a full match for a while, I'm outta practice, but I'll be ok today, so come on, we gonna play…or talk about it?" her coach replied

"Fine!" Callie chuckled. "We're ready, right Robbins!?"

"Right!" the blonde laughed as she moved to the net.

Teddy had been a great player, but injury had forced her to retire early, right when she was at the top of her game. She had been friends with Callie and had still been her practice partner once she had healed sufficiently. When Callies old coach had decided he no longer wanted to travel as much, Callie had asked Teddy to take his place, though they did still consult with him, and he had played a major part in Callies own recent recovery. She saw him standing in the corner of the court and waved, just as Teddy fired her first serve over the net. "HEY!" Callie yelled, "I wasn't ready, I was waving at Callum!"

"Tough!" Teddy laughed. "Lesson number 1 today, stay focused!"

Arizona laughed at the child like pout Callie pulled, shaking her head at her partner as they changed positions. "Dork!"

"What did you call me?" Callie gasped and smiled

"Focus Callie!" Arizona playfully teased, before expertly returning one of Teddys better serves, Miranda instantly volleyed it back but Callie was quick and intercepted the shot, slamming it down the line and laughing at the shocked expression on their opponents faces.

They played just one set, Callie aware of Callum scribbling notes as he watched them play. At the end of the set, which Callie and Arizona won 6-1, they all adjourned to the sun terrace for a cool drink before hitting the showers. "So, Callum, what do you think?" Teddy asked her old mentor

"I think, I was wrong when I called you crazy for pushing our girl here to play doubles!"

Callies head shot up and she looked at Teddy before asking. "Uh, you asked Callum before me? Then ignored him?"

Teddy just shrugged and gave a small smile

"She did, but I was wrong. Watching you out there, it was like watching you when you first joined the circuit. You were having a blast out there today Callie, you were relaxed and laughing, your shoulders weren't as tense, and you pulled off some truly amazing shots, without even trying! And you Robbins, I have watched some match tapes of yours, trying to figure why you have only won one major championship. And it's cos you think too much, so you tense up to, lose your rhythm, lose your timing…"

"Thank you!" Miranda smiled, "it's what I have been telling her all this time, but does she listen? Mule!"

Callum laughed and pointed at Callie, "Maybe that's why they get on so well!? But seriously, Arizona, if I can call you that, you were laughing and joking to, you didn't over think your game or your shot, just let your instincts take over, and your talent shone through! You two, have both got, extraordinary gifts, Callie, I believe it won't be long until you are number one again, but you have a real rival for the position sat right next to you!"

"Yeah?" Arizona grinned, then frowned a fraction. "But, that doesn't mean we can't be friends right I mean, I don't wanna be your arch rival or something, I mean I'm your doubles partner, I thought we could be friends and…"

Callie reached over and put her finger on her lips. "Moron!" she chuckled. "We are friends, much to my surprise, but that doesn't mean I won't try to destroy you if we ever meet on court in a tournament. But, we walk off the court and promise, win or lose, we stay friends, we leave the tennis ON court, leave any rivalry right there, and walk off as friends. Deal?"

"Deal!" Arizona nodded enthusiastically as they shook hands. "Should we sign a contract or something to that effect?" she asked, blushing as the others laughed

[xx]

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" gasped Arizona as she raced on to their practice court the following week.

"Everything ok?" Callie asked in concern as she saw the way the blonde appeared to be flustered

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Everythings fine. Thanks. Just uhm. Traffic, yeah, 'I got caught in traffic!"

"Uh huh. Right. Ok!" Callie didn't believe her, but already sensed it was better not to push. "Wanna practice some baseline shots?" she asked as turned to jog to the other side of the net.

"Sure, why not!" Arizona answered quietly

Within five minutes Callie knew there was something really bugging the blonde as her friend missed two easy shots that she would normally have hammered passed Callie, and then enjoyed teasing the brunette over. Instead she merely growled in frustration and muttered to herself.

Five more minutes of this and Callie gave up, walking in to the net and beckoning her friend over. "Look, seems to me your head is elsewhere today, and Teddy and Miranda are both busy. We have been practicing a lot, a real lot. What do you say to cutting out of here early, and going for ice-cream?"

Arizona looked at her and gave a small laugh. "I'd say heel yeah! I'll even buy the ice-cream!"

"You're on, but I warn you, I want a triple scoop from…"

"Dagotinis!?" the younger woman laughed

"Where else? Come on, let's go get changed and get outta here!"

Twenty minutes later they were climbing into Callies car having decided to just take one and not both cars. She pressed the button and dropped the roof down, pulled on some super cool shades and switched on the stereo, making Arizona laugh as she instantly started to sing along to the song playing. "Really? Heart? Didn't figure you as a soft rock kinda girl?"

Callie wiggled her eyebrows as she replied. "Whole lot you don't know about me Arizona. I'm badass!"

"Hardly!"

"Oh yeah! Wait until they play some Chicago, or Foreigner, my kinda jam!"

"Lame!"

Callie just chuckled and then carried on singing, smiling to herself as she heard Arizona join in to. they pulled up outside the ice-cream parlour and rushed inside, still giggling from some of Arizonas made up words to a song she recognised but couldn't really remember. They placed their order and found a secluded booth. They talked non-stop, about music, fashion faux pars, sibling rivalry, tennis, all-sorts of random things. They ordered a second helping of ice-cream, laughing as the waitress looked at them as if they were crazy, laughing more as she suddenly recognised Callie and asked for her autograph, then turned to Arizona, and asked for hers to. "Fame at last!" the blonde had quipped

They were still laughing as they went to leave the shop, Callie stopping dead in her tracks when the waitress called out. "I was sorry about Mark Sloan Miss Torres, but am real glad you're ok!"

"Th, th-thanks!" Callie stammered before rushing out of the shop

Arizona raced after her, and found her leaning on the edge of her car dragging in several deep breaths. Automatically she stood behind her and gently rubbed small circles on Callies back. "You ok?" she whispered as Callie shook her head and seemed to stand a little straighter

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Uh, I should take you back to get your car, then I need to head home, too much ice-cream!"

Arizona nodded and walked over to the passenger side. "Yeah, me to!" she sighed to herself as she fastened her seatbelt. Rubbing at her temple she sighed again. The few hours with Callie had helped her forget, escape. But back to reality now. Back to her life. She sighed again and squeezed her eyes closed. She wasn't sure if her nausea was due to having over indulged, or what she had to deal with once she got home.

Callie was too lost in her own thoughts to notice how silent her partner was, how distracted. Her own was whirling as she started to replay the last conversation she'd had with Mark, and how she wished it had been different. So very different


	4. Chapter 4

" _You son of a bitch Mark! You son of a bitch!"_

" _Aw c'mon Cal, it's not that big a deal!" Mark tried to smile charmingly as he reached for her hand, sighing in frustration as his fiancé snatched it away_

" _Not that big of a deal?" Callie hissed. "You slept with her Mark. That IS a big deal, a huge frickin' deal!"_

" _Crap! It was a one night stand, not an affair! She was a fan, said she like my athletic body, only seemed fair to let her see it all!" he shrugged. "Besides, we're not married yet Cal, and I promise, once we are, well….things will be different!"_

 _She gave a bitter laugh and rolled her eyes. "No Mark" she said several minutes later_

" _No? No what?"_

 _Callie took a deep breath. "No, I don't believe you. I don't think things will be different, they won't get any better, I don't believe you can change. And, and I don't think you are ready to get married yet"_

 _Marks eyes flew open and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. She saw the pulse in his neck jump, his face paled. "Callie, don't do this!" he pleaded. "I LOVE you, I do! You mean, everything to me. I can change, for you I WILL change. Callie. Please. I love you!"_

" _I know you do. And, I love you to. But, it doesn't feel the same any more. You and me, it doesn't feel….right!"_

" _Right? Callie, you were screaming my name last night, I make you feel better than just right, right? And I make you laugh? I'd do anything for you…in or out of the bedroom!"_

 _Callie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah Mark, I know. And you and me, the sex? No complaints! Best ever! And yeah, you do make me laugh, and I know you are always there for me. But, it, it's starting to feel like, well like I'm sleeping with my best friend ya know! We have mind blowing sex, then sit and play video games! We don't wanna hold each others hand, we play wrestle! We don't whisper sweet nothings in each others ear, we talk baseball scores or tennis rivals. And we don't have eyes just for each other, we are always…."_

" _Checking out the ladies!" Mark muttered softly_

 _Callie closed her eyes, before slowly nodding. "You noticed huh?"_

" _I noticed. You said Erica was your first, and last. But, I'd have to be blind not to notice you check out some of the same ladies that catch MY eye!"_

" _I haven't cheated on you Mark. I'D never do that. Never. But, I. I'm so confused! I love you, and when we got engaged, I was SO happy, so convinced that I had met the one who I would spend the rest of my life with, have children with, and grow old with!"_

" _Me to!" Mark smiled. "And we still can Callie. We can still get married! We love each other right? The spark we had when we got together, it'll come back, the sex will always be good, and I won't mind if you wanna play with a lady or two, uhm…maybe bring them home to share ya know! Ours would be a perfect marriage, an open marriage. They'd never be a dull moment!"_

 _Callie laughed and shook her head. "That's true. But it isn't what I want, or deserve. And you deserve more to, so much more. Mark, I, I know that you know I'm right. I, love you, but…but I'm not_ _ **in**_ _love with you, not anymore! You're my friend. My BEST friend. And I'd like it if you were always in my life, as I can't imagine my life without Mark Sloan in it, I just don't think," she sighed, "I don't think we should be married. We have no right to be married"_

 _She watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched, as he ran his hand through his hair before slamming it back down on the steering wheel making her jump. "Dammit Torres, why d'you have to be so great? And why do you have to be right?"_

" _Cos I'm awesome!" she chuckled reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder as he turned watery blue eyes to look at her briefly_

 _He pursed his lips and then gave a slow smirk. "Well, hmm. Whadda ya say to one last weekend of mad passionate and crazy sex huh, our last hurrah kinda deal? I mean, the villa is booked, we're half way there, and neither of us have a better offer?"_

" _You're crazy you know that?" she laughed_

" _But that wasn't a no?" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows_

 _Callie shook her head and grinned back. "You're right. It wasn't!"_

" _Yes!" Mark yelled, slightly putting his foot down on the gas._

" _Mark, slow down huh?"_

" _Don't worry Cal, this baby handles like a dream, so sensitive to my touch, just like you. Your body, your hot, smokin', sexy, amazing body, handles like this sports car, and I know how to get your engine to burn for me baby!"_

 _Callie swallowed and squirmed in her seat. "Mark!" she moaned_

 _He put his foot down a little more and licked his lips. "All that power you have Cal, coiled inside you, that energy, that fire! And, and I know how to tap into it, how to get you to respond to my touch. Mine!"_

" _Mark, God!" she gasped, then gave a small laugh. How did he do this to her, how did he turn her on so much? Maybe she was wrong, maybe they should be married? But marriage wasn't sex alone, it was…"MARK!" she screamed as she felt the car start to slide_

" _SHIT!" he screamed as he wrestled with the wheel fighting for control. "Oil on the road!" he yelled as he almost got it straight, but too late as they approached another sharp bend. She was looking at him when it happened , she reached out for him as she felt the car lift up, saw the world start to tip….._

Callie gasped as she shot up from her bed, her heart thumping in her chest. "Mark!" she breathed out as she brought her hand up to press on her chest in a futile attempt to slow her racing heart. She turned to look at the framed photo on her bedside, it was taken the day they both won their last Wimbledon singles title. Mark was standing behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her as his head rested on her shoulder. They were both laughing, she remembered Mark had said something particularly rude just as Teddy had snapped the shot. "Oh Mark, God! I miss you! I miss you so damn much!"

She flopped back on the bed, but sleep wouldn't come. Deciding to go for an early morning run she pulled herself out of bed, grimacing slightly at the slight twinge in her back, standing to wait for it to pass before grabbing her running gear and starting her warm up stretches. Briefly she plotted her route before going to grab her keys, hesitating as she looked at her phone. Without even thinking, she sent off a quick text. **Know it's early but am heading out for run to clear my head. You up to joining me?**

Arizona was pacing her lounge when she heard her phone chime. Glancing at her watch she hesitated before picking it up and reading the message, a huge smile spread across her face as she sent back her quick reply: **Where do I meet you?**

[xx]

"Ah I needed that!" Arizona groaned as she flopped down on the grass in front of Callies house

"Me to!" Callie sighed as she dropped down next to her. "Always find running clears the mind!"

Arizona squinted slightly as she looked sideways at her friend. "Uhm, you know, I am a good listener. I mean, I know we haven't been friends for long, I mean, not long at all, uh. and uh, I know I didn't know Mark but…"

Callie turned to look at her

"Hm. Anyway" Arizona gave a small nod. "I just want you to know, you can trust me, ok. If you ever need to talk. About Mark. Or not. Or anything. I'm here, I'm a good listener!"

Callie gave a small smile. "Thanks" she whispered. "And uh, so you know. I am not a bad listener myself!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon blondie! Yesterday, at practice? It was all you could do to hold the racquet. You seemed to have the weight of the world on your shoulders"

"Yeah, sorry" Arizona whispered. "Just uh, family stuff ya know"

"Not really!" Callie chuckled. "Haven't spoken to my family for, oooh, six years? No, seven. Soon as I turned 18 I cut myself free, and stopped being their cash cow!"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah!" Callie chuckled. "I LOVE tennis, I do. But it wasn't what I wanted to be, to do! But my dad, well, he saw me win a few junior tournaments and had my whole future, and his set out! I barely graduated high school cos he had me travelling the circuit as soon as he legally could. And I did as I was told cos I loved my dad! AND, I foolishly believed him when he said my winnings were gonna help me to get to college! Turns out, he was a better salesman than I took him for! My money, my winnings? Paid for him and mom to have three luxury holidays while I finished off school! Paid for mi sister Aria to go to college and the two luxury cars they both drove to go visit her in! It also bought my sister her horse and paid for it's stables, but there wasn't any money in my account for me to retire and follow my own dream when I wanted to go to college! Well, a couple of thousand dollars, but I had earned more than that, way more. I should have had over a million, more than enough to pay for my dream! "

"Which was?"

"To be a doctor!" Callie gave an embarrassed smile

Arizona laughed. "Weird! Me to! That's why I'm a late starter on the circuit. I managed to finish pre-med at college, but uh, well, money ran out, college will be there in a few years when I have to retire, so playing the circuit to pay for my future! You know, it's never too late right? You MUST have enough money by now?" she chuckled

"Ha ha!" Callie playfully slapped her arm. "I do, thanks. But no, it's too late to go back to college now, that ship has sailed!"

"So, what will you do, when you retire?"

Callie sat up a fraction, leaning back on her elbows. "Settle down, you know, find the one for me. Then kids, hopefully! Do a bit of coaching on the side. I dunno! Or maybe just take off and spent years travelling the wold! Then come back and well, have kids!" she chuckled

"Kids huh?! Hmmmm"

"You don't want kids?"

Arizona took a deep breath before replying quietly. "I'm gay, so uh, kids? Takes some commitment and some planning ya know! I'm single with NO chance of meeting _the_ one, if she exists! And I'm not sure I'm exactly mother material!"

Callie laughed. "Mother material? What does that mean?"

Arizona chewed her bottom lip before scrabbling quickly to her feet. "I uh, I better get going, still got to run back to my place before grabbing my kit. See you later at the courts!" And before Callie could reply she was sprinting away to the gate of Callies home and disappearing from sight

Callie shook her head a fraction before whispering to herself. "That went well!"


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later and Callie walked into the changing lockers of the exclusive tennis club, only to be met by an apologetic Miranda and a frowning Teddy. "Uh, sorry Callie!" Miranda muttered, "Arizona is going to have to miss practice today, she uh, sends her apologies and promises to be here tomorrow!"

Callie gave a small nod before asking "Why is she cutting out today?"

"Oh!" Bailey huffed before explaining, "Something about her calf muscle not reacting well to an early morning run. She is going to ice it and rest it today, she'll be fine by tomorrow! Promise!"

"Should we be worried about her fitness levels? Has she had an injury to her calf? Is it a weakness?" Teddy fired at her fellow coach.

"Whoa, down girl!" Callie laughed. "People in glass houses right? EVERYBODY knows I've had an injury, but Arizona and Miranda have been good enough not to ask about or dwell on it. My only worry is that this is maybe a new injury. Does she have a physio?"

"Of course she does!" Miranda spluttered then blushed. "She uhm, goes to the circuit team"

"The circuit…ah" Teddy raised her hands up in frustration. "She won the frickin' Australian Open, it has the richest purse in the Grand Slam events for heavens sake. And she uses the circuit physio?"

Miranda shrugged. "She likes to keep her life simple, no entourage kinda think. Just her, and tennis. And Me, of course!"

Callie laughed. "Of course. But, hey I don't travel with my physio, well, not all the time. BUT, I do have a really great sports physio, I'll give you his number and, I 'll give him a call to just to let him know she is my friend, if she is still struggling he may be able to help her out."

"Thanks" Bailey muttered, "Though I doubt she'll go!"

"Huh!" Callie pursed her lips. "She is stubborn huh!"

"Like a mule!"

"Like Callie!" Teddy muttered

Callie was surprised how disappointed she felt that Arizona wasn't there, and made a snap decision. "Miranda, uh, you got her address?" Callie asked, frowning a fraction as she saw the hesitation on the older womans face. "Hey, it's ok, I was running with her this morning, I just wanna check in and make sure she is ok, I'm not mad she is missing today!"

"It's not that!" Miranda said quietly. "Not that at all. Arizona likes, she uh, likes you. A lot. But, you going to her home? I, I dunno if it's a good idea!"

"Cos she's gay?" Callie asked gently. "Worried about the publicity? Because if you are…"

"I'm not!" Bailey cut in quickly. "I'm not. I don't interfere in her love life, or lack thereof! She's a grown ass woman, and I'm her tennis coach, not her life coach! No, it's, complicated. There are things, uh!" she sighed and chewed at her lip before adding, "Things Arizona has to deal with. Things she would prefer to keep, private!"

"It's just me!" Callie gave a small smile. "Not the National Enquirer! Miranda, I will keep her private life just that. And, for what it's worth, I like her to, I really, really like her!"

Mirandas eyes widened a fraction as she studied the Latina. "Huh!" she whispered. "Well, ok then!"

[xx]

Callie pulled up outside the average looking bungalow, and checked the address one more time. "Ok, not what I was expecting!" she muttered to herself as she fluffed her hair before climbing out of her car. Although only a few blocks from Callies own home, they couldn't have been more different. Calles house was a palatial gated mansion, with its own tennis courts and pool, huge garage, separate guest annexe, gym! In fact, from the look of it, Arizonas whole home would fit in one wing of Callies. But, the smaller home was still pretty, the garden was tidy, paint work immaculate. The only clue that maybe the inhabitant had a few dollars to their name, was the brand new, top of the range SUV in the driveway!

As Callie walked passed it, she noticed the registration plate. **ARIOZ1ST.** "So you treated yourself after the Australian Open huh?" she chuckled slightly. "What will you buy if we win the French Open" She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "WE win? Huh!" Callie shook her head a fraction. She was focusing on the doubles, yet both she and Arizona were competing in the singles competition, they couldn't both win that!

Callie reached out and rang the bell, licking her lips as she suddenly felt nervous.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice boomed out at her as the door rattled open and an older man wobbled in doorway. "Do I know you?"

Familiar blue eyes glared at her, so Callie instantly knew who he was. "No sir. I'm a friend of, uhm your daughters! Arizona. Is she here?" she stammered

"Another one of them huh? Gays! In my day we had a don't ask don't tell policy. Nowadays you parade your filth in our faces!" He wobbled again and sneered at her. "And you're a 'spic to! My daughter sure does pick 'em!"

"DAD!" a voice cried out from behind him. "What are you doing at the door, what have I…..Oh! Callie!" Arizona stopped as she looked at her the woman stood there

"Hi!" Callie gave a small wave. "Thought I'd come see how your calf muscle was doing?" Nice Callie, she groaned inside, doesn't sound creepy at all!

Arizona stared at her for a few seconds before her dads muttering to himself snapped her back. "Oh yeah, my calf. Yeah, it's fine, just needed a bit of ice ya know…"

"Yeah and rest!" Callie smiled. "Can I, can I come in?"

"In? Oh! Uh!" Callie could see the reluctance on the blondes face, then suddenly Arizona shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, sure, sure! Let me just get dad back to his room."

"Want me to wait here?" Callie chuckled indicating the doorstep as she watched Arizona guide her father down the hallway.

"What? No, oh...sorry! Sorry! Come through, come on through to the back garden. It's warm out there and we can sit and just chill whilst topping up our tan!" Arizona giggled

Callie followed her through, then walked out of the French doors Arizona pointed her to, sitting down at the large picnic table on a surprisingly large patio area.

Some fifteen minutes later and Arizona finally joined her "I don't often have visitors here, seldom let anyone in truth be told! Now, I seem to remember you liked this stuff, hope that's ok!" she explained as she walked out to join her carrying a tray of iced tea. "Sorry I took so long by the way, he is being particularly difficult today!"

"Dementia?" Callie asked softly

Arizona nodded. "Now yeah. Though to be fair though he could always be a mean son of a bitch! He is a former Marine. A Colonel. And then he was a drunk! IS a drunk, given the chance! A vicious, nasty, violent drunk, who used my mom as a punch bag and, and my brother when he was younger."

"And you?"

Arizona nodded and looked down. "Yeah, sometimes"

"Yet here you are looking after him?" Callie said softly. "I take it you're his main carer? He lives here, with you?"

Arizona shrugged and nodded. "I love him, he's my dad. And he wasn't always a bad guy! In fact, sometimes, he was great! Really great! He, just had demons ya know. Nowadays they call it PTSD, but my dad, he would never admit he needed help. So he drank away the nightmares, and that's when he would get, angry! He fought in 'Nam. Saw action in Kuwait and the first Gulf War. Each one took a piece away from him. He didn't always drink though, and when he was….sober, he was a wonderful dad! But, but then my brother, he enlisted, followed dad into the Marines. He was on his second tour of duty when he was, when he was uh. "She shook her head and swallowed before she could whisper. "Killed by an IAD"

"Oh Arizona, I'm so sorry!" Callie reached out and took the blondes hand in hers. "So very sorry"

Arizona shook her head again and sniffed slightly before bringing blue eyes up to stare into deep brown. Seeing the genuine compassion there, she felt the courage to carry on. "My brother, Tim, he was my best friend. Sometimes my ONLY friend!" she laughed softly. "When he got old enough, he was my protector to! He got me to play tennis, when he saw how good I was he got me into the local junior tennis club. He would drive me to tournaments and cheer me, go running with me to get me fitter, practice for hours with me to, well, keep me out of the house, he uh, he taught me to serve the way I do! I owe his so much ya know. He saw me win the junior titles at the US Open and Wimbledon, but he understood when I walked away to go to college, he wasn't mad, not like dad! When Tim, uhm. When he died, I was still in college, mid-way through. He, he had sent me a letter, the week before he died telling me how proud he was of me, how he was looking forward to calling me DR Robbins, but I should know he had always been proud of me, how he had loved watching me on the court because I seemed happy out there, and all he wanted was for me to be happy! I uh, I finished the college course but, uhm. By then, things had, they had changed."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah! Amongst other things!" Arizona said softly. "But, my dad. He climbed into a bottle of Scotch the day we got the news about Tim, and stayed there pretty much ever since. Then he was diagnosed with Dementia. It's Alzheimers, but he has had some mini strokes due to the alcohol, so, yeah, way more advanced than we had anticipated and declining fast!"

"You could, he could. Uhm" Callie cleared her throat and muttered. "There are facilities Arizona. You shouldn't be coping with this alone!"

"I know!" Arizona smiled, "trust me, I KNOW about the facilities!"

"Arizona?"

"My mom!" Arizona whispered. "She didn't take the news of Tims death too well. She uh, she snapped. Complete breakdown. I mean, complete!" She laughed bitterly. "You know the saying the lights are on but no-ones home? That's my mom! It's like everything about has been scooped out and binned, and all that's left is this, shell of a woman. She eats, drinks, poops, sleeps. But she doesn't look at you, doesn't know you're there! Doesn't talk, doesn't….live! I found her a place, in the country, but overlooking a lake a beautiful lake. So peaceful. So pretty. I found it and, and I pay for her to be cared for. But it costs Callie, that kinda care, doesn't come cheap. And they won't take people like my dad! I wanna put him somewhere that will give him the best care, but right now….right now I can't afford it!"

"That's why you gave up you joined the circuit instead of carrying on with your education?" Callie whispered

"Yeah."

"But when you're away, when you have to travel…."

"I have a team of three live in carers that come in. They look after him. They help me when I'm here to but today, Megan, she called in sick and I couldn't get cover, so I, I had to miss practice. I'm sorry. I have cover sorted for tomorrow though, so it won't happen again!"

"Wow!" Callie shook her head. "If I didn't think you were something special before today, then now….wow!"

"It's what any daughter would do"

"You're kidding right?"

"Wait" Arizona looked straight at her again. "You think I'm special?"

Callie laughed and squeezed the blondes hand. "I think you're amazing!"

Arizona looked at their joined hands and grinned. "Right back atcha Torres, but I'm still gonna whup your ass if we meet in the singles tournament!"

"Bring it!"

The two stared at each other as they smiled and giggled, still holding each others hands. Finally Callie picked up her glass and toasted Arizona. "To a beautiful partnership" she smirked

"I'll drink to that!" the blonde smirked back

Callie looked at were there joined hands rested easily on her lap and smiled even more. "And to a beautiful partner" she whispered

Arizona stared at her for several seconds before slowly raising her glass and clinking it against Callies. "I very, beautiful partner!" she whispered back, before taking licking her lips nervously, and taking a small sip of her drink.

Callie could feel herself edging forward, she needed to know, to see if Arizona felt the same sort of pull that she did. She moved closer, leaning in, her eyelids lowered as she saw Arizona responding in the same way. They were inches away from each other, their eyes locked together.

"BITCH!" they heard a scream from in the house followed by a loud crash. "BITCH, where's the key damn you, where did you hide it?!"

"Oh no!" Arizona leapt up from her seat and ran indoors, Callie close behind her, stopping in the doorway as she saw Arizonas dad hammering against a large cabinet with one of his daughters racquets, the side lam from the nearby table lay in pieces on the floor, as did two framed photographs.

"Dad, calm down!" Arizona said calmly as she slowly approached him. "What's wrong daddy, talk to me"

"Wrong?" he yelled, his face flushed. "I'll tell you what's wrong1 That ungrateful bitch of a daughter has seen fit to lock my cabinet, MY cabinet! I need a drink, and she's locked it. Ungrateful, selfish little…"

"Daddy!" Arizona cut in, "you aren't allowed to drink anymore, the doctor told you…."

"DOCTORS! What do they know" he hissed out, before suddenly swinging the racquet at the cabinet one more time

Callie winced at the noise but then gasped as Arizona stepped closer to him and tried to grab his arm before he could smash it down again. "Be careful!" she muttered, cringing as she saw the racquet connect to the blondes back

"OW!" yelped Arizona, but she still wrestled to snatch the racquet from him. Her dad was still strong and it wasn't an easy tussle, but eventually she prised if from his hands and quickly threw it out of his reach, noting that Callie picked it up and tossed it outside.

"How can I help?" Callie asked almost tearfully

By now Daniel Robbins was sobbing in frustration as he looked at the locked cabinet, his fight leaving him, his energy drained.

"You uh, you can't. It's best if you leave now, I will get him to sit, calm down, then maybe get him to nap. It will be easier if it is just the two of us, he doesn't like strangers!" Arizona gave an apologetic half smile. "Sorry!"

"He hit you, are you ok?"

"It's not the first tie, sure it won't be the last. But I'm fine, really. I uh see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow!" Callie mumbled as she started to make her way to the front door. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said. I think you're amazing. Truly amazing."

Arizona gave her a small wink. "And I think you're beautiful. We're a perfect team! See you tomorrow Torres!"

Callie nodded and walked out of the front door careful to lock it tight behind her. She climbed in to her car and started the engine, looking back at the bungalow she smiled and shook her head slightly. "Amazing. Amazing"


	6. Chapter 6

For a change it was Callie who was early to the practice courts the next day. She quickly changed and headed out to run a few laps around the court to warm up. Sprinting for the last two laps. She saw Arizona walking over and slowed her pace, waving as she got nearer before jogging over to her. "Hey!" she smiled. "You ok?"

Arizona grinned and nodded. "You have some speed there Torres! Not bad for an old broad!"

Callie laughed. "I'm what, two years older than you? Besides, I like sports, so I ran track to when I was at High School!"

"For fun, or for the competition?"

"Is there a difference!?"

This time it was Arizona that laughed. "Wanna race?" she challenged. "Just lemme warm up a bit, then what, fasted one round the two courts?"

"They have a track here!" Callie smirked. "If we're gonna do this, let's do it properly!" She turned and started leading the way

"You're on!" the blonde laughed as she followed her, "the loser buys dinner!"

"Dinner?" Callie stopped to look at her. "Why, Arizona Robbins, is this your way of asking me on a date?"

The younger woman blushed a fraction then winked. "Nope, it's my way of getting a very expensive meal paid for by a slow coach!"

"Ah, so if you win, then…"

"It's dinner, on you, at La Luna Nuova. I do LOVE Italian food, and plenty of it!"

"Uh huh. And, if I win…"

"Unlikely…."

"If I win, then?"

"It's dinner on me! At McDonalds!"

Callie gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Deal, but only if I get to go large on the meal, ooh, and I wanna donut to!"

"Pushing it Torres!"

Callie winked. "And an extra milkshake!" she added as she went back to her stretching.

Teddy and Miranda had wandered over to the track having watched where the two of them had headed off to. "They seem to be getting on really well!" Teddy smiled, "we have a winning team here Bailey!"

"Hmmmm"

"What, what's wrong?" Teddy narrowed her eyes as she looked at the shorter woman

"Nuthin!" Miranda said slowly. "Nuthin"

"Miranda?"

Bailey sighed and reluctantly looked at Teddy. "They LIKE each other Altman. I mean, really like each other. Didn't even know your girl liked the ladies, but she likes Robbins!"

Teddy nodded and smiled. "Callies sexuality is, fluid! She falls for the person, not the gender. It's good to see her laughing so much, so happy. You're right, they do seem to like each other a whole lot, and I think they make a good pair….on and off the court!"

"Do you not think it is a little….risky?" Bailey asked quietly

"Risky? Huh?"

Again Bailey sighed. "They like each other. There is a chemistry between them that even a blind man can see. And that is great, it's wonderful. Cos like you, I just want my girl to be happy. She has so much crap in her life, so much weight on her shoulders, seeing the way she lights up around Callie is, is miraculous! But, it, it's new and exciting for them, and dangerous to!"

"I don't think the press or the world gives a damn anymore Miranda, and if they're discreet to begin with…"

"To each other. Dangerous to each other! Callie, she is making a comeback after her nightmare, she has a point to prove and she wants to be number one again, she wants to win and prove she is still the best. Arizona, she came to the circuit late, she has to prove winning the Australian Open wasn't a fluke, she has to justify her fast rise through the worlds rankings. In 12 months she has gone from being ranked 125 in the world to number 5. It is head spinning, and the world expects so much from her. She feels she has to deliver. She wants to be…"

"Number one!" Teddy mumbled

"Exactly. And they can't both achieve the same goal. One of them is going to be disappointed, and then how will they be able to carry on playing as a doubles team. How can they be, in a relationship, if that is where this is heading!?"

"It will be. Callie doesn't do flings!" Teddy told her. "She wears her heart on her sleeve and only goes after someone she really likes, and when she does, she goes after them heart and soul. She wants Arizona, but she will want her in her life, fully in her life"

"Then we have another hurdle. Arizona doesn't do commitment. At all. She has had a few relationships in the past, or tried to. Soon as they get serious, she runs. She can't handle commitment. It scares her. So, if Callie is serious about her.."

"She is"

"Then she could end up getting her heart broken. They both could. And THAT, would mean the end of one of the best possible double partnerships the world could ever know before it even had a chance to take off!"

Teddy looked at her and nodded. "You're right. Dangerous. But what do we do? I am NOT going to tell Callie to back off, I can't tell her to walk away from Arizona and just be friends. I can't do that. It has been so long since I have seen her this happy, seen her smile and laugh so much. I can't, I WON'T try to end it"

Miranda watched as the two tennis players took their mark for their little race. "And I can't either. I don't think I have ever seen Robbins this relaxed and happy before. I, I like to see her like this. It suits her!"

"Love suits everyone!"

Miranda turned to look at Teddy. "Love? That's, that's a bit strong!"

"Look at them Miranda. Really look at them. Sure, we can say they REALLY like each other, maybe say they are attracted to each other. Whatever. But no. LOOK at them, the way they look at each other, as you said earlier, the way they come alive around each other. Whether we like it or not, and whether they know it yet or not. They love each other. And I don't want to stand in the way of that."

Miranda nodded slowly. "So we have to be prepared to deal with two very broken hearts!"

Teddy shrugged. "Or maybe things will work out!"

Bailey gave a small laugh. "You watched too much Disney growing up girl. This is the real world. Bad things happen to good people. Arizona can tell you that already. When this goes down, when we get to France and we get back to the real world, you and me, we need to be ready"

"I hope you're wrong Bailey. I truly do!"

Bailey sighed and whispered. "So do I, oh Lord, so do I!"

[xx]

"That was the best quarter-pounder I have eaten in a long time!" Callie laughed before taking a loud slurp of her nearly empty milkshake

"I still can't believe you beat me!" Arizona huffed. "I demand a rematch, this time I will be properly warmed up, that's it, you'd been running around the court, you were better prepared than me!"

Callie gave a small grin. "Always be prepared, that's my motto! And I never had you pegged as such a sore loser! "

The blonde shook her head and picked out the gherkin from her burger, laughing as Callie reached over to grab it off her before tossing it in to her own mouth. "Ew! You like those things yet hate tomato. Freak!"

Callie chuckled. "Helps that you love tomatoes then huh, seeing as you now have my share wedged in your burger!"

"Waste not want not!"

"Cheapskate!" Callie giggled giving a small wink as Arizona merely shrugged. "I'm going to need an extra hour on courts tomorrow to run this off, or maybe get up extra early do, a few laps of the pool!"

Arizona gave a small sigh. "Must be nice to have your own pool. "I hate using public pools now, get the feeling everyone is looking at me, and it's not such a nice feeling when you're in a bikini, feels like they are undressing you!"

"They probably are!" Callie told her as she nodded her head and slurped her milkshake again. "You have a very sexy body, very sexy. Who wouldn't wanna undress it. Uhm, I mean, look at it and. Oh forget it, I was right the first time!" she blushed and chewed on her straw.

"Thank you, but if we're talking sexy bodies, little miss HOT Latina. Your body is scorching!"

Callie pursed her lips and whispered. "Come over. Tomorrow. Come and use my pool. And I'll TRY not to stare at you in your bikini!"

"I can't promise the same" the blonde husked as her mind was filled with images of Callie wearing a very skimpy two piece

Callie gave a small wink. "I didn't promise, I just said I'd try! There's a difference. No, seriously. Come over. It will be fun to have someone there to swim with. We can, race each other, I'm not a bad swimmer ya know!"

"Is everything you do competitive?"

Again Callie gave a small wink and a slow smirk. "Not, everything." She husked. "But, then again…."

Arizona laughed out loud and reached for Callies hand. "Bring it on, the uh, swimming that is!"

Callie laughed to, then slowly, as the laughter died down, a serious look crept over her face. "Arizona, I uh. Can we go someplace to talk. Somewhere private?"

"Sure, my dad will be asleep and I can send Jason home if you like!"

"No, would you come to my place, please? Just to talk?"

Arizona studied her then nodded before standing up and taking Callies hand as they headed out to the blondes car. They drove back to Callies in silence, and walked into the house separately. "Can I get you a drink? Callie asked as she waved Arizona into a very comfortable lounge. "Wine, beer? Something softer?"

"Tea would be good, if that's ok?"

"Sure, I'll be right back, make yourself comfy!" Callie hurried into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. She rubbed her hand across the back of her neck and closed her eyes. Focus, she told herself, just focus, and tell her how it is. She'll understand

As Callie made the tea, Arizona sat on an overstuffed sofa, and rubbed her hands over her face. She was nervous, she wanted Callie so much and more than sensed Callie felt the same way, but she wasn't ready yet, to take the next step. Not with Callie. And that was new to her, it was scary. And she was scared about what Callie wanted to say, scared she may have to explain her fears.

"Hey." Callie said as she walked back in carrying a tray. She place it on the coffee table and sat down right next to Arizona on the sofa. "Wasn't sure how you took your tea so just brought in the pot with some milk, sugar, lemon maybe?"

"A little milk, no sugar thanks!" Arizona whispered as she watched Callie pour. They both took small sips and fell into an uneasy silence.

Callie fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath and blurting out. "I like you Arizona. As in, I'm so very, very attracted to you. I, think you're amazing. But I also think you are hot, and sexy. And, and I want you. I. I want you SO bad. And I think, HOPE, you feel the same way?"

Arizona nodded a fraction, her eyes locked on Callies. "I want you to!" she muttered, her hand reaching over to take Callies. "I…I'm crazy about you, for you!"

"Happened kinda quick huh?!" Callie smiled. "I, I don't usually react to people the way I did with you, I tend not to notice people at first, I take my time to get to know them, then decide if, well, IF, ya know. But, I wanted you the moment I saw you on the practice court the first time. With the sun in your hair, the way you laughed, the way you smiled. And that feeling towards you, MY feelings towards you, they just seem to get stronger every minute I am with you, hell even when I'm not with you I'm thinking of you!"

"Me to! I'm thinking of you all the time. ALL, the time"

Callie nodded and licked her lips. "But, I'm scared here Arizona. It's all happening too quickly, and I don't want it to! I want to take my time with you. I want us to be special, I want us to be…to be real. The real deal!"

Arizona sighed and took a deep breath. "This is new for me Callie. Very new. Normally, anyone saying they wanted to take their time, wanted it to be special? That would flag up that they wanted a relationship with me. And I, I don't DO, relationships. Commitment, marriage. Not in my plans for the future"

Callie couldn't hide the disappointment she felt and turned to look away, but then she felt Arizonas hand on her cheek turning her to face her again.

"But that's why this is new. And scary for me to. Because with you, Calliope Torres, I CAN see a relationship, I can see us, I dunno, going on holiday together, sat in our fuzzy pjs eating Ben &Jerrys from the tub together, holding hands as we walk along the beach, together. Growing old, together. I dream of growing old with you, watching our kids grow up, our grandkids. And I dream all of that when we have really only just met. But, we barely know each other. It's all, too much, too soon! It, it scares me to!"

Callie nodded and licked her lips. "So, we take this slow. We, we take our time and we GET to know each other. We wait, and we take our time. We do this right!"

Arizona stared at her and husked. "Does that mean I can't kiss you right now?"

Callie grinned and husked back. "I said we take our time to get to know each other, I think kissing is an excellent way to get to know each other myself!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Arizona sighed before quickly reaching up and putting her hand behind Callies neck and pulling her forward, their lips colliding and instantly locking to each other. Callie felt Arizonas tongue lick the edge of her bottom lip before gently pushing forward seeking entrance to Callies mouth, which she happily granted. The kiss grew deeper, and their bodies moved closer, hands tentatively stroking over each other. Arizona pulled back and started to trail small kisses down Callies jaw, licking slightly as she nuzzled into Callies neck. Automatically Callies grip on Arizona tightened, her fingers pushing into the skin on the blondes shoulder, jolting back as Arizona hissed in pain and grimaced

"I'm sorry!" Callie gasped. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't!" Arizona smiled weakly as she sat back. With a slight reluctant grimace, she carefully lowered the edge of her top and showed Callie the back of her shoulder.

Callies eyes went wide as she saw the nasty bruise there. "Oh!" she nodded as she suddenly realised. "Your dad?"

"My dad!" Arizona nodded. "But, it was for the best, because I was about to lose control, you are going to make it VERY difficult for me to take my time with you. VERY difficult!"

Callie chuckled as she watched the blonde stand up to leave. "We both like a challenge though huh?"

Arizona laughed as she shook her head. "Right! A challenge. Besides, I read somewhere that you have a no sex policy for the two weeks leading up to a tournament right?"

"Where did you read that?!"

"It's not true?"

"Nope! It's ONE week leading into a tournament, and it's a policy, not a rule!" Callie gave her a sexy wink and stood to walk her to the door. "Be here early" she giggled, you know the codes for the gate now, I'll be at the pool waiting for you, wear a bikini….please?!" She gave a small pout and batted her eyelids together

"Dork!" Arizona whispered as she kissed her cheek

"Moron!" Callie replied, before watching her climb into her car and drive away. "I am in so much trouble!" she muttered to herself, smiling as she headed to her bathroom and a much needed cold shower


	7. Chapter 7

Callie was just finishing her tenth length of the pool when she saw Arizona walking across to join her. The morning was warm and the blonde was wearing cut off denim shorts and a crop top. "There'd better be a bikini under there Robbins!" she yelled she pulled herself out of the pool to sit on the edge. She pushed her hair back from her face and looked over just in time to see the way Arizona was staring at her. "You'd better close your mouth before you join me in here, or you could drown!"

"Should be a law about you having teasing me with a body like that! Not fair, I can look but can't touch. Not fair!"

Callie laughed. "I never said you couldn't touch. I just said we…." Her words died on her lips and her mouth went dry as she watched Arizona peel off her crop top, revealing a light blue bikini top. Her eyes widened as she saw the denim shorts drop to the floor. "Oh God!" she murmured before sliding back into the pool and ducking herself under water in an attempt to cool her raging libido. She broke the surface in time to see Arizona execute a perfect dive in and sighed at how gracefully her body had arched before gliding into and below the water.

The blonde surfaced less than an arms length from the brunette, and as soon as she pushed her own her back, her eyes had locked on Callies, giving a shy smile at the mix of lust and need she could see in those wonderous brown eyes. "Good morning!" she said as she lazily bobbed forward, smiling as Callie reached out to pull her flush against her.

"Morning!" Callie whispered before capturing soft pink lips with her own. "And thank you!" she whispered as she finally broke the kiss

"Thank you? For?"

"The bikini. Best start I've had to a morning in a VERY long time!"

Arizona chuckled. "Well, when we are done taking things slow, taking our time…I guarantee to give you an even better start, for as many mornings as you'll let me!"

"That many huh?" Callie giggled back as Arizona raised an eyebrow and smirked as she pulled out of her arms and did a slow backstroke away from her. Callie fell into an easy free style and made it to he far side of the pool at the same time as the other woman. They both pulled themselves out the pool and made their way back to the deep end. "Two lengths, any stroke you prefer. Winner gets to choose the movie we watch tonight!"

"Tonight?" Arizona laughed

"Yeah!" Callie grinned. "I'm cooking, and we sit to watch a movie together. This is me, officially asking you on what is technically our second date!"

"It is huh, who said romance was dead?!"

Callie laughed again. "Se, shall we?"

"Deal!"

[xx]

"I can't believe I am watching a zombie film, I hate horror movies, particularly zombies!" Arizona complained as she winced when another character got pulled apart by the undead. "Gross!"

Callie reached over and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Aw, poor baby. I'll protect you!"

WouIdn't have to if we were watching Frozen!"

"Arizona, Let it Go!"

The blonde groaned and playfully slapped the chuckling woman sat so close to her. "Poor Torres, poor!"

"Couldn't resist. Here." She switched the film off and turned to face the younger woman. "How about I make it up to you like this."

"Like what?"

Suddenly her eyes widened as Callie began to sing. Her voice soft and melodic, and totally hypnotic as she sang Arizona favourite song from the current Disney favourite. As she finished singing, Arizona couldn't control herself and launched herself forward to lock their lips together. "How did you get to be so perfect?" she gasped as they pulled breathlessly apart.

"I could ask you the same thing Blondie!" Callie chuckled

"Blondie? Oh don't you dare!"

Callie laughed more as Arizona began to tickle. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" she gasped as she felt a staitch form in her side. "You win, I'm sorry!"

"Apology accepted!" Arizona grinned triumphantly as she sat back against the sofa and sighed happily.

"So" Callie said as she dropped her head to rest on Arizona shoulder. "I am flying out to Paris the day after tomorrow. Always good to be there at least a week before the tournament gets going, get over the jetlag, let the body adjust right? When do you fly out?"

"Uhm, not sure yet" Arizona murmured as she lazily stroked her hand up and down Callies bare arm. "Probably next week!"

"Next week! Arizona! That will leave you less then four days to let your body clock adjust and settle!"

"It's ok, it's fine. I don't normally have any trouble!"

"Well, where are you staying, which hotel?"

"Bailey has sorted that. I think t is the La Maison De Jardine"

Callie pulled a face. "I, I've never heard of it!"

"It's more of a B&B than a hotel. Small and, private!"

"And cheap!" Callie murmured

Arizona sat up and stared at her. "Yeah, cheap. Sorry if that offend you!"

"It doesn't! Not at all!" Callie merely shrugged and tugged Arizona back to rest against her. "I was just teasing, sorry if I hit a nerve. I just, I just worry about you, that's all"

"The hotel is fine, and will be full of Parisian charm I'm sure" the blonde whispered, just a hint of vulnerability evident in her voice

"Is that why you are flying out so late to, cos you have to pay for your dads carers?"

"Not exactly. I mean, it Is to do with his carers, but I am ok t pay for the extra week, and I was planning to. But now Zoe is off sick, they can't provide the full cover, no staff available right now! She is due back next week so I will be ok to fly then"

What if she isn't?"

Arizona shook her head and whispered. "She has to be!"

"Let me help!" Callie sat up and looked straight at her. "Just this time, let me help!"

"Callie!"

"No, hear me out. I am being totally selfish, but if I am playing in the doubles event, I'm in it to win it. So I need my partner at her best! Let me pay for a private nurse to cover for Zoe? Yeah, Zoe. And you can pay me back from our winnings when we pick up the title yeah? Deal?"

Arizona studied her before slowly nodding. "Deal!"

Callies face lit up in a brilliant smile before she added. "And, as my partner, I will be demanding extra practices from you. So, cancel your hotel reservation. You and Miranda are staying at the Villa I have rented, it has 8 bedrooms Arizona, so you'd both be doing me a favour by making it feel less….empty and isolated! Plus, there are gates that lock, so you will be safer. I am not going to allow you to argue with me. I need you Arizona. I know we said we'd take it slow, but I need you near. Please?"

"A Villa huh? Does it have a pool?"

"It does!"

"And will you be packing the bikini you wore today?"

"If you pack the one you wore!" the brunettes eyes darkened a fraction at the memory of the blondes athletic body, and she swallowed at the lump of desire in her throat

"Then you have a deal. Miranda WILL be delighted!"

"And if I get the nurse sorted out, you will both fly out with Teddy and I the day after tomorrow?"

"I will see if I can book a flight" the blonde nodded

"Leave that to me!" Callie grinned as she settled back down against Arizonas side and sighed happily, her eyes drooping closed.

"I should go" Arizona whispered as she noticed Callie was nodding off. "Thank you for dinner Callie. Thank you for everything!"

Callie stood and walked her to her car, pulling her into her arms to slowly and gently kiss her before whispering. "I think I'm falling hard for you Arizona Robbins!"

Arizona smiled shyly and kissed Callies cheek. "I've already fallen Calliope Torres. And fallen hard! I'll see you tomorrow" And with that she climbed in her car and set off for home.

Callie watched until the tail lights disappeared then sighed heavily. "Getting harder and harder to watch you leave Robbins!" she muttered to herself. "And impossible to take it slow!"


	8. Chapter 8

Callie had insisted that she and Teddy would pick up Arizona and Miranda on the day they were due to fly to Paris. The blonde had laughed and clapped her hands in childish delight at the stretch limo that pulled up outside her home, laughing even more at the hat wearing chauffeur who insisted on loading their luggage for them after he had opened the back door and settled them in the car.

"Show off!" Arizona had giggled as she sat down next to Callie and bent over to kiss her cheek, not caring that Teddy and Miranda were watching, both smiling at the giggling couple

"Hey, we tennis players don't travel light, a cab wouldn't have cut it!" Callie had explained trying to look innocent

"Yeah, guess we'd best be prepared to pay excess baggage for the flights huh?"

Callie had merely grinned as she and Teddy shared a quick glance at each other. Arizona didn't notice, she was too busy trying to find out what the dazzling panel of shiny buttons on the passenger seat console did.

Thirty minutes later and the limo had pulled up beside a side entrance at the airport, causing Arizona to look at Callie and raise an eyebrow. "Uh, better for security purposes, not to have me wandering around the airport. So, I uh use a VIP side entrance, and avoid the big crowds! The door leads straight to the VIP lounge!"

Arizona had rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Figures!"

Callie had stepped out of the limo as her driver helped her, then she turned to help Arizona out, walking away before Miranda and Teddy had a chance. The driver pursed his lips a fraction at the disgruntled look Miranda threw at the retreating backs of her two friends, before he reached in and graciously helped her and Teddy out of the car. "I'll have the bags loaded immediately" he told Teddy as she handed him a very generous tip.

"Miss Torres will be grateful, she always appreciates your help Mitchell!"

He grinned and gave a small bow. "She looks happy!" he commented as Teddy went to walk away. "Really happy!"

Teddy looked back and nodded. "She is!"

"Tell her good luck from me, I'll be cheering her on!" he added as Teddy walked inside the airport, waving to acknowledge him.

"Miss Torres, we're ready!" A young woman had announced some forty minutes later as the four of them were just finishing off their second round of beers. "If you and your guests would care to follow me"

Arizona walked through the others, too engrossed in watching Callie to realise they had been led through a side door, and there was only one security officer seemingly on duty. Automatically she had passed over her hand luggage and shown her passport, then blindly accepted as Callie offered her hand and pulled her to her side, walking together out into a large hangar. Arizona finally realised what was happening. "A private jet? Oh you have to be kidding me Torres! Seriously?"

Callie had grinned and nodded. "Yup, first class all the way baby!"

"You own a jet!" Arizona had laughed. "Damn!"

Again Callie grinned and wrapped her arms around her girl, resting her head on Arizonas shoulder she told her. "I don't own it. I mean I have enough money if I WANTED to own it. But I don't. It belongs to one of my sponsors, they let me use it from time to time. If it helps me relax I play better, so, it is for their benefit to let me fly in comfort. Besides, I have gotten to be VERY good friends with the CEO over the years!"

"Really? Should I be jealous?" Arizona asked quietly

"Hardly. "Richard Webber is in his late fifties and very happily married to Adele! They don't have children of their own, and have kinda adopted me, especially after they heard I had cut ties with my own family. I spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with them, visit whenever I can. He own that sports club we have been practicing in, he more or less bought it for me when he knew I'd bought my house!"

"He sounds too good to be true!" Arizona had laughed as Callie helped her up the small set of steps after Miranda and Teddy had clambered on board.

"No, he is, well I guess he is my Guardian Angel. Don't get me wrong. He can be a hard assed businessman, you don't make his kinda money by being kind! But, I dunno, me and him? We just, connected. And his wife Adele? She is a gem!"

Arizona settled into the seat next to Callie and closest to the window. "Do you think they would approve of me?" she asked quietly

"Are you kidding? They will love you!" Callie took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Because I love you"

Arizonas eyes went wide as she looked at Callie, then slowly she smiled and reached over to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "And I love you Calliope Torres, much to my surprise, I love you to. So very much!"

[xx]

The Villa proved to be as amazing as Arizona could ever have dreamed, even more impressive was it came complete with a cook and a housekeeper, who was already taking charge of both Callies and Arizonas tennis gear.

Callie arranged for Miranda to have two rooms at the far end of the Villa, with Teddy in the rooms opposite. Callie had the master suite, overlooking the pool from one window and the rolling fields from the other. Arizona had the suite next door, which just happened to have a connecting door to Callies rooms!

"Is there a key to that door?" Arizona had joked as she walked around her room

"You don't trust me?" Callie asked with a small pout

"No, I do trust you!" Arizona smirked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "Me on the other hand? Me I'm not so sure about!" She pulled Callie into a slow sensual kiss, allowing her hands to tighten on the brunettes hips and pulling their bodies flush together. She groaned as Callie pushed her tongue forward and granted access immediately, her own tongue gently pushing back as they duelled for dominance, with Arizona finally relinquishing control and sighing as Callie moved her leg a fraction, adding enough pressure to set the whole of the blondes body alight with desire

"Wow!" Callie breathed as she finally pulled back and rested her forehead against Arizona. "What you do to me girl!"

Arizona chuckled. "You are not so bad yourself old girl!"

"Old girl!" Callie playfully pinched her before stepping quickly back and taking a deep breath. "Rest, recover from the flight a little, then our next practice, I challenge you to a match, and we'll see who's old!"

Arizona raised her eyebrow and nodded. "What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

Arizona merely gave a slow smile before answering. "What I want, I can't have …..yet! But one day Calliope Torres, one day real soon, I'll show you EXACTLY what I want. For now, for now I'll settle for you singing to me if I win!"

"I, uh, hmm!" Callie swallowed nervously then nodded. "I hear you, and who is to that I won't be the one showing you first? But, yeah, if I win…I get to her you sing…only fair!"

"Ha, you'd best hope I win then, you may never speak to me again after you hear me sing!"

"I'll risk it!" Callie chuckled before quickly kissing her cheek and walking away. "Rest Robbins, you'll need your energy!"

Arizona stared at the closed door and sighed as she pushed her hair back. "Damn that woman is HOT!" she muttered before throwing herself back on to her bed and groaning in frustration.

[xx]

Both Arizona and Callie had matches scheduled for the first day of the tournament, so the last thing they wanted was to attend the Gala thrown to welcome all of the competitors. But Bailey and Altman advised it would be better to go and get the publicity shots out of the way, they would be less likely to be bothered by the press if they were approachable from the beginning. So, reluctantly, the two players had dressed up for the afternoon reception, and the four of them had been driven to the four star hotel hosting the event.

Arizona had flinched at the barrage of flashbulbs that had gone off the moment Callie had stepped out of the car, shrinking further back as the reporters surged forward all desperate to get Callie to answer their questions, the main ones seeming to be. _Have you fully recovered? Are you thinking of Mark Sloan when you play? Is it too soon for you to be back? Do you think you can win and be number one again?_

Arizona had been in awe at how Callie had smiled graciously and given simple but non-committal answers as she determinedly made her way into the hotel, smiling as she heard Arizona fielding her own mini barrage of questions.

"Wow!" the blonde gasped as they stepped into the relative sanctuary of the hotel foyer. "They are like a pack of pit bulls!"

"You handled then well!" Callie grinned proudly

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked her softly as she discreetly took her hand. "Those questions, about Mark. They were out of line!"

Callie sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine. They're just doing their job. It sucks, but I guess it news worthy! Mark would love the attention!"

"He was a nice guy right?"

"Yeah!" Callie whispered. "He was a very nice guy!"

Arizona merely smiled and squeezed her hand tighter before looking at the double doors that led to the reception. "Shall we?" she pointed to the direction they needed to go

"We shall!" Callie laughed, "sooner we go in…"

"Sooner we can get out!"

"I like the way your mind works Ms Robbins!" Callie chuckled

"Why thank you Ms Torres, I like the way your mind works to, amongst other things!" The blonde threw a cheeky wink, but opened the doors and ushered the brunette through before she had a chance to reply

Three long hours later, and Callie was looking for Arizona to see if she was ready to leave. She had just spotted her talking to what looked like Tina Evert, and was just heading over to join her when a familiar voice behind her said. "Think you can sneak off without talking to me Torres. Some friend you are!"

Spinning round Callie let out a small yell of surprise. "Addison! What are you doing here?"

The red head pulled her into a hug and they both hopped up and down like giggling teenagers.

"I am here reporting for NBC, I'll be doing some courtside commentaries for them, and hopefully some exclusive interviews, like maybe with the notoriously private Calliope Torres? Hmm? Whadda ya say old friend? It'd be fun, and I won't ask anything too personal!"

Callie shook her head and smirked. "How can I say no to the great Addison Montgomery, me friend and my mentor!"

"You can't, not unless you want me to go public with the photos from that Halloween party we had in your first apartment!"

Callie gave a throaty cackle and clamped her hand over her mouth quickly, here eyes scanning to see if anyone had heard. "You wouldn't!" she hissed, "the photos incriminate you as much as me!"

"Then I would definitely like to see them!" said another familiar voice.

Callie smiled and pulled Arizona forward. "Arizona, I would like you to meet Addison Montgomery, my former mentor, AND nemesis!"

"I am a huge fan!" Arizona genuinely smiled as she took Addisons hand. "Huge. Your match against Seles at the US Open was the stuff of legends!"

"Why thank you!" Addison smiled back, her eyes twinkling at the compliments. "And I am a fan of yours to Miss Robbins…"

"Arizona, please!"

"Arizona. Your rise through the rankings has been amazing. And your final in Melbourne, wow, edge of your seat drama!"

"Bit too dramatic for my liking!" Arizona grinned

"Would you maybe, consider on camera interview with me as well? I won't ask anything uncomfortable, you have my word!"

Arizona glanced at Callie and saw the small nod the older woman gave. "Sure1" the blonde smiled brightly, "why not?"

"Great, then maybe tomorrow evening, after your first matches?"

"Assuming we both win and are in a good mood!" Callie chuckled

Addison merely smiled and shook her head.

"Anyway, sorry to be a killjoy" Callie said, "but we both have matches tomorrow so we really should be heading out!"

"Oh, right, I, uh just, need the ladies before we head off, and I'll tack down Teddy and Miranda"

Callie nodded as she watched her walk away, her eyes drifting down to her ass

Addison saw how her friend watched the blonde and chuckled. "Well, well, well, the mighty Torres is smitten huh?"

"What?" Callie turned to look at her and gave a nervous laugh. "No uh, Arizona is my double partner. We play together!"

"I'm sure you do!" the red head smirked and crooked an eyebrow

Callie blushed. "No, I mean, we play together as a doubles team. Teddy thought it would be good for me, to play doubles again. And Arizona is a great partner!"

"Uh huh, so I see!" Addisons grin got wider. She saw the way Callie was looking and gently reached over to rest her hand on her arm. "Callie, I'm teasing you. Relax. It's obvious to me how, uh, close you two are because I know you. And for what it's worth, I think it's great! I've heard good things about your girl, people like her, she is fun and generous. And, she makes you smile, in a way I haven't seen you smile in along time, not even with, uh…"

"With Mark!" Callie said softly, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "I like her Addison. I'm, I'm in love with her1"

"WOW!" her friends eyes went wide. "Callie that's, that's. Oh wow. I'm happy for you ya know! But how come this is the first I've heard about it?"

The brunette squirmed a fraction before answering. "Because I've only know her three weeks?" She closed her eyes and waited for the laughter

"Oh my, she must be dynamite in bed!" was the unexpected reply

"I uh, wouldn't know, we haven't uh, uhm…"

"You're kidding me?!" Addison gasped. You say you love her but you haven't screwed her yet?"

Callie shook her head. "See that's the thing. I don't wanna just screw her. She is, she is amazing, she is so special. I just wanted to take my time to get to know her better, I wanted to take this slow and do it right."

"And how's that working out for ya?" her friend grinned

Callie gave a small groan. "It's killing me!"

Addison laughed and gave her a small hug. "Look at you, all grown up!"

Callie pulled back and looked straight at Addison as she told her. "I'm gonna marry that woman Addison. One day, Arizona Robbins is going to be wife. Guarantee it!"

Addison smiled and nodded. "I believe you. And I'm happy for you. I just want you to be happy, and I can already see, Arizona? Well, she makes you more than happy. She has brought you back to life my friend."

Callies smile lit up her whole face, but she tried to look serious as she muttered. "But you mention any of this in our interview tomorrow and I swear, you won't be on my Christmas Card list anymore!"

Addison laughed and playfully held up three fingers. "Scouts honour!" she laughed

Just then Arizona, with Teddy and Miranda close behind, walked back over. "We ready to go?" she asked with a small smile

"Sure!" Callie replied, turning to give Addison one last hug and giving her a contact number to call and arrange the interviews before heading out of the hotel.

Arizona turned to follow her, surprised when Addison reached out to gently tug her back. "Callie is my friend, my best friend. Please, don't hurt her!"

Arizona rested her hand on where the red head was gripping her arm. "You have my word, I'll never hurt her. For what it's worth, I am in love with her, crazy in love with her. So I promise, I will NEVER hurt her!"

Addison nodded and let her go. Smiling to herself as the blonde walked out of the room she gave a small skip of delight and muttered "Must start shopping for a decent wedding outfit!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was Arizona who was due on court first. Having been the only one of the two playing in the last few months her world ranking was currently higher and that guaranteed her not just a show court but an earlier slot. Callie hadn't faired too badly though. She was still a big name and the tournament respected that, so she was actually due on the same court, playing right after Arizonas match.

They had both gone to bed early, having eaten a light dinner and then spent an hour or so leisurely splashing about in the pool. Arizona had woken early, almost thirty minutes before her alarm was set for, much to her annoyance. But once she was awake, she couldn't just lie around. So, she had decided to head back to the pool, surprised when she found Teddy already there. "Morning!" she said brightly as Teddy swam to the side to reach for her bottle of water. "You're up early!"

"Yeah, nerves!" Teddy gave a small grin

Arizona gave a small laugh. "Seriously? You're nervous? Wow! I mean, why? Callie will have no trouble today!"

Teddy pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool, a tight lipped smile on her face as Arizona came to sit next to her, both women dangling their feet in the water. "I know, I mean I DO know. In terms of the player she is up against, there is no competition. But, it's Callies first big tournament since, well, her accident. Since, uhm..."

"Mark"

"Mark" Teddy sighed and closed her eyes a fraction. "I probably shouldn't say anything but, the relationship those two had, it was wild ya know. They could make each other laugh and be giggling like naughty schoolkids one minute, then the next, ripping each other to shreds! They brought out the best, and the worst in each other. Never a dull moment that's for sure!"

"She really loved him huh?" Arizona whispered

Teddy scrunched up her face a fraction. "Yeah, yeah she did. But, but I don't think she loved him, enough, you know. I don't think it was, that HE was, the love of her life. I don't think he was her soul mate. He was her person, and he understood her in a way nobody else could…and there was certainly a physical passion between them that's for sure, hell they broke the dining table in my apartment when they stayed over for a weekend! Oh, sorry!"

Arizona just grinned and shrugged. "It's ok"

"But, they didn't, have that, spark somehow. Not the way you would expect. They seemed the dream couple, the were labelled the golden couple of tennis. And they were, a formidable team. But, I dunno, sometimes it was like they were more like best friends who loved each others company, who could, ease each others tension, but none of the emotions that took it beyond that!"

"Did Callie ever tell you that's how she felt?"

Teddy shook her head. "Callie doesn't talk about him. Ever. Not to me, not to Addison, not to anyone. Which is a shame, cos, Mark? He was my friend to. And sometimes, sometimes I would just like to remember him!"

They sat side by side for a minute or two before Arizona asked. "You think she is going to be overwhelmed by it all today don't you? That's why you're nervous?"

Teddy gave a small nod and sighed.

Arizona out her hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. "Callie has fought so hard to get back to where she is today. I know the press said she was unlikely to walk again after her accident, and IF she did, she would never play tennis again! Yet, here she is, LESS than a year later, walking back on to a court at one of the worlds biggest events. She could have turned her back, retired and lived a peaceful life. But she isn't ready to do that, she isn't ready to quit yet. The fire is still burning in her, the desire to win, the ambition. She pushed herself to get back here, she isn't going to walk on court and just throw that all away. She wouldn't allow that to happen, she wouldn't let herself down like that. She wouldn't let YOU down like that. It's ok to be nervous Teddy. But, trust her, keep the faith with her. And most of all, be there for her, cheering her on!"

Teddy looked at her and smiled before pulling her into a hug, whispering thanks as Arizona patted her back. Both women completely unaware that Callie had been stood by the open door of the villa, listening to every word.

[xx]

"Okay, so, deep breaths, count to ten, and shake it off. Do NOT let your temper get the better of you. You got this girl!" Miranda was telling her as they waited for the court official to escort her down for her match. "The only way you can lose this match, is if you defeat yourself. Focus, and keep calm. You got this!"

"Mlle Robbins?"

Arizona looked at a rather nervous looking ballgirl. "Oui?"

"Mlle Torres m'a demandé de vous donner cela, elle voulait s'assurer que vous l'aviez avant votre _match!" (Miss Torres asked me to give you this, she wanted to make sure you had it before your match!"_

Arizona smiled at her and nodded. "Bien, merci!"

Miranda looked at her and nodded. "I'll leave you now. Good luck!" She reached over and gave Arizona a quick hug and walked quickly out of the locker room

Arizona looked down at the envelope in her hand and licked her lips before sitting on a bench and carefully opening it, gasping as a small silver chain fell out in to her hand. She smiled at the silver heart pendant, then quickly read the note:

 _Hey moron! You left before I could give you this! I will be watching from the players box, well, for a little while, I don't expect you to be on court for long! You got this Robbins. If you feel as if your nerves are getting the better of you though, hold on to this, and feel my heart beating with yours, feel me holding and supporting you. Let me calm you down, and give you the strength you need. Always. I love you, you know that right? Why else would I let you call me a dork?_

Arizona laughed to herself. Trust Callie, so close to being romantic, then making her laugh. "Oh!" she giggled again, realising that the small swirl of nerves she had been feeling just ten minutes ago had completely gone. "Damn woman, you some sort of voodoo priestess or something?" she chuckled as she fastened her pendant around her neck, her thumb softly rubbing over its smooth surface. She looked up as the locker room opened and an official walked in. "We are ready Mees Robbinz!" she smiled. "Zees way!"

[xx]

Callie whooped and cheered as Arizona hit yet another dazzling passing shot to win her service game. She was giddy with pride at the demonstration of classic tennis the blonde seemed to be giving, barely dropping a point, and ploughing through the match with flare and graceful skill. She had taken the first set 6-1, and was now 4-0 up in the second. As the players sat down one of the tournament officials approached. "Perhaps you would think it wise to prepare for your match Miss Torres?" he asked politely. "It seems this match will be over very soon!"

"Oh, oh yeah. Of course!" she smiled politely and looked at Miranda and Teddy. "Time to go!" she grinned.

Teddy stood up and walked with her, leaving a very cheerful Miranda Bailey to watch the end of the match.

Arizona saw her stand up and their eyes briefly met. Despite the distance, the blonde was aware of the pride Callie was showing her, and it made her feel ten feet tall! Knowing that Callie was setting off to prepare for her own match, Arizona realised how confident the brunette was in her, that she believed she could close this match out in no time at all. And with a small smile to herself, and another quick rub at her pendant, she stood up before the umpire called time and jogged to the baseline.

As Arizona was demolishing her opponents service game, Teddy was gently helping Callie to stretch and carefully begin her warm up routine. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Callie stopped and looked at her coach, at her friend. "I miss Mark. I miss him like crazy. And it hurts to talk about him. It hurts, for now. But one day, one day soon, I will wanna do nothing BUT talk about him. You and me, a bottle of Tequila, and memories of Mark. But, today, today is not the time to let the floodgates open. Today is the day I go back on court, and show the world I'm back. Thanks to you!" She reached over and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Thank you, for keeping faith in me, for helping me and pushing me to get back here. When I go out there today, it's for both of us okay? WE did this. WE got me back on to the court. And WE, are gonna win this thing!"

Teddy nodded and wiped at her eyes, blushing as she let a rare show of emotion creep in. "Less talking!" she murmured, "more stretching!"

Fifteen minutes later, and an official was escorting Callie and her opponent onto court. Callie took a deep breath and hesitated as the crowd went wild. She waved and gave a small nod of gratitude before heading to her seat and dropping her kit down. She sat in the chair and closed her eyes, listening to the preparation around her, the umpire checking with the line judges, the ball boys and girls scampering around getting into place, the pop of the carton as the tennis balls were passed out. With a smile she slowly stood and opened her eyes, before walking down to the baseline to begin her warm ups. She smiled at her opponent and began some easy backhands, allowing the other woman to practice her forehand, before they both swapped. Callie set up some lobs, giving the other player the opportunity to practice her smashes and volleys. It was all casual, yet every move of the other player, every stroke, Callie was studying, her mind taking it all in, making note of potential weaknesses, potential strengths. They both began practice serves as the umpire announced five minutes remaining. Deliberately, Callie mis-timed some of her serve, knowing full well she to was being observed and assessed. Then, with a small smile, she decided to try one of the new serves Arizona had taught her, true, Callie hadn't quite mastered it, but, it would either work and scare her opponent more, or fail, and lull her into a false sense of security. Casually tossing the ball up, Callie brought her arm back, then fired it forward, smirking to herself as the ball hurtled across the net. "Not bad Torres," she heard Arizonas voice in her head, "not bad at all, for an old timer!"

Fifty minute later, and Callie was serving for the match. She looked up to the players box, straight into the blue eyes she had longed to see. With a slight smile, she stopped, took a deep breath and refocused. Then, tried the serve again, the only time since practice. The casual toss of the ball, the slight tilt of her wrist, and fire. Her fourth ace, and the winning point. As she ran to the net to shake hands, Callies smile dazzled everyone looking, but it was aimed at one person, and they both knew it.

As soon as she came off court she was whisked to the press room for interviews. "Does it feel good to be back?" was the first question fired at her

"It feels amazing!" Callie said with a grin

"Do you think you can win?" was another question

Callie chuckled. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could!"

"Who do you think are your main competitors?"

With another grin Callie replied. "Anyone standing on the other side of the net to me and holding a racquet!"

"Do you think you are taking on too much this year, as you have entered the doubles tournament, for the first time in almost four years?" the reporter from the BBC asked

"True, I have. First time since Addison retired from tennis and it is THREE years, she left after the French Open to! Do I think it is too much? No. I am physically fine, but it has been a while since I have played competitively, for uh, obvious reasons!" she smiled again as the reporters laughed nervously. "So, playing doubles is a good way to keep my reflexes sharp. And I will be honest, I also have a lot of fun to, and it reminds me why I love this sport so much!"

"Your new partner is Arizona Robins, the Australian Open champion?"

"It is, she is. And she is the reason why it is so much fun! She makes me laugh, and she keeps me on my toes, we are competitive with each other as to who can come up with the best shot of the day! Have you seen the way she plays? Some of the shots she makes? It's a real challenge let me tell you!"

"Aren't you worried about her well known temper tantrums?" a nasally voice droned on

Callie felt annoyed but merely shrugged. "No. Arizona is passionate about the game, she demands a lot of herself, and really only loses her temper with herself, so no, it doesn't worry me. Though I think it helps that I'm taller than her so if she tries to yell at me I will just try to scare her by being all tall dark and intimidating!"

Teddy could tell Callie was getting bored now, so she politely stepped in and ended the session. "You have your first doubles match in about two hours, if you go and shower now, you will both have time for a light lunch before you go back on court!"

Callie nodded and quickly jogged back to the locker room. By the time she had showered and changed, then headed back to the players lounge, Arizona, Teddy and Miranda had already got a table and were ready to order.

"Hey, well played out there!" Arizona smiled and discreetly squeezed her hand.

"Back atcha!" Callie grinned back, her fingers lightly brushing the top of the blondes leg as she went to pull her chair closer to the table

"I had the best lucky charm!" Arizona whispered as she quickly flicked at the chain around her neck. "The best"

Callie looked at her, their eyes briefly locking onto each other. "Glad it worked!" she whispered back. "But **you** didn't need it. I needed it, I needed to know that I was with you, as close as I could be."

"Always!" Arizona muttered softly, their eyes still locked together

"Always!" was Callies soft reply


	10. Chapter 10

They had both reached the semi final stages of the singles tournament and the doubles tournament, and had not dropped a single set between them. Callie had found herself laughing more and relaxing more than at any other tournament, mainly because of Arizona! The blonde had developed a knack of knowing exactly when Callie needed to be distracted, and as she couldn't distract her the way both of them WANTED her to, she had settled for clowning around, a lot! She would offer private commentaries on other players as they walked by, or as they watched their opponents whilst on court for the doubles. Her caustic and witty observations making Callie laugh out loud several times, something that had been quickly picked up by the press who had become fascinated by the new partnership.

Arizona had also never laughed so much, nor had she felt as involved in a tournament before. Callie knew a lot of the players and commentators, and had dragged the blonde into several conversations, something Arizona would never have dreamed of doing before. Not just because of her competitive nature, but because her lack of confidence meant she never had the nerve to strike up these sort of chats before. Sure she had always been friendly and was liked by the other players, but nobody really knew her, she had no real friends and didn't really mix with them that much. Which suited her fine, and kept her out of trouble! And she had always made a point of apologising, in person, to any opponent she might have shouted at, or who had been unfortunate enough to be caught up in one of her on court tantrums.

Even with the press, she had, always, previously been polite, factual, and brief. But, this time round, bolstered by the new found confidence Callie had instilled in her, on a high from laughing with either Callie, Teddy or Miranda, Arizona had found herself laughing and joking with the press to. And suddenly the shy and often overlooked player, known only for her fast rise through the ranks and tendency to self-combust, was now known as the charming and entertaining golden girl! Something Arizona found both scary and amusing. But Callie found charming and highly deserved

They had spent their off day practicing for a few hours, then taking a drive through the nearby countryside, stopping in a local village to pick up some fresh bread and cheese, sliced ham and fresh fruit, then they had found a secluded spot in the nearby forest to set up a picnic blanket. They playfully fed each other, laughing as they both missed each others mouths, then both unable to resist leaning in and kissing each other, slowly licking at the missed crumbs, sighing happily with the feel of each other. Wanting more, fighting for control and breathing heavily as they reluctantly pulled apart. "This is killing me!" Arizona groaned as she flopped back on to the blanket and stared at the tree tops swaying gently in the breeze.

"Me to!" Callie muttered as she flopped down beside her. "I didn't think it would be so tough, I, I can't keep my hands off you, I can't stop thinking about you, about us. About, well…"

Arizona gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Uhm" She rolled to her side and slowly traced her fingers down Callies bare arm, moving closer she brought her hand to rest on Callies tummy and slowly edged up the T-shirt Callie was wearing, allowing her fingers to skim the soft warm flesh she craved.

Callie drew in a shaky breath and allowed her eyes to close, her skin tingling as Arizona moved her hand in slow circles, pushing her T-shirt higher, allowing her hand to be bolder, circling nearer and nearer until they softly skimmed the underside of Callies breast. "God!" she whispered as she felt the jolt of her bodies reaction.

Arizona was mesmerised. Her hand tingling as it touched more and more warm skin. But it was Callies face that held her. Her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted as her chin jutted forward when Arizonas finger skimmed the swell of a breast, causing the blondes breath to hitch in her throat at both the sensation and Callies reaction. She couldn't stop herself as she bent forward and captured Callies lips in a deep passionate kiss, at the same time her hand boldly slipped right under the T-shirt and completely cupped the heavenly mound she had been seeking. Softly her hand massaged the breast, feeling the nipple peek in her palm, pushing against the soft lace and creating more friction for the now restless brunette. Moving closer still, Arizona brought her leg across, and slowly pushed it between Callies thighs, carefully she began to rock back and forth, speeding up as she heard Callies groan of pleasure, she felt the brunettes fingers digging in to her back so she moved over her to a better position, softly applying more pressure as she moved that little bit faster.

"Oh God, Arizona!" Callie groaned as the younger woman tore her lips away from Callies to trail a line of small kisses down her jaw, then up to her earlobe. "Arizona, I need you, God I need you, NOW!"

Arizona smiled against Callies neck and whispered. "Sorry baby, but this is all you get, for now! Our first time together? It is **so** not going to be on a forest floor. And we, " she slowly pulled herself back and rolled away before sitting up and looking sideways at Callie, "had better start heading back before it starts to get too late and Teddy and Miranda send out a search party"

"MEAN Robbins, very, VERY mean!"

[xx]

Teddy and Miranda looked up from their sun loungers as the pair drove back into the courtyard, Callie in the drivers seat, and Arizona seemingly conducting a rousing piece of music on the stereo. Both woman looked tanned, happy and relaxed. The two older woman looked at each other and smirked. Teddy winked and asked "Do you think they uh…."

Quickly Miranda held up her hand. "I don't know and I don't wanna know!"

Teddy pursed her lips and studied them before laughing. "Oh yeah, they so got it on! They are glowing"

Miranda lightly thumped her friend before telling her. "Altman, you need to get laid, and leave those two alone!" before standing and walking back inside

Teddy looked back over at Callie and Arizona and sighed. "True, so true!" she muttered to herself as she followed Miranda

"So you're facing Cristina Yang tomorrow!" Teddy said over dinner. "You played her before?"

"Nope. I was due to play her in the semi-final of the Australian Open, but she was beaten by Izzie Stephens. Fluke if you ask me, Stephens isn't that good. I beat her 6-1 6-1 in our match back then. And you all know I just beat her in the quarter finals by the same score! But, I do think Yang will be trickier!"

"She will be!" Callie offered. "She is fast, like really fast around court. And she is smart to. Has a whole basket of trick shots. She is fond of the drop shot and can put enough spin on the ball to kill it dead"

"Hmm!" Miranda nodded, "she played a few of them last round. Very light touch to, and hard to read. You will need to be on your toes tomorrow honey!"

"Best chance is to keep pushing her wide as much as you can, cut off her angle, put as much power in your shot as she can so she can't control the drop shots or put a spin on it!" Teddy added

"In other words," Callie grinned, "just play your normal game. Don't think about it, Cristina won't have a game plan so you shouldn't. Just react, go with your instincts. And have fun!"

"I'm all for going with my instincts!" Arizona smirked, "And definitely like having fun!"

Callie grinned and gave her a small wink as Miranda blushed and Teddy merely shook her head.

"What happened to your no sex before or during a tournament policy Torres?" Teddy grinned

"It's a policy, not a rule!" Arizona muttered

Callie giggled as she looked at her and playfully threw a grape at her. "Not that it is any of your business, but I haven't broken my policy!"

"Worse luck!" the younger blonde grumbled, earning another grape thrown in her direction. "You're killing me here Torres!" she grumbled again, before throwing the grape back, grimacing as she slightly missed and hit Miranda instead. "Whoops, sorry"

"Hmm, hope your aim is better tomorrow!" her coach snarked

They all headed to bed by 9.30. Though Arizona found it almost impossible to sleep knowing Callie was lying just the other side of the wall. Callie and her soft, silky warm skin. Her amazing breasts, toned body, luscious lips, silky hair. "Urgh!" she groaned and turned to thump at her pillow. Twenty minutes later she was standing by the connecting door, her hand on the handle as she took in a steadying breath. Deciding she needed the Latina and to hell with policy, she grabbed the handle and turned it, turning it again when it refused to budge. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" she muttered in frustration as she realised the door was locked

"Two more matches Robbins!" came an amused voice from the other side of the door, "we only have to hold on for two more matches! Three, if we wait for the Doubles final"

"I hate you!" Arizona hissed

"But I'm right, and I'm awesome!" Callie chuckled back before adding. "Goodnight Moron!"

"Night Dork, I love you!"

"Live you to, now…go to sleep!"

[xx]

They had all been right. Yang was fast, and shrewd. She stayed well back for Arizonas serve, returning more than any other player had managed so far. And her shots were accurate, extremely accurate. The first set went to a tie break, with Arizona winning on a lucky break as Yang served an uncharacteristic double fault. The second set also went to a tie break, with Arizona losing due to a backhand down the line just missing the line. Callie had sat up in her seat as she saw the blondes shoulders tense up, saw the way she was glaring at the line and shaking her head. "Walk away!" Callie muttered under her breath. "Walk away, shake it off and walk away!"

Next to her Miranda closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "No, oh no!" she whispered. "Not now!"

Callie looked at her and then back at Arizona who had now gone back to the baseline and was muttering to herself as she was preparing to serve. Callie sighed heavily as the blonde served a double fault, then yelled at herself in frustration. "Her shoulders are tensing up!" Callie whispered.

"She's loosing focus!" Miranda added

"Yang will go in for the kill, she only needs one break!" Teddy offered.

Callie shook her head and listened to the shouts of encouragement for Arizona from the public. Suddenly she grinned and cupped her hand around her mouth before yelling. "Moron!"

Arizona froze as she was bouncing the ball.

"Moron!" Callie yelled again, not caring about the odd looks she was getting from other players in the box around them. She watched as Arizona stood straight briefly, and reached for the pendant around her neck. Then sat back and laughed as Arizona fired an ace across the net. Two more aces followed, before she closed the game with a stinging back hand volley she picked out of the air as Yang attempted to lob her as she closed in on the net.

The next four games went with serve, with both women hitting harder and more accurately than ever. The audience were enthralled, the commentators ran out of superlatives, and the match had been on court for nearly two and a half hours before Arizona finally got the break of serve she needed, thanks to a drop shot of her own! Now she just needed to hold her own serve game, and her nerve! Callie could see her shoulders tensing up again as she sat down between games. Look at me, she willed, look up at me! As if hearing her, blue eyes looked right at her, and Callie smiled as she mouthed "Always!" Again, Arizona reached for her pendant, this time bringing it to her mouth and kissing it lightly, before standing and walking back to the baseline. She laughed as one of the ball boys missed one of the ball rolls and slightly juggled before capturing the errant ball. She smiled as she passed another one her towel, mouthing a small thank you, and she gave a little smile as she heard the audience shout "GO Blondie!" She decided to just, enjoy herself!

Yang narrowed her eyes as she looked at her opponent, she seemed different, she seemed, relaxed. And for the first time in the whole match, it was the more experienced player who faltered, whose shoulders tensed and whose nerves twitched. Five minutes later and it was all over, and Arizona was through to the final. Turning to the players box, she looked directly at Callie and smirked as she first held up two fingers, winking as she changed it to one. Callie threw her head back and laughed, knowing exactly what Arizona meant.

[xx]

It had been an hour since Arizonas semi final had finished, now she was the one sat in the players box, her knee bobbing up and down as she chewed nervously at her nails. Callie was up against the new world number one, Erica Hahn. A player not known for her winning personality, and also known to have a personal grudge against the tall brunette at the other end of the court. Callie had told Arizona that the two had briefly been involved, but Callie had been young and not ready for any sort of steady relationship, so as Erica had become more clingy, so Callie had been more reluctant and eventually had called their fling off. Much to Ericas sorrow, and now, now she used that sorrow as a way to build up her anger against Callie, turning every one of their matches into a battle royal. But not this time. Callie was on fire, and every shot that Erica came up with, Callie more than had an answer for.

Like Arizona, she laughed with the ball boy when he stumbled over her towel, she checked on a line judge when an errant ball smacked against him, laughed as an audience member yelled her name out just as everyone else had fallen silent. She was relaxed. She was having fun. And she was destroying Erica Hahn! As Erica lined up to stay in the match, having lost the first set 6-3, and now 5-2 down, she was still happy and relaxed. Erica served down the line and Callie hit a forehand back, moving in to take a volley shot. Erica hit the cross court return and Callie reached for it, her racquet connected and the she played the perfect volley, but yelped in surprise and pain when she felt her back spasm.

Arizona saw her face and was instantly on her feet, closely followed by Teddy. Callie had fallen to the ground and didn't seem to be able to move. The umpire called for the trainer, who had obviously been close by as they ran on to court almost immediately. He turned Callie on to her tummy and started to massage at the base of her back, the brunette grimaced again and shook her head. He brought out a freeze spray and covered her back. Then slowly helped her to sit and gently encouraged her to stretch before helping her to her feet, holding her steady as she calmly tested her body. Callie smiled and nodded as she limped back to the baseline, waving in acknowledgment as the audience thunderously applauded her.

Whilst Callies treatment had been going on, Erica had stayed as far away as possible. But Arizona hadn't failed to notice the smirk on her face the whole time. As Callie signalled she was ready to play, and Arizona sat back down, she looked again at the lanky opponent, and knew she was going to try to hurt Callie.

She hit her next serve to Callies backhand, making her stretch a fraction, Callie returned it, but not with her usual power, allowing Erica to hit a stinging cross court shot. Callie nodded and acknowledged it, also acknowledging that Erica was taking no prisoners. Bouncing slightly to try to jog her cramping back muscles loose, she briefly closed her eyes, smiling as she heard a familiar voice yell "Dork!" she turned and looked briefly at the box, noticing that Arizona was playing with her pendant, bringing it to her lips as she locked on Callies brown eyes. Sighing slightly, Callie gave a small nod to herself and muttered. "Come on OLD girl, three more points, you can do it!" She looked up and saw Erica smirking at her. God, she thought, I have to do it, the bitch is far too smug!

Erica thought Callie was on the ropes, was convinced this was her chance to get back in the game, was planning the next few games in her head. So she was left in open mouthed amazement when her best serve was not just returned, but flashed by her like a speeding bullet. Fluke, she thought as she smirked again. Callie was in pain, she couldn't keep this up. She gasped as another return whistled passed her. She managed to connect to the next return of serve, but only just, her return was short and Callie had already moved in. One quick punch of a shot and it was all over. Callie had won, and Arizona was on her feet whistling and cheering as Callie approached the net to shake hands with her defeated opponent, slightly shocked when Erica merely glared at her before throwing her racquet against her chair and kicking at a bottle of water, barely caring as it hit one of the ball boys. Callie was instantly at his side, rubbing his head gently as she asked if he was ok, shaking her head in disgust as Erica stormed off court. "Guess the press conference will be interesting!" she grinned at the ball boy as she lightly rubbed his head.

She was sat in the press conference some thirty minute later, gently mocking Ericas behaviour but refusing to openly ridicule or condemn the other woman. She explained her back twinge as cramp, and jokingly promised to drink more water in the final. Confirmed she was loving every minute of the tournament, and thanked all of her fans for the constant faith in her and support. But then, just as Teddy was about to guide her out, that man from the BBC stood up again and asked. "Will it be strange, to face your best friend and doubles partner as an opponent for the title?"

"Oh, uhm!" Callie stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "You know what, I have no idea what it will be. Except, I know I am looking forward to it!"

Arizona had been watching on the monitor in the players lounge, she suddenly looked at Miranda. "I have to play Callie!" she gasped.

"Uh huh!"

"I hadn't, hadn't planned on that happening!"

"Uh huh"

"Crap!" she muttered before picking up her purse and yelling "Tell the others I'll see them later. Back at the Villa, will you take my kit back for me? I, I have to clear my head!"

Miranda watched her go and closed her eyes. "Dangerous!" she whispered to herself. "So dangerous"


	11. Chapter 11

Callie had been disappointed, but not surprised, when she joined the others and found Arizona missing. She had been silent for the drive home to, giving only short answers to anything Teddy asked until eventually her coach had stopped asking. As they walked into the rented property, Callie had merely mumbled she needed another shower before quickly heading back to her room.

Teddy watched her then turned to Miranda. "This is what you were worried about isn't it? The two of them becoming so close, then, this. Facing each other in a major final? You knew it would rock them!"

The shorter woman nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "Arizona likes, no, scratch that. She LOVES Callie!"

"Really?" the dirty blonde gasped as her eyes went wide. "She told you that?"

Miranda chuckled. "She didn't need to! I know that girl, we're…we're family. I know her. I can see the way she watches your girl. Seen the way she has changed these last few weeks, for the better I may add. Arizona, doesn't do change. But for Callie? She hasn't even realised it was happening! She has dropped her guard. People are getting to see the real Arizona Robbins, the one I met when she was just a kid at a junior tennis club who used to hide behind her big brother, until he encouraged her to play, until her confidence built up. That Arizona Robbins has been bottled up for years now, but now…thanks to Callie? She's back! And it is so good to see her, and to see Arizona truly happy!"

"She has a brother, I, I'm surprised! He doesn't come to the tournaments. None of her family do actually! Not that I've seen anyway. What's that about? Oh, did they disown her kinda thing, cos she is gay?"

"No" Bailey sighed. "And it's not my place to tell you. Let's just say, these last few years have been real tough for her, real tough. And bit by bit they have chipped away at her, and she has had to build walls up to protect herself. Walls I thought would stay there for the rest of her life! But Callie? She was like a bulldozer! Three weeks in and Arizona is happy and relaxed, talking holidays for heavens sake! She, she even got gooey about an article in one the magazines showing perfect wedding venues!"

"Weddings?!" Teddy squeaked

"Um hmm. But, that's not how I know she loves Callie. I just have to watch them together ya know. See the way Arizona looks at her, how she seems to know what Torres is thinking, feeling. Callie looks at Arizona the same way. They, they fit together. They are a match, and I'm not just talking doubles team here! They get each other. Callie calms Arizona down and makes her laugh, Arizona pulls Callie put of her shell and makes her have fun. But they talk to each other, more importantly, they listen!"

Teddy nodded then grinned. "But, this is all good right? I mean, we want them to be happy! SO, it's good that they have found each other. It's good!"

"Yeah!" Miranda sighed. "Except the day after tomorrow, they get to walk on to court together. One of them will win, and one them will lose. Arizona, wants to win, needs to win. Not just because she is competitive, but because she has a point to prove. Callie, needs to win, because she is wanting to show the world she is back, and will be number one again! Arizona, wants that for Callie, and Callie wants that for Arizona. Both of them know, they KNOW, that win or lose, they are going to be hurting. Hurting the other, hurting themselves BECAUSE they hurt the other ya know!"

Teddy shook her head a fraction. "But, but, if they love each other, they'll understand!"

"It's because they love each other it will hurt!"

Again Teddy shook her head. "You think because they have only been friends, uh, girlfriends. Whatever they are. For three weeks, that they won't be tough enough to get through this?"

Miranda sighed as she looked at her, her soft brown eyes narrowed a fraction as she whispered. "I don't know. And neither do they! That's why this is dangerous!"

[xx]

Miranda was starting to get a little worried. It had been over three hours since Arizona had left the stadium, promising to see them back at the villa. Callie had asked after her several times, trying not to show that she to was concerned. Finally a taxi drew up outside, and a very tired and unhappy Arizona clambered out. She paid the driver then leaned in to mutter something. He nodded and drove off, peeping his horn as he went.

"You ok?" Miranda asked as she walked over to meet her

"No!" the blonde huffed. "Yes! Ah! I don't know!" she huffed again. "I got in to the final Miranda! The French Open final! Me! I did it! But, it was Callie who pulled me back from self-destructing out there! She knew what to do. She got me through! And now? Now I have to go up against her! How can I do that? How can I play against the woman who means more to me than anybody else!? How Bailey?"

"Easy!" came a soft voice from behind her. "You walk on that court and you forget all about THAT woman. You forget about us, about me. And you focus on your game, your shots, your instinct. And play against the faceless opponent on the other side of the net. The woman you have to beat." Callie came to stand next to her and waited until Miranda had discreetly walked away before pulling Arizona into a tight hug.

"I can't. I can't do that Callie!" Arizona sniffed as she wrapped her arms around her. "I can't!"

Callie sighed and gently rocked her. "You can. And you WILL! Arizona, listen to me, just, listen. I love everything about you. Everything. From the way you make me laugh, to the goofy faces you pull when you are reading. To the clumsy way you walk around before you have had your insane amount of morning coffee. The way your eyes crinkle at the edge when you try to use the remote control, and the way you stick your tongue out a fraction when you are trying to concentrate on something. I love the way you stroke my hair when we are just sat watching TV, the way we can just sit silently side by side and not need to speak, but know exactly what each other are thinking. I love that you don't want to change me, that you don't want anything from me, except to be myself. And I love that you want to make me happy, that making me happy, makes you happy. And you do Arizona, you do, you make me SO happy. Crazy happy! So you see. I love YOU. All of you. The fact you happen to be an insanely hot and gifted tennis player is just one, tiny part of you, of us! And it's me. Calliope Iphegenia Torres that loves you. _**I**_. Love you. Not the tennis player Callie Torres. Not the cool, aloof player that walks on court and switches the world out. She. She ADMIRES you. And your little tantrums on court amuse her! But, she acknowledges your skill, and glories in it. But she is not the one standing here, now, in this foyer, holding you in her arms. And she is not the one counting the days until I can sweep you up in my arms and drag you to my bed!"

Arizona chuckled slightly and tightened her grip around Callie.

"So what I'm saying, moron, is that you can walk on that court. And you can play against me. Just like you played against Yang today. And when the match is over, we walk off court, we get changed, and we go back to being us, to like we promised the day we first met!"

"If I beat you, I don't want you to hate me!" Arizona whispered

"It's just a game!" Callie replied, gently kissing her temple. "A game. Not life or death. And, and I could never hate you! Will uh, will you hate me if I beat you?"

"NO!" Arizona looked up quickly, shaking her head violently. "No never, I could never hate you. Never!"

Callie smiled, really smiled as she playfully pinched Arizonas chin. "Then what are we worried about? We can do this! We can!"

Arizona nodded then narrowed her eyes a fraction as a mischievous smirk played across her face. "Care to make it more interesting?" Callie quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head. "How about a small wager?"

Callie pursed her lips and whispered. "Go on"

"If I win, I will expect you to take me to dinner at one of THE finest restaurants in Paris!" the blonde winked and added. "Wine and dine me and you might just get lucky!" she giggled

"Ooooh, well. With a wager like that how could I refuse?" Callie let the back of her hand trail lazily up and down Arizonas bare arm as she pouted a fraction before asking. "And uh, if I win? What do I get?"

"Besides all this?" Arizona smirked as she looked down at her own body and then back at Callie. "Well. Hmmm. They DO have McDonalds in Paris to ya know!"

"Will I still get lucky?"

Arizona pretended to think about it. "We'll see!" she giggled again

Callie gasped as Arizona pulled out of her arms and walked away, wiggling and swaying her hips suggestively, fully aware that Callies eyes were firmly locked on her butt .

"I'll eat your gherkin!" Callie yelled after her, just as Teddy walked into the foyer

"I, I really hope that isn't a euphemism for something sexual!" her friend stammered as she wrinkled her nose a fraction

Callie just looked at her and shook her head a fraction before stepping up to her, patting her shoulder and telling her. "You need to get laid Altman!"

"Why does EVERBODY keep telling me that?!" the older woman huffed as she watched Callie walk away laughing

[xx]

The four of them sat down for dinner and the conversation inevitably turned to the days ahead. "We're not talking tactics at the table!" Callie laughed at Teddy as her coach said her second serve needed more practice

"Not in front of the enemy anyway Altman!" Arizona smirked and playfully raised her glass

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Teddy grimaced

"But to be fair, your second serve DID suck!" Arizona nodded at Callie, "need to sort that out before Saturday if we're gonna beat Hahn and Stevens!"

"You're worried about the doubles?" Miranda chuckled

Arizona merely shrugged and winked at Callie as the tall brunette winked back.

The housekeeper was just clearing away the dishes when they heard a horn beep outside.

"Ah, that'll be my cab!" Arizona said as she stood up and peeked out of the window. "Yup, that's it! Francine, can you ask him to load up my luggage? Thanks!" she smiled as the housekeeper scurried off

Miranda stood and nodded then rushed out of the room as she said. "I'll just grab my stuff to, be back in five!"

"Your cab? Your, your LUGGAGE? Arizona? What?!" Callie stood and walked over to her, her brown eyes showing her confusion

"Callie! Callie! Calm down!" Arizona smiled gently at her

"I thought we sorted this before. I thought, we were only going to be rivals on court . Why are you leaving me? Are you leaving me? I don't understand? What did I do wrong?"

"CALLIE!" Arizona chuckled. "Breathe honey! Ok? Just breathe!"

Callie stopped and took a couple of deep breaths before looking straight into blue eyes and whimpering. "Don't go!"

Arizona pulled her into a tight hug and gently stroked her hair. "It's for the best baby! And it is NOTHING that you gave done! Callie!" she sighed and took a step back as she felt her girlfriend tremble. She brought her hand up and cupped her cheek. "I'm doing this for us! The press are already suspicious about are, uhm, relationship. They are making a big deal about us as friends playing against each other, what would they do if they knew how we really felt about each other huh? And if I stay here, neither of us will be focused on Saturday, and that wouldn't be fair on Teddy, Miranda, or either of us! YOU need to talk to Teddy, you need to practice and get your game plan. And so do I!"

"But, I need you! I need you here Arizona!"

The blonde chuckled and quickly pecked her cheek before whispering. "Look at it this way, absence makes the heart grow fonder…and this blonde hornier! Next time I come to this Villa, the tournament will be over. And your ass, Ms Torres, in fact ALL of you….is mine!"

Callie closed her eyes and swallowed. "Oh!" she husked. "True!"

Miranda chose that moment to walk back in, giving a small apologetic smile as Callie opened her eyes to look at her. "Uhm, we have to go!" she said softly. "Arizona!"

"Sure, I'm ready" Arizona bent forward and softly kissed Callie, her hand reaching for the brunettes as she tightly squeezed them. "I love you!" she whispered. "But on Saturday…"

"I'm gonna whup your ass!" Callie chuckled, fighting the sudden prickle of tears she felt, surprised at how truly upset she felt that Arizona wouldn't be at the Vila with her. "Two nights Torres!" she whispered with a small nod to herself as she watched Arizona say goodnight to Teddy. "Two nights! I can handle that!"

Callie and Teddy walked out to the courtyard and watched as their friends climbed in. Arizona immediately wound down the window and looked at Callie. "I'll miss you!" she husked. "But you know I'm doing the right thing!"

"Yeah!" Callie nodded slowly. "I know. I'll miss you to!"

"Night Dork!"

Callie gave a small chuckle. "Night Moron!" she whispered, waving as the cab pulled away.

They stood and watched the tails lights vanish down the private lane before Teddy turned to her and said determinedly. "Right. Let's talk second serve!" And with that she turned and walked back inside, tugging a reluctant Callie behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy found Callie sitting out by the pool. It was dark now, but the soft underwater lighting and the subtle lighting on the patio made the area seem war and inviting. Callie was sat staring into space, her face blank and expressionless. "Penny for them?" Teddy said gently as she came to sit on the lounger next to her friend.

Callie gave a small smile. "Don't waste your money! Not worth a penny!"

"Let me be the judge of that huh?" Teddy smiled back and waited a few minutes before adding. "Talk to me Callie. I'm your friend to remember? Before I was your coach, and long after I finish being your coach…I'm your friend. Talk to me"

"Did you ever imagine how much life can change in a year?" Callie finally whispered. "How, how WE can change?"

Teddy reached over and took her hand. "Mad isn't it? My injury? Ending my career the way it did. All my plans over within a day! Madness, just…..mad!"

"Yeah, mad!" Callie licked her lips and looked at her friend. "This time last year Mark, uh….Mark and I were together and planning our wedding! He wanted to get married back in LA, at his house with all his showbizzy friends! I wanted to get married in New York. A small ceremony, down by the water ya know. Intimate! He wanted a lavish feast and then to party 'til dawn. I wanted to go La Cabana for Tapas and fine wine with good friends, then slip away to start our lives together!"

"You two always were the epitome of opposites that attract!" Teddy chuckled

"He slept with Reed!" Callie said giving a small laugh. "The night before we both played in the French Open finals last year, he slept with Reed. I sent him to a hotel because I needed to rest and focus, and Mark could never just be…still! So I sent him to a hotel, and he thought I was giving him, permission, to do as he pleased! And I forgave him!"

"You? You FORGAVE him?"

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, crazy huh? But he made such a good argument, and I didn't want anything to ruin the buzz of winning here, that I forgave him! And then we travelled to London, and Wimbledon. He chose to stay in the hotel for the whole fortnight. I thought he was being thoughtful. Turns out he was just, being Mark!"

"Uh oh!"

"You! He slept with Stephens, and Reed again. Worse still, he slept with Lexie Grey!"

"He did what? But, she dumped him before you two got together again!"

Callie nodded thoughtfully. "Turns out she still loved him, and she tried to get him to break up with me!"

Teddy sighed and gripped Callies hand tighter. "But he didn't, because he truly loved you!"

Callie laughed and shook her head. "No, no he didn't! I mean he DID! But, not in the way he loved her. He was just, he was just afraid that breaking up with me, would ruin his image with the press! He tried to prove that Lexie meant nothing to him by then sleeping with a random stranger! Some, some woman who had approached us for autographs when we were out for dinner. Seems when I went to the ladies she came back and slipped him her number, he was in a hotel alone, wanted some, uh…sexual sorbet! So he called her, and slept with her. Then he TOLD me, as if it was something to be proud of. That he had slept with her to get over Lexie and realise how much he wanted me! But really, he just wanted us to carry on, keep out Golden Couple of tennis image, all about the T baby!"

"Callie!"

"What? Its' true!" She took a deep breath before telling Teddy. "The day of the, the accident. We were arguing. **All day. I** thought it had finally calmed down, that he had told me everything, so still got in the car with him and headed off for our wild holiday. Sun, sea…SEX! But, I was wrong! He made some glib comment, and I….I turned on him. Let him know that I knew about him and Lexie. He didn't deny it. He just, shrugged it off, as if I should expect him to cheat on me. So, we were fighting in the car, then he told me about the, fan! How he had just randomly slept with her, but I should be glad because it wasn't as good as it was between us so he knew because of that, that he could marry me and be happy!"

"Callie!" Teddy whispered

Callie took another deep breath. "We ended the engagement. No, I, I ended the engagement. In that car, minutes before, before we crashed. Minutes before. But, oh Teddy…we were fine! I mean REALLY fine! We were laughing and joking about it, realised we were better as friends. Hot, sexy, **special** , friends, you know the kind, with, uhm, special perks. Man but he could turn me on, even when I was pissed at him! I even wondered if I COULD marry him, just for the sex and friendship, maybe be…be as open as he was and have uh, other friends. He, he would have been a great husband. Hot, sexy as hell, and such a big goofy kid that he would have been an amazing dad to our kids, the kids I was still dreaming we could have, every time I forgave him, it was because of that dream. He was such a charmer ya know, the perfect guy! And a absolute GOD in bed!"

Teddy chuckled and nodded

"I agreed to carryon with the holiday, despite breaking off the engagement, I agreed to carry on to the Villa. One last hoorah kinds thing! He uhm, he was, uh, keen, to get to the place we had rented. Put his foot down. There was oil on the road and, well, you know the rest!"

"Yeah, yeah I know the rest!" Teddy whispered

Callie closed her eyes and gave another small laugh. "When they told me I wouldn't walk again, I knew I was going to prove them wrong! When they said ok, you'll walk, but you'll never play tennis again, I knew I would. I, I had to. Because I had _nothing_ else in my life! I had lost Mark, and was barely holding on! He had been my future, all my dreams, my, my kids! If, if I had given up, if YOU had let me give up, if I had lost this, lost tennis? I wouldn't have survived! I would have lost everything. For nine months, my whole focus has been on getting back on court, getting back out there and reclaiming my crown. Winning, being number one. Having, that control again. Safe!"

Teddy scrunched up one eye and pursed her lips. "Something has changed?"

Callie nodded and smiled. "Everything has changed!"

"Arizona?"

Callie turned to look at her, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah!" she breathed out. "Arizona!"

"Wow! You, you really love her huh?"

"I do! I really do! Teddy, I. I have NEVER felt like this before. Not even when Mark and I first started to date, or whatever we did! But with her? She makes me feel alive! I take notice of the world around me. Tennis is, is just a part of my life, but it is NOT my whole life. She is. She is! I trust her. She has given me hope. She has given me back my future, my dreams! She. Is. Everything1"

Teddy sat up and shook her head a fraction. "Oh God, you're going to throw the match!"

Callie laughed out loud. "HELL no. She'd hate me if I did that, and she'd know. Besides, I'm starting to get a liking to McDonalds!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind Teddy!" Callie smiled as she patted her hand. "Never mind. But no. I'm not going to throw the match. I am still going to go out there determined to win, I have to. I just," she sighed, "I just hope Arizona really meant it when she agreed that we walk off court after and leave it all behind"

[xx]

Miranda was just about to head to her own room when she suddenly stopped and lightly slapped her own head. "Damn!" she hissed, "I forgot! That Montgomery woman collared me before I left the stadium. She is putting together a piece on Callie, her big come back….rise from the ashes so to speak. She was wondering if you would be willing to make a contribution, as her doubles partner as well as rival!"

"I'm not her rival!" Arizona told her forcefully, "I'm, I'm her opponent for the next match. Rival implies, well it implies that I want to crush her"

"And you don't?" Bailey asked with a small smile. "That's what you usually want!"

Arizona smiled back. "No. I want to win, and intend to win. But I don't want to do it to hurt her. I just, I want to, uh, I want…I want her to feel proud of me!" She lowered her eyes as she whispered. "Been a long time since someone has cared enough for me to feel proud!"

Bailey walked over to her, and surprised them both by hugging the blonde. "I am proud of you. I am SO proud of you. Each and every day. I have seen you put your family first every step of the way, though I wonder if your father deserves it I know you would never turn your back on him. And I admire you for that, more than I could ever say. And your mom? I see how hurt you are every Sunday when you come back from visiting her, I know you have sat there for hours, with her not even acknowledging you are in the room. Yet every Sunday you are in town, off you go, to sit with her and talk to her, make sure she is never alone. You have put your whole life on hold, put away your dreams of being a doctor, step on this treadmill of professional tennis. I know you enjoy the game, and you are competitive, EXTREMELY competitive!" They both chuckled as Miranda stepped a little further back but still kept her hand on the blondes arm. "But you don't love it, it isn't your life, but you have let it take over so you could get better and better, and win, for your family. But, it's not you, it's not your life!"

"No!" Arizona whispered. "No, it isn't!"

Miranda gave her a small smile. "But these last few weeks? Well, I have seen that young Arizona Robbins I met when her brother used to drag her around everywhere. Seen the way your eyes light up and heard you laugh more than I have heard you laugh for years. And we both know why huh?"

Arizona smiled and nodded. "We do. Callie!"

"Yeah. Callie!" Bailey smiled. "She, she has brought you back to life. And. And it makes me, so happy to see. I have _always_ been proud of you Arizona Robbins. But right now? I am so much more than proud. You. Are. Amazing."

Arizona felt her lips trembling as she looked at the sincerity in the other womans eyes. "Thank you!"

"Win or lose Arizona, I KNOW, Callie feels the same way. She, she loves you. Just remember that when you walk off court when the match is over. Win or lose, she loves you. Leave the tennis on the court!"

Arizona nodded and smiled. "I intend to! Or I intend to try!"

"That's something!" Bailey chuckled. "With YOUR temper! That's something!"

With a sly grin Arizona added. "And I intend to win. There is a very fancy meal here in Paris with my name on it!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind Miranda," Arizona patted her friends shoulder, "never mind!"

Bailey shook her head then stepped back again as she stammered. "So. The Montgomery woman. What do I tell her?"

Arizona grinned. "Tell her to meet me at the hotel tomorrow, and I will do whatever she needs. Callie deserves that!"

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Night Robbins!"

"Night Miranda Bailey. And uhm…" Arizona shrugged a fraction before muttering. "Thank you. For everything. For, for being my family!"

Miranda merely smiled and nodded before turning and leaving the room. Arizona sighed and flopped back on her bed. It wasn't late, she could watch TV, read, dance around in her underwear! Something Callie had told her she liked to do, and Arizona had recently discovered she liked to! Callie. Arizona smiled as she pictured the brunette lying on the forest floor, the canopy of leaves casting a dappled pattern on the blanket below them, below where Callie lay, with Arizona kissing her, holding her, touching her. "Damn!" she muttered, before huffing and heading into the bathroom for a cold shower


	13. Chapter 13

Callie sighed in frustration as she tried to ring Arizona one more time

"She is gone all of a day and you'd think you've been separated for weeks!" Teddy chuckled as she came to sit next to her on the hotel sofa and passed her the glass of juice she had brought over

"I just can't believe she is not answering me!" Callie huffed, "I thought we were ok, that we weren't gonna be all competitive until we got on the court! But nooooooo, Ms Robbins is ignoring me, trying to what? Psych me out?"

Again Teddy chuckled. "I'm sure that's not it Callie! Have you uh, have you tried ringing Miranda?"

"Miranda?"

"Short woman! Scary eyes went she's pissed! Attitude! Arizonas coach and best friend! Ringing any bells now. Miranda? Miranda Bailey! She just might know why Arizona isn't answering!"

"I could ring Miranda!" Callie gasped with a small smile

"Yeah, there ya go slugger! Good idea! Don't know where you got the idea from!" Teddy smirked and winked

"Smart ass!"

"Yup, but you love me!"

Callie looked sideways at her and playfully slapped her arm as she waited for Miranda to pick up her call

"What's up Torres?!" Miranda whispered

"Miranda? Everything ok?" Callie asked as she scrunched up her face

"Wait a minute, let me just, uh…."

Callie frowned more as she waited for Miranda to speak to her. "Bailey?"

"Sorry!" Miranda finally replied. "Had to step right out, their microphones are sensitive!"

"Microphones? What?"

Bailey sighed. "Arizona is doing an interview with your friend Montgomery, uh….Addison. She IS a finalist here after all!"

Callie felt her shoulders drop in relief. "That's why she isn't answering her phone!"

"THAT'S why you're ringing me! Cos Arizona isn't answering her phone quick enough for you? DO I LOOK like her social secretary?"

"Well, no but…."

"Did I do anything to give you any possible idea that I was in charge of her social life in anyway?"

"N-no. Definitely not. Sorry!" Callie whispered. "I was just, worried!"

"No you weren't. You were just missing her!"

"That to!" Callie replied with a small smile. Is she missing me?"

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry! Where is she being interviewed!?" Callie tried to sound as casual as possible as she asked

Miranda sighed before answering. "At the same hotel you are currently sat jabbering away on your phone1"

"Huh?"

"Look up Torres!"

Callie instantly sat up straighter and started to scan the hotel foyer and adjacent dining room, smiling brightly as she saw Miranda walking towards them. Hanging up her phone she stood up and looked passed her, trying to see where Arizona was being interviewed

"Quit straining your neck Torres! Goldilocks and Red are out in the gardens doing a little one on one interview, they're nearly done though so sit tight. I just KNOW she will wanna see you!" Bailey said as she finally reached them

Teddy chuckled as Callie sat down, but her eyes stayed locked on the far set of doors, her knee bouncing restlessly.

"She always this impatient?" Bailey asked as she looked at Teddy

"Yup!"

"Uh huh. Bet she is a bundle of fun on Christmas morning!"

"I wouldn't know, I make it a point to be as far away as possible!" Teddy laughed, knowing it wasn't always true. She had made sure that her friend joined her and her family for Christmas and Thanksgiving every year that she didn't make it to the Webberd since Callie had broken free of her own family

They both laughed as they saw Callies face light up and he eyes go wide. "Without even turning round I'm guessing Arizona is walking our way!" Miranda said with a small smirk

"Yup, Addison is with her though, so Callie is trying to be subtle!"

"THIS! This is subtle. Lord help us" Bailey just shook her head and tried not to smile

"Hey!" Arizona nearly bounced up and down as she had spotted Callie, but knowing who was walking next to her she had fought her instinct and instead increased her pace a little and came to stand as close to the now standing Latina as possible, struggling not to throw her arms around her and pull her into a kiss, settling for gently leaning in and letting their hands brush against each other

"Hey yourself!" Callie muttered, her soft brown eyes locked on sparkling blue. "You look good! Sleep ok?"

"I look GOOD thanks to Addisons make up team. And I slept ok eventually, was tough to settle without, uh, without the sound of the swimming pool, yeah, I uhm, got used to the sound of the pool!"

Addison laughed lightly as she stepped forward to hug Callie, not noticing the way Arizona pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling, stamping her foot a fraction in frustration. "Yeah right!" Addison chuckled, "My make-up team had very little work to do on you Arizona, you are gorgeous, right ladies?"

Miranda and Teddy both shrugged and nodded a fraction, but Callies eyes widened a fraction as she turned to really look at Arizona. "Yeah," she breathed out, "gorgeous!"

Addison narrowed her eyes and tilted her head a fraction as she noticed Callies reaction. "Uhm, anyway, Callie, you about ready for your turn on camera?"

"You're being interviewed to?" Arizona asked in surprise

"Well yeah!" Callie chuckled. "I mean, you may not have noticed, but I'm in the final to. Oh yeah, and I'm your PARTNER in the doubles final to….remember?!"

"Oh, of course, I mean, I just thought you'd already done your interview with Addison!" Arizona stammered as she saw the slight waring glance from the red head

"I DID, but that was before I reached, the final!" Callie said slowly and chuckled. "And now I am doing the follow up right Addi?"

"Right!" her friend grinned and gave a small thumbs up. "In fact, why don't I go and uh, get the crew set up again, and I'll meet you out there!"

"I'll walk out with you!" Teddy said as she fell in to step with the leggy TV reporter

"And I need the ladies, excuse me!" Miranda scuttled off quickly, leaving Callie and Arizona staring at each other

"Do you know how much I want to hold you right now?" Callie husked as she stepped a fraction closer to the blonde, her little finger hooking around the little finger on Arizonas hand and gently tugging

"As much as I wanna pull you against me and shower you in kisses" Arizona whispered back. "Preferably AFTER I'd got you out of those rather cute shorts you're wearing. Nice ass Torres!"

Callie chuckled and let her eyes skim up and down the shorter womans body. "Nice EVERYTHING Robbins!" she grinned with a small wink.

"God, I can't wait until tomorrow night!" Arizona groaned she wriggled slightly against the pure desire rolling through her body

Callie leaned forward and whispered right against her ear. "I am SO gonna make it worth the wait!" She straightened up a fraction and looked straight into Arizonas eyes. Smiling again she mouthed. "I love you!" before stepping back and licking her lips. "I'll uh, see you on court tomorrow Miss Robbins!"

"You will Miss Torres" this time it was Arizona who leaned in and whispered. "But you'll see MORE of me back at the Villa tomorrow night!"

Callie gulped and watched as Arizona gave a small wave as she walked away. With a small shake of her head and a light chuckle she walked out to join Addison for her interview

[xx]

Addison watched as Callie made her way over to her. She was smiling and seemed to have a real spring in her step. Addison Montgomery found herself grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "So" she smirked as Callie gave her another small hug. "Someones still in love huh?"

"What? I'm sorry, uh what?" Callie stammered, a faint blush tinging her cheeks

Addison giggled and pulled Callie slightly away for the rest of her crew. "I know you Callie! We've been friends for years and I know you! Last time I saw you even remotely as giddy as this was the day after you had discovered the Sloan method!"

Callie blushed more but gave a sly smile. "Oh yeah!"

"But now, well, does Robbins have a better, uhm….technique?"

"I still don't know" Callie grinned then winked. "But I intend to find out VERY soon!"

"You mean you STILL haven't, uh, really? You haven't slept with her yet?"

"Geez Addi, say it a bit louder, don't think they heard you across the rest of Europe!"

"I'm sorry, but seriously? You two sent the temperature rocketing just by looking at each other and you're telling me you haven't done the horizontal mumba with her yet!?"

"Rhumba, and no! We decided to wait, take things slow. Get to, know each other before we, we uh…"

"Rhumba'd!"

Callie chuckled then looked straight at her friend as she said. "Addi. I, I uh….I love her! I've known her 3 weeks, and already I love her so much that I know, one day, I am gonna marry that woman!"

"Whoa! Callie! That, that's huge!"

"I know" the brunette smiled and nodded. "I know. But Addie. I mean it. I really do!"

"Well wow girl!"

Callie giggled. "She makes me smile just by thinking of her, and when I'm with her, I feel alive!"

"And all this without seeing her naked!"

"Yup" Callie groaned and bit her bottom lip. "God I can't wait until tomorrow night!"

"DO I wanna know?"

Callie looked at her and just grinned

"Oooooh!" Addison smirked. "I see! When you said soon, you meant it!"

Callies grin widened until a huge smile broke through. "We are gonna celebrate, man, are we gonna celebrate!"

"Win or lose huh Torres!"

"Win or lose" Callie whispered, then smiled more brightly than Addison had ever seen before


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday came all too quickly, and Arizona had been awake for at least an hour by the time her alarm went off. Sighing she threw her pillow at the alarm and climbed out of bed. She did several minutes of gentle stretching before taking a long warm shower, then dressing in her favourite casual work out gear and heading to Baileys room to have breakfast and one last pep talk.

"You sleep ok?" Miranda asked as she watched the porter set up the small table on her patio for room service

"Fine!" was the soft reply

"You sure?"

"I said fine. I slept fine. Just FINE!" Arizona snapped

Baileys eyes narrowed but she bit her tongue. After all, it was only natural for the blonde to be nervous. "Well, glad we cleared that up!" she whispered

"Sorry!" Arizona whispered back as she flopped down on to the nearest chair and started to pick at the delicious breakfast.

"Easy on the dairy!" Bailey chuckled, "you know it doesn't tend to sit too well on your gut if you are running around!"

"Hmmm"

"Well, this is fun!" Bailey snarked after almost ten minutes of complete silence

"I miss Callie!" Arizona said softly. "How dumb is that huh? I have known her three weeks, and I can't even go three hours without thinking about her"

"That's love for you Robbins" Bailey smiled. "Love makes you dumb! Not that you have ever been that bright!" she chuckled

Arizonas mouth dropped open and her eyes widened a fraction. "Did you just make a funny Miranda Bailey?"

"Maybe I did" the shorter woman smirked. "Or maybe, maybe I was just calling you dumb!"

Arizona stared for a few seconds before laughing and throwing a piece of torn off croissant at her coach, at her friend.

[xx]

Teddy shook her head slowly as she watched Callie swim another length of the pool, tossing an empty plastic water bottle at Callies head as she touched the wall by Teddys feet

"Oh! What the hell Altman!" the Latina spluttered as she broke the surface. "You cudda given me concussion, or drowned me!"

"Oooh, yeah, absolutely, cos that little bitty bit of plastic can seriously do so much harm to that thick skull of yours!"

"My thick sk…uh…what?" Callie frowned. "Did I piss you off somehow?"

"You are supposed to be getting ready! We leave for the stadium in an **hour** ….you have a final to play in, yet here you, paddling up and down your pool as if you have Jaws chasing your ass! So much for saving your energy and focussing!"

Callie grinned. "I am focused. Too focused. I think of the final, and I think of Arizona, I think of Arizona, and I think of a blue bikini, hot perfect boobs and a smokin' body!"

"Pervert!"

"And proud!" Callies grin turned into a lopsided smirk.

"Get out of the pool Torres, we have to go!"

"Ok, ok! Uhm, help me out here!" Callie asked as she reached out for Teddys hand

Teddy shook her head bent a fraction and extended her arm. "CALLIE!" she screamed as instantly Callie latched on her arm and tugged her forward, catching her off balance and sending her toppling into the pool. "I hate you sometimes!" she spluttered as she surfaced and lightly trod water, glaring as Callie nimbly lifted herself out of the pool and ran inside to change, but not before she heard Teddy start to chuckle

[xx]

Arizona bounced lightly up and down on her feet, shaking her arms and letting her head roll from side to side. She glanced nervously at the clock and took a steadying breath. She felt more nervous than she ever had before, felt her heart pounding. She tried again to take in another deep breath, swallowing as she felt the lump form in her chest. Groaning in frustration she decided she needed fresh air, so, even though she had been told to wait in the VIP locker room, decided to take a small walk to the players balcony before Bailey got back and stopped her. She had been expecting the main locker room to be empty so was surprised when she collided with someone as they were leaving. "Sorry!" she mumbled, her head still down as she focused on getting to the balcony

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Torres' trained monkey!" came a snide voice

Arizona turned and narrowed her eyes as she saw who was looking back at her. "Erica? What are you doing here? You don't have a match to play in yet. Seem to recall you were beaten by Callie!"

The taller blonde gave a tight lipped smile and a small nod. "Indeed. But I have a doubles match to play later and my partner and I have just finished a practice session. WE like to be prepared!"

Arizona tilted her head and narrowed her eyes even more

"Tell me Robbins" Erica stepped closer and lowered her voice. "The Ozzie Open? Day of the final? What were you doing hours before the match? Cos I seem to remember seeing you on the practice courts warming up and getting yourself all psyched up! Today? No Arizona Robbins! Know why?"

"Enlighten me!"

"Cos Callie has got you whipped! She has won this match already, without taking a shot! It's what she does Robbins, it's how she works it! She befriends you, gets your trust, makes you relax and lose focus, then snap! She steps up and just, wipes you off the court!"

Arizona shook her head slowly. "It's not like that with us. Callie is my best friend, she is my partner, but out there today? She is the woman I have to beat!"

"Sure! Of course she is Robbins! Best friend…right!" Erica smirked, then her own eyes narrowed, and suddenly she started to laugh. A dark humourless laugh. "Oh God, you've fallen in love with her! Priceless!"

"Shut up Hahn, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I!?" the other woman suddenly hissed as she leaned forward to stare directly into Arizonas eyes. "Oh don't I? She did it to me Robbins! Had me fall for her charms. Had me wrapped around her little finger. I wudda done anything for her. Anything. I told her that, I told her I loved her, and she just smiled and strung me along! I thought she would tell me after the final, I was waiting for her to tell me she loved me to. I couldn't focus, and she beat me, she blew me off the court! And did she comfort me after? Did she support me or take care of me? No. Instead, she told me I was too needy, and we were done, through. A week later, I hear through the grapevine that she was back with Sloan….six months later they are engaged and she can barely look at me, let alone talk to me, no matter how hard I tried to make her. I couldn't play, I couldn't concentrate and my game fells apart. SHE did that to me. She did it deliberately!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Arizona huffed as she went to walk away

"Yeah? So come as soon as Callie is off the scene my game gets back on track and I am the world number one player huh?"

"Not for long!" Arizona smiled. "Enjoy it while you can, cos Callie is back, and SHE is the worlds best player. THAT is why your game fell apart, because you hate to lose, you couldn't take the pressure, and sulked! Oh, but mainly, it was because you are just not good enough to beat her. Never were, _**never**_ will be!"

"And you think you are?"

Arizona shrugged. "I dunno. But I am better than you!"

Erica gasped and shook her head

Arizona chuckled. "I am WAY better than you. So if Callie doesn't knock you off the number one spot, watch your back, cos I WILL!"

Erica stood up straight and fixed a small smirk on her face, though her eyes showed her anger. "No, you won't blondie. Know why? She has you believing that she loves you to, so you won't want to hurt her, you won't be focused today. So your killer instincts? Your edge? The weapons you HAD that might have helped you, given you a chance? They won't work for you today. Not against her. She has beaten you. And fooled you. She doesn't LOVE you Arizona. Callie Torres doesn't love anybody, she just loves to win! No matter who she has to use or walk all over."

"You're wrong!"

"Am I?" Erica chuckled. "Ok then." She turned to walk out of the locker room, glancing back to chuckle one more time as she said. "Good Luck out there, and good luck picking up the pieces after she walks away and treads all over your heart!"

Before Arizona had a chance to reply Miranda Bailey came rushing into the room. "There you are!" she gasped. "They're ready for you!"

"Oh, right!" Arizona mumbled, watching as Erica gave her a sly wink before walking out, the door swinging shut behind her

Bailey stared at her and noticed she looked pale. She frowned and asked. "What did Hahn want?"

"Hmm? Oh. To uh, wish me luck!" Arizona smiled nervously

"Somehow I don't believe that, but, I don't have time to ask!" Miranda sighed and pursed her lips. "But whatever it was, just remember, that chick? She is some seriously mixed up piece of work. She will do anything, ANYTHING to put you off, she and Stephens want the doubles title. She wants to win. DON'T let her get to you!"

Arizona nodded and reached over to take Mirandas hand. "I won't. I promise. Erica Hahn will not be the one to get to me. Not today!"

"Uh huh!"

"Yes!" Arizona laughed. "Now, c'mon Let's go, before they think I have decided I don't wanna play today!"

Fifteen minute later and Arizona followed the official out of her changing room and down the corridor towards the court entrance, her step faltering as she looked up and saw Callie already waiting by the doorway. "Hey!" she smiled as Callie grinned at her

"Hey yourself!" Callie leaned in and whispered. "Do you know how much I wanna reach over and hug you right now? More than hug you!"

Arizona gave a small, shy smile and merely nodded

Callie frowned a fraction and stood up straight. "Sorry!" she mumbled. "Inappropriate huh?"

Arizona sighed and closed her eyes. "No!" she breathed. "No it isn't. I'm just, I'm uh…"

"Trying to focus. I get it" Callie gave a small smile. "How about we shake hands now, and then leave this….us….here. Walk on court as opponents, walk off and pick up our relationship right here were we left it?"

"That sounds like a plan that could work!" Arizona said in a small voice before holding out her hand. "Good Luck Miss Torres!"

Callie smiled and took her hand, gently allowing her thumb to skim the soft wrist before tightening her grip and muttering. "Good Luck Miss Robbins. See you on the other side!"


	15. Chapter 15

The two women walked side by side on to the court, smiling as they shook hands with the umpire, before turning to pose for the obligatory photographs. Arizona was doing all she could not to look directly at Callie, but she couldn't help letting her eyes wander as the Latina undid her light jacket and revealed a red sport vest top, that hugged her body in all the right places. "Aye caramba!" Arizona thought as she looked skyward and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Callie had been doing all she could not to look at Arizona, in part to help the blonde to focus, but mainly because she had already noticed the lemon tennis dress Arizona was wearing, it was so pretty, so fitted, so…hot! Callie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, as she took her jacket off she was counting to ten in her head to calm herself down and banish the images of her slowly pulling that sexy little tennis dress of that sexier body. "Oh crap!" she thought as she took another deep breath and began counting again, opening her eyes just in time to see Arizona looking skyward.

They both took their time selecting the racquet they would use. Both took their time arranging their kit. All the time both focusing on not looking at each other. As the umpire announced the start of their warm up they both took their time to walk to the baseline, each of the telling themselves this is just another opponent. Focus dammit. FOCUS!

Arizona nodded at Callie and started to set up some shots so they could both practice forehand and backhand. They were already so used to each others game that they fell into an easy rhythm straight away. As they both started to practice their serves, Arizona risked a quick glance up to the players box and froze. She had been expecting to see Miranda, and empty seats. Instead, she saw Miranda, Mirandas parents, and what looked like her oldest friend from her childhood days. "Nick!" she breathed out and shook her head a fraction, a smile breaking through as he shyly waved back before giving her the thumbs up. She jolted out of her daze as the umpire called time.

Callie had tried not to notice Arizona looking up to the players box, but couldn't help it. She had been nervous about bringing the Baileys and Nick over, but it seemed wrong that her side of the box would be crammed full, and Miranda would be lonely! Bailey had said her own parents loved Arizona as another daughter, and would have dearly wanted to be there, but they had retired and could only afford to travel to one tournament a year, and France was too expensive! The flights, the hotel. Too much. Somehow Callie had traced their number, then arranged, and paid for, their flight and accommodation so they could cheer their favourite blonde on! Miranda had only found out as she walked in to the box 30 minutes earlier, so she was somewhat emotional right now! Nick had been harder to trace. After Bailey had told Callie how the two Robbins kids and Nick had been inseparable until their dad had become too difficult to allow friends over, she had asked Addison if she could track him, as all she knew is he had worked for National Geographic. She didn't ask HOW Addison had found him, it was just amazing that she had, and that he was here now, sat watching and cheering Arizona on. Callie allowed herself a little smile as she walked back to the umpires chair to take one last gulp of water before the match began. She had to focus, she had to win. Arizona would be hurt if she didn't play her best, and the last thing Callie wanted was to hurt the woman she loved.

Arizona took one last swig of water and sighed. She knew, without hesitation, that Nick and the Baileys being up there today, was down to Callie. And if she didn't already love that woman, well, she sure as hell would after that. But, for now, she couldn't love her, she couldn't think about her. She had a match to play, and she would have to bring down fire and thunder if she was going to beat the more experienced, and in Arizonas opinion, gifted player. She had to play the best game of her life, she had to or Callie would know and be disappointed. She had to try, hell no, she had to win. She had to win. She had never eaten at a really classy restaurant before, and where better than Paris? She allowed herself one small smirk, then shook it off and headed to the baseline, asking the ball girl for the balls as she prepared to serve.

Callie signalled she was ready and took up her stance. She watched as Arizona bounced the ball and braced herself. She knew the blonde would serve fast and hard, she just had to be ready, try to…."DAMN that serve was fast!" she thought as she barely got her racquet to the bullet of a ball. She had connected to it, but had no control and the return had gone wide.

"Love fifteen" the umpire announced

Callie felt a slight tingle in her fingers from the power of the shot. "Wow," Callie thought as she took up her stance again.

Arizona took a small breath and noticed Callie was ready. She bounced the ball and lowered her head a fraction before tossing the ball skyward, and firing her arm through, watching in satisfaction as the serve powered over the net. Callie returned this time, the ball sailing straight down the middle line, but Arizona was in position and smacked a powerful forehand to the far right corner. Callie was fast and reached it easily, her backhand sailing right back down the line, Arizona barely made it in time, but was able to make a back hand shot across court, forcing Callie to race wide, giving Arizona enough time to approach the net and easily volley the return shot.

"Love 30" the umpire called

Callie nodded to herself as she took up the receive stance again. "Ok" she thought," just keep your cool, you can do this". She licked her lips as she saw the ball go up in the air. It seemed mis-timed and Arizona didn't get the usual power behind it, and Callie used that to her advantage, walloping a stinging return shot straight across court beyond the blondes reach.

"30-15" called the umpire

Arizona shook her head and sighed. "Can't make too many mistakes like that Robbins!" she thought, "Callie will whup your ass if you do. Now. Focus". She took another deep breath, and fired across a better effort, smiling as Callie managed to connect, but sent the ball straight into the net

"40-15"

Callie could feel the tingle in her fingers again. "That had some force behind it" she chuckled to herself, "hope I don't get hit by one of them!" She had taken up her ready stance, but barely had a chance to move as a stinger of an ace sailed right passed her.

"Game Miss Robbins" the umpire announced as Callie and Arizona made their way back to their seats.

Arizona could serve well, but so could Callie. As she proved quite easily in the second game. Arizona only managed to return two of them, but they had both been uncontrolled and wild, and Callie had easily slammed home the winning shots. She held her service game to love, and Arizona knew then that there would be no holds barred. "Bring it" she had whispered as she nodded at the ball girl.

The first set had the spectators on the edge of their seats. Both players had finally found ways to tame the others serve a little, and so began some epic rallies. Shot for shot, hit for hit. Neither player giving an inch and showing skills beyond expectations. As they reached 6 games all and the umpire called a tie break, they both risked looking at each other. Callie gave a small smile and slightly bowed her head, acknowledging how well Arizona was playing. The blonde returned the bow and gently tapped her racquet to her hand in light applause. They were subtle moves, not great demonstrations, but the crowd caught on and loved it. Cheering on both players and revelling in the sportsmanship and yet full on competitiveness.

It was Callie to serve first, and she did so with an ace. Arizona returned the compliment with her first serve, then nearly aced her second, with Callie only just getting the frame of her racquet to the shot. Callie walloped her next serve straight down the line, Arizona reached it, but the ball skimmed up her racquet and skywards, coming to land somewhere amongst the spectators. "Keep it!" Arizona yelled. "A souvenir, we have plenty down here!"

Callie chuckled as the crowd applauded. She waited for the place to go quiet again, before thundering down another ace.

As Arizona fired another powerful serve in her direction, Callie reached for and connected with the spinning ball, watching as it to, skimmed up her racquet and into the spectators. "We're feeling generous today!" she called out. Smiling as the audience laughed with her, and she looked up to see Arizona shaking her head with a smirk on her mouth. Callie playfully shrugged and called to her. "Couldn't let you have all the fun!"

Arizona gave a small laugh before waiting for the stadium to settle down again, and firing another bullet of a serve across the net. Callie connected to this one and managed a down the line return, moving forward as she saw Arizona had to stretch to reach it, sending the uncontrolled ball upwards, easily slamming down that high return Callie had the break of serve.

Arizona stood up and took a deep breath. "Dammit, she distracted me!" she thought as she walked slowly back across the baseline, taking her time before preparing to receive Callies serve. "She did that on purpose, she distracted me! All that laughing with the audience, dragging me into. Damn. DAMN!

Callie stood still as she watched the blonde pacing slightly. She looked down to stop herself getting caught up in it, she couldn't lose her focus. Looking up briefly she saw Arizona take up position, and inwardly flinched a fraction at the anger she saw directed at her from the normally loving blue eyes. "Whoa!" Callie thought. She took a steadying breath then fired another ace across the net.

As the umpire called out "Tie break, Miss Torres leads 5 points to three. Change ends! "Arizona could feel her blood begin to boil. "She knew I have to focus and she starts clowning around with the audience, but she does it on my serve. Mine! And now she has the break. Oh God. She has the break, she is beating me!" And just as suddenly as the anger had flared up, it was replaced by a feeling of panic. Before she realised it, Arizona was standing on the opposite baseline, her hand shook a little as she tried to focus, and she took several deep breaths. "Not beaten me yet though!" she whispered as she took up her stance to receive the serve.

Callie had tried to look at Arizona as they changed ends, but the blonde was too deep in thought, and that unnerved the Latina. Arizona played best when she went with her instincts, her reactions. It never went well if she got caught up on thinking about the match, and Callie frowned as she realised that for some reason, that is exactly what Arizona was doing. "Not my business!" she thought, she is your opponent, stop worrying about her. Focus. C'mon!" Callie took a deep breath and fired across a swerving serve, Arizona reached out to it and managed to tap it back, but Callie was ready and smashed the ball down the centre of the court. Giving her 3 set points

Arizona scrunched up her eyes, and suddenly slammed her racquet against the floor. There was an audible gasp from the shocked spectators and Callie took an involuntary step toward the net, wanting to counsel the blonde.

"Court violation. Miss Robbins!" the umpire said as he nodded in her direction

"What? I'm sorry but WHAT?" Arizona yelled as she walked towards the official.

The umpire moved the microphone a fraction and leaned towards her. "Slamming the floor with your racquet is an act of violence Miss Robbins, you know that. It is a violation of the act of court conduct and must be recorded when it is so obvious!"

"Well, how about I try to hit the ground a little more subtlety next time!" Arizona gave a small laugh, "will I still get a fine!?"

"Miss Robbins, be reasonable!" the umpire said softly and pointed back to her baseline

Arizona took a deep breath and was about to argue when she vaguely heard a very soft voice whisper. "Come on Moron, let it go!" She spun round and saw that Callie had moved closer but was now looking away from her. Had she really spoken, was she just dreaming it? Arizona shook her head and slowly nodded at the umpire. "Sorry!" she said as she slightly waved at the crowd. "Sorry!" The crowd seemed to be behind her and applauded as recognition of her apology, and loving the passion in the match. She walked back to the baseline and signalled to the ball girl. Looking up she saw Callie in positon and took a steadying breath before bouncing the ball. She mistimed the toss, and the ball sailed into the net. "Shit!" she breathed to herself, mentally stamping her foot. "Goddamit!" With a sigh, she brought out the second ball, bounced it a few times, and fired her second serve...and watched as Callie casually stepped forward and whammed it sailing back, straight across court and out of Arizonas reach.

"Game and first set Miss Torres!" the umpire announced, and Arizona closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself.

Callie watched and tried to fight back the wave of concern she felt for the blonde. She couldn't allow that. She had to stay focused. She had to win. She felt a small amount of relief at taking the 1st set, truth be told, the match was gruelling, and although she had not been having any real problems since coming back, she suspected that if Arizona took this to three sets, she would suffer. Her back was already twinging a little, she could feel it each time she stretched. She had no choice, she had to up her game and close this out in two sets. She had to, and right now, she sensed Arizona was vulnerable. Now was the time to strike. Even if it hurt her as much as the blonde!

Callie served the first game of the second set, and served two consecutive aces. Arizonas shoulders drooped as she had watched the second one sail passed, and Callie had to look away quickly as she felt her own heart flutter. The third serve Arizona got to, and thundered a terrific backhand down the line, Callie stretched and reached it, but Arizona was already advancing to the net, she took all the power out of the shot and played a perfect drop shot. Callie was fast and managed to scoop the ball back over the net, bit Arizona was waiting and merely tapped it across court.

"Smart ass!" Callie grinned as she caught the smirk on the blondes face

Arizona didn't say anything, but turned and slightly wiggled her butt in Callies direction.

"Cute!" Callie whispered. Then thought to herself, "but not enough to distract me! Nice try blondie"

She served again, and again Callie watched as Arizona stretched to reach it, she moved to return the stinging forehand from the blonde, pushing her wide with her own return backhand, moving forward quickly, she hesitated as she reached midline, grateful she had as Arizona managed to smash another forehand down the line, and Callie was able to just reach it to tap it across the net.

"Hey!" Arizona called out. "You didn't come right in?!"

"Had a good teacher!" Callie called back as the umpire called. "40-15"

They heard the audience laughing at their exchange and both walked back to their own baselines to prepare for the next shot. Callie took a deep breath, and fired a bullet of a serve, Arizona managed to get the edge of her racquet to it, but it merely stopped the ball, it was too hard to control. And Callie took the first game of the second set.

Neither of them could get a break of serve, no matter how stunning their tennis was they just couldn't get the break. And as Callie held her latest serve game to go 4-3 up in the second set, both women sighed in frustration at the idea of another possible tie break

"Dammit!" Callie muttered to herself. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Arizona put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes. No matter what she threw at Callie, the Latina seemed to have a reply. And Arizona was getting frustrated.

"Ladies and gentleman. Miss Torres leads by four games to three in the second set, and by one set to love"


	16. Chapter 16

Mid way through the second set, and Callie had been the first back on court after their change of end break. She had tried to do some subtle stretches as she sat down, as she was feeling a slight sensation of pins and needles in her right leg. She was now standing at the players box end and quickly looked up to see Teddy staring back at her, her eyes narrowed in concern. Arizona had just held her last service game to level the match at 4 games all, Teddy was just getting nervous right? Callie gave her a small smile and turned away. She had to serve next, and it was essential she held this game.

Arizona closed her eyes a fraction as she touched her pendant. "Come on now. You have to break Robbins" she told herself as she decided to step further back from the baseline. She watched as Callie took up position, tilting her head a fraction as she noticed the Latina seemed to be standing differently. "Ok, this is new!" she thought, and changed her mind about stepping further back, and moved forward to stand right on the line

Taking a deep breath, Callie tossed the ball up, and swung her racquet through, instantly she felt the stab of pain in the small of her back and struggled not to yell out, the strangled grunt that left her instead was enough to surprise the line judge standing behind her. The serve crossed the net, but was half the speed of all her previous efforts, and Arizona wasted no time in thumping the forehand smash across court and beyond Callies reach.

Lowering her head a fraction, Callie bit her lip and closed her eyes as her back continued to spasm. She made no effort to move across to the other side of court for her next serve and instead tried to calm her breathing and push through the pain, finally looking up, turning around and slowly moving back to signal for the ball.

"Oh no"! Teddy whispered as she saw Callies face. Callie seemed to be sweating more than normal, and her face seemed pale. "Callie!" she whispered, looking across as she saw Miranda looking at her. She leaned across to the other side of the players box and whispered. "Callie is in trouble!"

Miranda nodded. "I noticed, wondered if it was just my imagination Does she need the trainer?"

"Yeah, probably, but she won't call for them unless she can't go on!" Teddy shook her head. "She won't do that to Arizona!"

"Arizona won't thank her for that!" Miranda hissed. Settling back in her own seat as Callie prepared for her next serve.

Again, the toss wasn't as high, the racquet didn't connect as hard, and Arizona hit a swerving backhand down the line. Callie stretched to reach it and sent the reply across court, but the stretch caused her to yell out loud, and she could barely keep her feet, unable to chase down the straight forward reply Arizona hit down the line. "Not good Torres!" she hissed to herself. "Not good. Block it out, c'mon!"

"Love 30" the umpire called, and Callie shook her head a fraction trying to focus and work through it

Arizona had heard the yell, recognised it instantly for what it was, and was now staring across the court at her, trying to get Callie to look back. She could see the sweat dripping down Callies back, saw the way her lips were pulled tightly together. And knew she was hurting. She didn't want her to hurt. She loved that woman. But it was her chance. She could break back, pull herself into the match again. She had to push it out of her mind, push Callie, out of her mind. And focus. Focus

Callie stretched a fraction and winced. "Damn that hurts!" she thought. "Everything hurts! Wimp! You've got through worse. Come ON! Just, hold serve, just hold on". She took the ball from the ball girl and drew in a shaky breath. "C'mon!" she mouthed as she tossed the ball up, whimpering a fraction as she brought her arm through to connect. The serve was better, and Arizona only just reached it, hitting down the centre line as Callie ran to reach it, she hit the pass back to the far corner, forcing Arizona wide, and started to move into the net. But her approach was too slow and Arizona hit a cross court forehand that Callie stretched to reach, but only connected enough to send the ball into the net. "Dammit!" she muttered as she turned and slowly walked back to the baseline, trying hard not to limp

Arizona watched her walk slowly back, she knew Callie was struggling, was looking for a sign of a limp, didn't see it, but saw how tense the brunette was. "Why isn't she calling the trainer?" she asked herself, then looked up to the players box, saw the way Miranda was watching Callie, and saw the concern. "Not just me who's noticed then" she sighed to herself as she took up the stance to receive. "But can't let it stop me!" she thought as she stepped to connect to a slow paced serve that was just starting to swerve out. She smacked the forehand back down the line, watching as Callie easily returned it, she sent another forehand back, pushing Callie wide, making her run, but Callie made it this time, and sent her own return shot zinging down the line, right on the line, outside of the line in Arizonas opinion. She looked at the line judge and let her jaw drop as he put both hands flat to signal and call the ball in. "No way!" she yelled. "Aw c'mon! No WAY was that ball in! You cannot seriously call that in! No! You cannot be serious!"

"Miss Robbins. Are you challenging the call?" the umpire asked from his chair

"Of course I'm challenging it!" Arizona scoffed as she glared at the line judge. She turned to look at the replay screen above the score board and watched as the ball was tracked by the magic eye. She took a quick breath, and swore as the ball was shown to land perfectly on the line. "Shit!" she muttered again, quickly hoping it hadn't been heard as she already had one violation.

"15-40" the umpire confirmed

Callie had been grateful Arizona had challenged the call, and had taken the small reprieve to close her eyes and try to control her breathing again, trying to block out the pain. She glanced up at Teddy as the umpire called the score, saw her mouth "Trainer!" and shook her head a fraction before turning to serve again

Arizona was still pacing, furious with herself that she had called the ball wrong. Although the magic eye had shown it on the line, she was still convinced it had been out, she should have had the game, dammit. Finally she shook her head and moved into position. Callies serve was short and Arizona stepped in confidently, placing herself to slam the forehand down the line, her hands thrown up in disbelief as the shot went wide. "AW, c'mon!" she muttered to herself as she lightly slapped her hand against her racquet. Two break points lost and Arizona was frustrated.

Callie took another deep breath and slammed her serve down, straight into the net. Toss was too low, she told herself, can't afford to do that again! Her second serve made it across the net, but Arizona had stepped closer and hit the ball on the rise, expertly controlling t across the court at such an angle Callie could only stand and watch as it sailed away from her. As did the game, and Arizona had broken her serve. Callie sighed and dropped her head. She didn't want to do what she was about to do, it seemed, unsporting. But she couldn't go on, it wasn't just her back that hurt now, the pins and needles were going down her legs and her shoulder felt like lead. She had to admit defeat and walked towards the umpire for their change of end break. "Sorry," she said meekly, "but, I need the trainer on court"

"Of course Miss Torres!" he replied discreetly before using his walkie-talkie to summon the medic on court.

As it was the final, the court trainer was literally standing to the side and was with Callie instantly. "Where does it hurt?" he asked in a soft French accent

"Easier to ask where it doesn't hurt!" she told him, only half joking.

He nodded and asked her to bend forward in her seat, his hand pressed against the base of her spine as she moved. She winced and gave a small gasp as a stab of pain went through her.

"Lie on the floor, please!" he directed as he picked up a towel to cover her modesty while he pushed her vest top right up and started to push down on her back. He used his hand to gently manipulate the soft muscles on her back, then carefully asked her to lie on her side and stretch out, again he massaged her back and nodded. He brought out the freeze spray and covered her lower back. "I will be back in one moment!" he told her and the umpire before quickly racing to his bigger bag of kit. "Please, stand!" he said to Callie as he returned and helped her to her feet. "Raise your arms yes" he instructed, before reaching around and fastening a soft back support around her, tightening and adjusting it so that it was comfortable. "You should still be able to bend yes? Please to try!" he signalled as she gently twisted from side to side and bent to gingerly touch her toes. "And you are allowed to take these!" he handed her two anti-inflamitaries and a small bottle of water. "I will stay here on court and observe!" he told her as he indicated to the umpire that her treatment, for now, was complete

Arizona had tried not to pay attention to what was going on the other side of the umpires chair. She had put the towel over her head or looked skywards, rather than see Callie in pain. But she couldn't block it out. She'd heard Callie gasp as the trainer tried to get her to stretch, had seen the back support brought out, had really had to close her eyes as it was fitted, but not for the normal reasonof any other opposing player, no, it was the flush of lust as Callies caramel skin glistening and slightly damp with sweat as it had been exposed. Now THAT was distracting, she thought as she quickly drank down some ice cold water and looked away again.

As the umpire called time, Arizona stood up, and made eye contact with Callie. She gave a small smile, and nodded as Callie gave a slight shrug back. "Just hold your serve!" Arizona told herself as she walked back to the baseline. "That's all you need to do!"

Callie pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. The back support was helping, the twinges weren't so bad, but it definitely wasn't comfortable! "Choices Callie, think!" she thought. "If you don't break this game, she takes you to a third set. Can you cope? What about the doubles match? Will you have the energy? You'd be letting her down! If I quit, I can't play the doubles, letting her down again! Got to hold on. Fight back. Fight. Back!"

She licked her lips and swallowed, then watched as Arizona tossed the ball up high, pulling her arm through and smashing the serve across the net. Callie reached for it, but couldn't quite connect fully. "Better!" Callie thought. "I got to it this time. You can do this!" The next serve was another swerving ball, again, this time she more than got her racquet to it, returned it wide and raced into the net, perfectly placed to punch the volley from Arizonas scrambled return. Arizona served wide to her backhand but Callie managed a perfect return down the line. Arizona had punched back a hard return, but Callie had been moving forward, and controlled the volley to put the ball into a drop shot. Arizona raced forward, but Callie had put enough spin to kill the ball dead. And suddenly she had the chance to break back.

Arizona looked up from when she now stood, close to the net. Callie was still fidgeting, the back support didn't seem to be to her liking, but the edge was back in her game, the fire, and her face was relaxed, no longer edged with pain. "Was she faking it? Was she playing me?" Arizona thought briefly, then remembered the way Callies lips had been so thin, the way she had yelped in pain. "No, but she can't keep this up for long! Just have to dig in, get my serves in. Take this set. I can do it. I can!"

Arizona bounced the ball and tossed it high, the serve was fast and hard, she moved towards the middle as Callie reached to scramble the return back across the net, Arizona punched a half volley across the court, watching as Callie scampered after it, the blonde moved closer to the net ready for the cross court shot, gasping as Callie flicked her racquet, and sent a perfect lob sailing over Arizonas head. She twisted and raced back, watching as the ball bounced right in the corner of the court, she swung her racquet and got the ball back across the net, but Callie was camped right in front of it, and merely tapped it down across court to take the point, and give her two break points

The spring to pick up Arizonas second shot had hurt Callie, but she didn't show it, she merely gave a small grin, to hide the grimace she wanted to make, and nodded to herself as she drew in some shaky breaths. "Hold on!" she muttered. "One more, one more!"

Arizona was still standing at the end of the court shaking her head. A lob, she had been lobbed! "Tricky Torres!" she muttered as she glanced across the court. She signalled for a ball and bounced it down before tossing it high, it clipped the top of the net but landed in.

"Let. First service!" the umpire told the crowd

Arizona saw Callie adjust her standing position, seemingly anticipating another bullet down the line. So, the blonde slightly altered her stance, preparing to serve wide.

Callie narrowed her eyes as she saw the slight shift in the blondes feet. "She's going wide!" she thought, moving just as the serve fired across. Callie reached out and let the ball bounce back off her racquet. She didn't really aim or control it, and was as surprised as Arizona when the ball went hurtling back, straight at the blonde. Twisting her body out of the way just in time, Arizona managed to punch the ball weakly back across the net, where Callie was waiting to merely smash the ball down, and take the break back

"Game Miss Torres. Five games all, second set."

Arizonas shoulders slumped. She had lost her best chance. She had been a break up. She was going to level the match. And Callie had fought back. Levelled the set again, broken back. She had lost her chance! She looked skyward and closed her eyes, sighing heavily as she replayed the last few points. Had her serve been to blame? Could she have returned better? She had to break Callies serve now, this was her last chance, either that or another tie break. "No," she thought, "dig deep, you've broken her serve once, you can do it again. You. Can. Do. It!"

Callie was really hurting. The back was cramping, and the support was pinching a bit, needing adjusting. But there was no way she would call time midway through Arizonas service game, and now she had the momentum she was superstitious enough to want to keep going. She could see that Arizona was tensing up, had seen her reaction at the end of the last game, seen the way her shoulders had slumped. She hated it, she hated that Arizona was feeling like this. But she couldn't stop fighting, she had to play her best, she had to play to win. Anything less would be an insult to the blonde. Besides, Callie like to win, it was in her blood! She closed her eyes and pushed Arizona out of her mind. "Just another opponent" she told herself, "just another player. Nobody you know, just someone to beat!"

She took a deep breath, and fired a serve right down the centre line. Arizona scrambled to return it, but Callie was waiting for the short forehand, and fired her own forehand down and across court, Arizona stretched to reach it, but the ball landed inches away from her. Callies second serve was easily returned by the blonde who punched her return shot wide, before rushing to the net. Callie saw her, and fired a bullet forehand right down the line, the ball landing a whisker of an inch in. Arizona stared at it, but had seen the chalk fly, so accepted the call of in.

The third serve went Arizonas way, with Callie serving an uncharacteristic double fault. As the blonde walked over to receive the next serve, she saw Callies lips thinning into a grimace again, and started to wonder if this would be her chance. She knew it was hurting the Latina to serve, her last few whilst well placed, had lacked the power and speed. Licking her lips and narrowing her eyes she took up her ready stance, and stepped a little further inside the baseline

Callie saw the move again and inwardly sighed. It hurt to serve, she didn't have the force right now, it was likely to be short and Arizona was waiting to pounce. She only had one option. The serve Arizona herself had taught her. It was risky, but if she could get enough spin on it, worth a try! She tossed the ball high and slightly adjusted her hold on her racquet as she crashed it through, the ball sailed over, Arizona stepped in to hit it, but as the ball hit the ground, it bounced in such a crazy way it swerved away from blonde and skimmed low beneath her racquet.

"No way!" Arizona laughed unexpectedly as she stood up straight and looked across to Callie, who looked just as surprised as her opponent. "No, freakin' way!" she laughed again

Callie smiled and shrugged before holding her hands up as if to claim innocence

Arizona put her hand on her hip and chuckled to herself as she watched the brunette walk along the baseline. "Beaten by my own trick shot! That'll teach me!" she thought as she shook her head one last time to re-focus before taking up position

Callie sighed and took a deep breath. "One more!" she prayed silently. "Just one more!" She tossed the ball, and brought her arm through, swerving the serve wide.. Arizona reached and smashed it back, sending it to the far corner, but Callie was already chasing it down, she hit the forehand on the run, whizzing it down the line, stopping her run quickly to head to the middle as she saw Arizona race across and smash the ball back. Callie hit a backhand across court, sending Arizona scampering across the court to reach it, she did and tapped a drop shot, Callie raced forward, just getting her racquet underneath it to tap the ball back over, watching as Arizona thundered forward to scoop it back at an angle, but Callie reached out and her racquet just connected, tapping it down too wide for Arizona to reach it.

"Game Miss Torres. Miss Torres leads by six games to five. And by one set to love" the umpire announced as the two players made their way back to their seats


	17. Chapter 17

Arizona slammed her racquet down to the ground and flopped into her chair, dropping her head into her hands and swearing softly under her breath. "I let her in!" she muttered before pushing herself to sit upright and leaning back to look at the sky. "What if Erica was right?" she thought. "She played me dammit! She played me! Does she really need a trainer, or was she just distracting me? Make me care for her? Love her? Play wounded so I ease up? Did she? Is she setting me up? Is this what she did to Erica?" Arizona let out a soft groan and shook her head. As she brought her eye down she glanced sideways, and noticed Callie was lying back on the floor again with the trainer gently manoeuvring her back and encouraging her to stretch. But it wasn't his actions that made Arizona sit up straighter. It was the look of agony that crossed Callies face as he pulled her shoulder up. "Crap!" she whispered, instantly feeling a wave of guilt crash over her, followed instantly by concern. Her every instinct was to stand up and walk over to her girl, to crouch down and take her hand, to hold her and make her feel better. But as she continued to look, Callie looked towards her and their eyes met.

Callie had sensed Arizona was looking and fought back her need to grimace and squirm as the torturer, sorry, trainer, worked desperately to ease the spasms in her lower back. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the blue eyes filled with concern gazed back at her. "I'm fine!" Callie mouthed, giving a small smile that faltered as the masochist, sorry trainer, found a particularly sensitive spot.

Arizona gave a small shake of her head as she pursed her lips. "Sure!" she mouthed, before looking away and up towards Miranda. "FINE! Sure!" she thought to herself as Miranda continued to focus on Callie, concern etched on the older womans face.

"Time!" the umpire intoned

The trainer pulled Callie to her feet and gave her a small thumbs up as she did one final stretch before jogging to her baseline.

Arizona walked to hers and took several deep breaths before asking for the ball. She had to win this game, it wasn't just to level the set, force the tie break, she HAD to win to hold back defeat. "Ok" she breathed to herself. Just hold steady!"

Callie blew out her cheeks and took up position. Her back was easier, but still twinging, the pins and needles had gone, but her shoulder still felt sore. She licked her lips and fixed her gaze on Arizona. "NO!" she thought. "Not Arizona. My opponent. Have to focus, just an opponent. Just another opponent! Close this out Cal, close it out!"

Arizona bounced the ball, and tossed it high, swinging her racquet through she was satisfied as she felt it connect. The ball whistled over the net, but Callie was already on the move to intercept, whipping a smart forehand across court and sending Arizona scrambling wide, she smacked the ball back and Callie easily ran to reach it, hitting a perfect backhand to the opposite corner, forcing Arizona to race to reach it. Her racquet connected and the ball fired back, but Callie had used the shot to move forward, and was ready at the net to smash home the easy volley.

"Love fifteen" the umpire droned in his monotone

Arizona pursed her lips and asked for her towel to wipe the sweat from her face as she tried to clear the disappointment and frustration. It had been a good serve, but Callie had read it. Time to mix it up. She gave a small inward smirk as she realised, the only one who had used Arizonas famous spin serve, had been Callie. Time to set that right. She bounced the ball and turned her body a fraction to hide the small adjustment to her grip in the handle of her racquet. She took two quick breaths and tossed the ball up, using the edge of her thumb to just start the spin before slicing her racquet across it. The ball connected just the way she wanted, and gave a little leap as Callie hit the forehand, jolting in shock as the ball died as soon as it connected with her own racquet.

"Touché Robbins!" she chuckled t herself, a smile on her face and a small shake of her head letting Arizona know she had appreciated the shot.

"Fifteen all"

Arizona stood a fraction back from the line and hit a swerving serve, landing further in the court than Callie had anticipated, putting the Latina off balance as she struggled to return the shot, meaning Arizona had a chance to hit a perfect forehand, but not long enough to pass Callie, after an epic tussle of a seventeen shot Raleigh, it was an uncharacteristic unforced error from Callie, hitting a shot just wide, that gave Arizona the much needed point

Sighing in relief, the blonde asked for her towel again and wiped her face as she took the small chance to regain her breath and steady her nerves. She had noticed Callie start to tense up a little two shots before the error. The Raleigh must have hurt, she realised, sighing as she also realised this was her best chance to get back into the match.

She tossed the ball high, and hit an ace, right down the middle.

"40-15"

"Good Robbins!" Arizona whispered to herself. "One more!" She bounced the ball, and brought her racquet through, knowing instantly her timing was off as the ball smacked into the net. "Goddamit!" She signalled for another ball and briefly closed her eyes before bouncing it and striking her second serve. She was to cautious the serve was too weak, and Callie merely stepped to her side and smacked the ball down as it was on the rise

"40-30"

Arizona put her hand on her hip and pulled her lips in a tight lipped frown. Sighing heavily she shook her head a fraction before asking for the ball. "Focus!" she muttered She bounced the ball and hit the serve to the far corner, Callie had to really stretch to get the return, but she did, and angled it to push the blonde racing to the far corner to catch it. She made the shot down the line, her only option, Callie had anticipated it and was already in place, zinging a forehand to the diagonal, forcing Arizona to sprint again, just connecting to the ball it sailed easily to the net, and the tall Latina waiting to tap home the volley.

"Deuce"

"Aw c'mon Robbins!" Arizona muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Two more points!" Callie thought. Just hold on! Two. More. Just two!"

Arizona breathed out and closed her eyes. She opened them and bounced the ball a couple of times. Licked her lips and bounced the ball again. She tossed it up, and fired her arm through, the ball sailing over the net, and landing just on the line.

Callie had already started to move, but the serve was fast, and although she connected, it was only with the frame, the ball spinning up and behind her.

"Advantage Miss Robbins"

"Yeah!" Callie thought as she pursed her lips. "Like I needed reminding" Quickly followed by. "And DAMMIT but my back hurts!"

Arizona took her towel and wiped at her face and arm. "That worked! She can't stretch so well to her backhand!"" she thought. "Do it again, she won't expect it!" She took the ball as it was thrown to her, and little tapped it up and down on her racquet as she waited for Callie to take up position. Aiming her serve to the backhand of the Latina, Arizona was caught off guard by the force of the reply shot, barely getting her racquet to it and getting the ball back over the net, not surprised that Callie had used it as an approach shot and was ready to punch home an easy volley.

Callie risked looking at Arizona and giving a small shrug as the umpire called "Deuce!"

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice" Callie thought as she walked back to take up positon to receive serve

Arizona slightly tapped her head with the edge of her racquet as she cursed t herself. "Idiot! IDIOT"! She muttered. She glanced up at the players box, saw the silent look from Miranda telling her to calm down. "Idiot!" she muttered again before collecting the ball. She tossed the ball high, and brought her arm through. But she was tense, her timing was off again, and the serve crashed into the net. "NO!" she yelled giving a slight jump. She sighed and asked for a second ball. She saw Callie step forward expecting a weaker serve and took a deep breath before tossing the ball high, and slamming the ball with all her force. Too much force, the ball landing several inches long of the box. Her first double fault of the match, and it gave Callie her first match point

Callie felt her heart thud in her chest as she saw the way Arizonas shoulders dropped as the ball was called out followed by the umpire calling out the score. She looked away quickly, seeking out Teddys calming stare. She gave a small nod and took up position.

Arizona swallowed and licked her lips. She bounced the ball several times before tossing the ball one more time, and crashing her racquet through. The serve was perfect, but her opponent was quicker than any other player Arizona had faced, and she was quickly in place to smash back a return. Arizona moaned as she felt the force of the hit when she returned the shot, steering the ball down the line. Callie was on it and punched the ball to the opposite corner, but Arizona was already on the run. "Got it!" she thought, as she slammed a perfect backhand down the line, but she had been on the run, used a little too much force. The ball fell wide. And Callie fell to her knees as she the ball was called out

"Game, set and Match Miss Torres!" the umpire unnecessarily announced. Arizona barely hearing him as she continued to stare at the spot where her shot had landed. She had lost. Callie hadn't beaten her. SHE had lost. She had so many chances, Callie was hurting and was beatable, and Arizona had served the double fault, how many mishits. Callie had been the better player on the day, because Arizona had LET her be. And right now, she was sure Callie had set it up that way. Distracting her build up to the match, breaking her concentration, making her relax during the tournament, losing her edge, her winning edge. Arizona, had lost. And she was stunned, and heartbroken.

Callie slowly stood and instantly her eyes locked on Arizona. She looked so young, so lost, so broken. Callie wanted to run to the other side of the net and hug her tight, try to ease her pain. But she couldn't, and she sensed that right now, Arizona would push her away. Instead she slowly walked to the net, casually applauding the spectators who were on their feet for both players. As she reached the net she watched Arizona walk slowly towards her, her eyes cast down. As she got closer, she slowly looked up, and Callie smiled gently as she reached out her hand.

Arizona took it but barely gripped it as she looked briefly away, until Callie tightened her own hand and made Arizona look right back at her. "I'm sorry!" she mouthed before pulling Arizona into a hug and whispering close to her ear. "And I love you. Remember that"

Arizona pulled back and looked into the soft gently brown eyes. She smiled and gave a small nod. "I know!" she replied as she took Callies other hand. "Always….you dork!" she grinned, before pulling Callie closer to the net, and triumphantly raising their joined hands and turning to the cheering spectators. "I know!" She yelled above the noise, laughing as she saw the way Callies eyes had filled with tears and her bottom lip was trembling, overcome with the emotion of it all

[xx]

The two women had done the obligatory post match interviews. Both separately and to the worlds press delight, together. Arizona had briefly filled Callie in on her prematch conversation with Erica, told her how she let it get to her, and apologised for ever doubting Callies love for her. Callie had smiled and held her hand as tightly as she could, as discreetly as she could. But the urge to do so much more was building all the time.

Arizona had also taken every opportunity to assure Callie that she really was ok now, and really had left her anger on the court, no hard feelings. She had ended up teasing the brunette when Callie asked her one more time, just before talking to Addison that if she finished that sentence asking if she was ok, then tonight when they got back to the Villa, Arizona would have to punish her for her annoying her off court to! REALLY punish her!

Callie had blushed then grinned as she leaned closer and whispered from the side of her mouth. "You ok? Not mad at me for beating you?"

Arizona had scrunched her eyes, then when she was sure nobody was looking, had quickly, but definitely pinched Callies butt, hard!

Callie had let out a little yelp, her eyes wide in surprise, blushing furiously as Addison looked up and asked if she was ok. "Uhm, yeah!" she stammered. "My, uh back is still a little stiff ya know!"

"Uh huh!" Addison grinned as she caught the slightly mischievous look on the blondes face as she stepped slightly back from the Latina.

When all the interviews were done, the two of them walked back to their locker rooms, giggling as they both went into Callie room and instantly crashed their bodies together in a tight, tight hug! "You played so SO well today!" Callie breathed out as her eyes studied the blondes pink lips, subconsciously licking her own. "Gave me a real work out!"

Arizona smirked. "Wait until tonight Torres! You think I worked you hard on the court? Wait till I get you in my bed!"

"Oh God!" Callie husked, unable to hold back anymore as she reached up and buried her hands in Arizonas hair and pulled her into a deep, passion filled kiss.

"By the way. You should know" Arizona gasped in between random kisses along Callies jawline and neck. "I am SO good on grass!"

"Hmmm" Callie smirked as their lips met again. "I remember the forest too!" she murmured before plunging her tongue into Arizonas mouth

"No!" Arizona giggled as they pulled back to take some much needed breaths. "I meant, it's Wimbledon next. And I am SO good on grass. So good. Enjoy today Torres…cos next time? YOU will be the runner up…and I…I will be the one collecting a VERY fancy meal in London!"

Callie groaned as she rested her head on Arizonas shoulder. "Oooh, no….does that really mean my victory meal is McDonalds!?"

"Uh huh…deals a deal hot shot. Suck it up!"

Callies eyebrow shot up and she grinned wickedly before surprising the blonde by bending down and pulling at her bottom lip, letting her teeth lightly tug at it before letting it go with a pop. "So MANY, many things I would like to be sucking on right now"

Arizona chuckled and let her hand slip up the back of Callies top, instantly pulling back as Callie winced. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's ok!" Callie grimaced

"Oh! OH! Will you be up to playing the doubles? Callie, we should withdraw, you are in too much pain! You could really damage yourself if you play. Callie, we have to withdraw!"

"Are you KIDDING me?" Callie chuckled. "Withdraw and let Erica Hahn win?" She chuckled again. "No way! No freakin' way! She messed with your mind Arizona, worse, she tried to mess with us! Withdraw! Hell to the no! That bitch is going down!"

Arizona nodded then looked at Callie before softly saying. "Ok, well. We will have to adjust how we play, cover your backhand. But Callie. We do this together. So. Anythng you can't do. I will do. Ok? That's how we work. Together. We got this. We got this!"

Callie nodded and gently kissed her cheek as she whispered. "Always!"

They stepped back from each other as there was a polite knock on the door. "Hi!" said a tall, bright eyed and good looking man as he stepped through the door. "Uhm, I am looking for Callie Torres!"

Callie held her hand up and smiled. "You found her!"

"The question is WHY did you want to find her?" said a voice from behind him

He spun round and his eyes went wide as he stammered. "Ted…TEDDY ALTMAN! Oh wow. I am such a fan"

"Good!" Teddy gave a small smile. "Who exactly are you, and why are you here?"

"Oh, oh yeah!" he gave a small laugh and held his hand out. "Henry Burton. I'm, uh, Richard Webber! Oh, I mean, I'm NOT Richard Webber obviously. But uhm. I am, I'm Henry, Henry Burton!"

"Uh huh. Ooookay" Teddy tilted her head and muttered. "And. Exactly why are you here. Henry Burton who is not Richard Webber but is Henry, Henry Burton"

"Henry Burton?" Arizona gasped as she stepped closer to her, vaguely aware of Callies hand gently pulling her back. "You uh, you were a short stop, for the Red Sox right?"

"Right!" he grinned. "You a fan?"

"Of the Red Sox? No!" Arizona grinned, "but I like baseball!"

"So, I would again ask. Why are you here, Mr Baseball!" Teddy cut in

"Oh, I popped my knee. Had to quit the game!" he grinned as he looked back at Teddy and openly let his eyes rove up and down in appreciation

"Uh huh!" she prompted and held her hand up as of to pull out more information

"OH! OH! Yeah!" he laughed. "Right! I, I bust my knee but got to be able to walk without a limp cos of amazing physios. So, I took my settlement pay and went back to college. Studied sports science, then went on to qualify as a physio. Trained with the best to, the guys that got me walking no less!"

"Thanks for you highly interesting and detailed bio!" Teddy muttered. "Still waiting on why you are **here**!"

"Richard Webber brought me in. To help Callie in between matches." He held up his hands and winked at Teddy. "I have magic hands. Amazing hands. _**Awesome**_ hands!"

Teddy gulped as he smiled at her and locked his eyes on hers. "Uhm, yeah!" she stammered as she licked her lips

Callie laughed as she tugged him away from her coach. "Ok, Mr Magic Hands. Let's see what you can do. THEN you can practice on Teddy in private!"

"Bet my hands are better!" Arizona whispered as she lightly tapped Callie on the ass before taking up a seat and opening a bag of potato chips as she settled down to carefully watch as Henry began to remove Callies top and turn her around to look more closely at her back, meaning the brunette could now happily face her, Callie fully aware of the blondes scrutiny of her exposed chest as Henry gently tapped, prodded and assessed her back.

"Enjoying yourself?" Callie asked as she noticed exactly where Arizonas gaze was focused

Arizona merely looked up at her and smirked before casually raising an eyebrow, and helping herself to another chip, the smirk widening as Henry, without warning, unsnapped Callies bra, giving the brunette no time to cover herself before giving a free show to the now VERY happy blonde

"Best consolation prize EVER!" Arizona grinned as Callie blushed furiously


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona was thoroughly enjoying the show. She was still sat riveted, watching as Henry gently worked on Callies body to ease up the tightened muscles. Sure she felt a little jealous, she wanted it to be HER hands stroking that soft silky skin, wanted it to be HER hands, skimming up and down that delicious back, feeling those muscles twitch beneath her fingertips. She licked her lips and wriggled in her seat, looking at Callie as she heard the brunette chuckle softly. "What?" she asked with small grin.

"What? Seriously Arizona. I am getting all kinds of horny just looking at you, looking at ME!" Callie chuckled, casually noticing as Henry pressed a little harder, obviously a little surprised by Callies blunt admission

Giggling, Arizona playfully threw an M&Ms at her, having moved on to the sweet treats as soon as she had finished her potato chips

"Ow!" Teddy yelped, as Arizonas aim was off, yet again, and the hard shelled candy hit Teddy just above her eye.

Instantly, Henry was kneeling in front of her, his hand carefully cradling her face. "Are you ok Miss Altman. Can I help? Please, let me look, make sure it didn't catch you too hard!"

"I'm, I'm fine!" Teddy stammered as her eyes locked on his. "It was just a surprise, didn't, didn't really uh, hmm…..hurt"

Callie glanced to her side and raised her eyebrow before looking back at Arizona and shrugging

"You want us to leave you two alone, so Henry can give you a more, THOROUGH examination Teddy?" the younger blonde chuckled, winking at her girlfriend as Callie gave a small snort and tried to bite it back before making a kissy face at Teddy

"Shut up!" Teddy hissed, blushing furiously as Henry quickly stood up and moved back to massaging Callies back.

"Do you know how long it is until your doubles final?" he asked as he put three small hot pads along the base of her back

"At least an hour!" Callie told him. "The mixed doubles match only started fifteen minutes ago, and we are on after that. So yeah, at least an hour. Why?"

"The hot pads will help, but I would be happier to get you in an ice bath, then a warm bath, then an ice bath, back into a warm bath. You know the process right?"

Callie nodded and grinned as Arizona said softly. "YOU wanna get her in a bath. No sirree…one thing to do the massage bit mister, but aint NOBODY seein' MY girl naked but me!"

Henry blushed and looked at Teddy, blushing more as he explained. "I didn't exactly mean I would help Miss Torres into the bath, I wouldn't do that. Not my place. I meant, uh, it would be advisable if uh…hmm"

"Relax Henry!" Teddy said as she reached over and patted his hand, their eyes locking once again before she gave a nervous laugh and added. "It's just Arizona being an ass!"

Henry nodded and stood up. "I will go and run the bath, if I set up the cold one in here, maybe we could run the hot one in the locker room next door?"

"No, that's Ericas and Izzies now, Miranda moved my kit in here when we were at the press conference" Arizona sighed

"Oh, well, we don't have time to get to back to the hotel." Henry rubbed at the back of his neck. "Maybe we could just settle for an ice bath, then straight in for the hot shower, but, well, it wouldn't be advisable for you to do that alone, you will be a little uncomfortable after your ice bath, you'll need support to help you stand in the shower"

"Really!" Arizona looked at Callie and smirked

"I'll do it!" Teddy offered quickly

"Uh. NO!" Arizona laughed. "I don't think so! My girlfriend! My job to, to…. _help_ her!""

Teddy stood up and, with her hands on her hips, came to stand in front of the younger woman. "You have a match to play later today. You gonna try to tell me that IF I let you lose in that bathroom, with a naked Callie Torres, you could behave!?"

Arizona swallowed slightly, her mind had wandered as soon as Teddy had said Naked Callie! Soft, tan skinned, NAKED Callie. She pouted and looked at the ground, blushing as she heard Callie laughing.

"I'LL do it" Teddy told her firmly

Arizona looked back at Callie and groaned as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. Teddy looked at Callie and frowned, both laughing as they heard the shower turn on followed by Arizonas little yelp of " _Oooh_ , cold cold cold! Ah, ah, aaaaah"

Teddy sneaked forward and peered around the door, laughing at loud as she saw Arizona standing under, an obviously cold shower, still fully clothed. The blonde mumbling something about "Vagina blockers," and "better off in a convent!"

"Callie my friend" Teddy giggled as she came to stand by the brunette, "you'd best beat Hahn and Stephens in record time, or your girl in there? She is gonna spontaneously combust from frustration!"

Callie sniggered and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, you could change yor mind and let her take care of me! I mean, in the shower….uh, to HAVE the shower of course!"

"Of course you did little miss innocent, of course you did!" Teddy smirked. "And no way! That much frustration inside of her? Hahn and Stephens will be blown off the court!"

[xx]

In the end it was Teddy and Miranda that helped Callie with her ice baths and warm showers. The ten minutes in the ice bath were almost enough to make the tough Latina cry, but she had to admit that both of the coaches did their best to keep her entertained, whether they intended to, or not! Teddy was unusually clumsy, flustered by Henrys earlier and unexpected dinner invitation. Miranda was quizzing her about the physio, laughing when Teddy confessed her last date had been a blind date set up by Addison Montgomery, and the guy had turned out to be a bow tie wearing mummies boy whose only sporting interest was the occasional game of table skittles at Christmas!

Callie had been shivering, but couldn't help laugh as Miranda had shared her own date nightmare to make the Teddy feel better. Telling of her first ever REAL date when still in high school, Bailey confessed she had been in the school marching band and was a certified geek! The lead Tuba player was the guy who had asked her to the cinema, he had held her hand all night, been a real gentleman. But when it had come time to say goodnight, he had gone for the kill. "DO you know how strong a tuba players cheek muscles are?" Miranda had asked as she shook her had. "Boy nearly sucked my tongue out of my mouth! Hell, I could feel my eyeballs being tugged in!"

"Ew!" Teddy had mouthed and scrunched up her nose

Callie had still been laughing as the two older women held her steady under the warm shower.

Whilst Teddy carefully massaged Callies back Miranda refilled the bathtub, adding some ice cubes to reduce the temperature, trying to ignore the grimace on the tall brunettes face as she watched. With a gentle nudge Teddy had said. "Your turn Torres. Worse date ever?"

Callie pused her lips to think, and before she'd had a chance to answer, Teddy was helping her back into the tub. "O…..O….My….O'MALLEY!" Callie yelped loudly. "Geo….George O….O'Ma…Malley!" she shivered, hissing as Teddy unceremoniously dumped another bucket of ice chips into the wated. "George O'Malley, was, was my worse date"

"But uh, didn't you MARRY him?" Miranda asked as she sat down and set the timer for ten minutes

"Uh, uh huh. Yeah. Yeah!" Callie shivered again then smiled a fraction. "One of , of the many…mmmmmany reas….reason Izzy Stephens hay, hates me!"

"Oooh, do tell" Baileys eyes twinkled as she leaned forward a fraction

"My, my dad, saw, saw me as a commodity. He, uhm…oh. He uh, never let boy…boys near me. Would, distract me, and uh, he want, wanted e focused. So, when, when I cut myself off, from the fa, family. I went a little, cray, crazy!2

"Understatement!" Teddy chuckled, flinching as Callie splashed ice water at her

"I, drank. I ate, ate junk food. And I flirt, flirted up a storm. But, George. He was sweet, and, kind. Patient. He, look, looked after me. Stopped me, going home with the guys I flirted with. Kept, kept me outta trouble! Then, one night, he got, got drunk with me. And, one thing, lead to another. We did it!"

0You uh, did it? Oooooh, you mean…it!" Bailey nodded

"Uh hmmm. And, I was 18, and he was, was my…first. So, I thought I was in love with him!" Callie explained. " The fact I didn't remember a thing, and felt like my face had been through a car wash when he had kissed me the next morning…."

"Again, ew!" Teddy mumbled

"Just, didn't matter! I had woken up, in, bed, with man! So, I must love him, and had to marry him! I said it jokingly at first, but George, sweet, kind George…decided it was a great idea! And, as we were playing a tournament in Vegas, we went out the next night, and got married! He kissed me, when we got back to our hotel, and, it was worse than the previous morning! It was…ugh! So, I …said I had a headache, took an advil, and pretended to go straight to sleep. He snuck out, went to see Izzy to tell her what had happened….she got mad, cos APPARENTLY, she loved him. He came back to me, we filed for a quickie divorce. SHE accused me publicly of breaking her heart and stealing her man….and George got hit by a bus and killed before the two pf them could see if they were more than friends, and she blamed ME for that! He wouldn't have stepped in front of the bus if I hadn't broken his heart and messed with his head!"

"Didn't he save some womans life?" Miranda asked

"Yup!"

"Huh! So, THAT was your fault?"

"Apparently!"

Bailey chuckled. "No wonder Hahn and Stephens are doubles partners. Crazy bitches!"

Callie laughed, then sighed in relief as the timer buzzed. Miranda and Teddy helped her into the shower and then rang Henry to say they were done. He was waiting by the massage table when they walked back into the locker room.

As Miranda went to head off to bring Arizona back in, Callie asked her quietly. "Don't suppose you know, but uh. Did Arizona play Tuba in the band at all?"

Ltake lessons!"

Leaning forward so she could whisper in Callies ear Miranda told her. "The parade of girls I have seen do the walk of shame from Arizonas room on tour, they _**all**_ looked pretty happy to me, some of them could barely stand! I don't think any lessons are required. Though you might want Henry on speed dial for tomorrow morning!"

Callie gulped loudly and nodded. "Thanks" she husked as she closed her eyes before asking Teddy. "Any ice chips left, I might need another bath!"

Teddy shook her head and smiled as she told her. "Keep your hands of blondie just that little while longer, and use that little itch of yours to keep you going on court!"

Callie groaned as she remembered how snug Arizonas tennis dress had been, how it had shown off her perfect legs, perfect thighs. "Henry!"

"Uhm?"

"Teddy would be delighted to join you for dinner tonight…"

"I would?" Teddy blinked

"In fact, to make it easier for you, she is staying in town tonight, at the La Maison Bleu!"

"I am" again Teddy blinked

"YOU are!" Callie told her.

"And I am staying in town to, spending the evening with my parents!" Miranda added

"And neither of you are due back at the Villa until late tomorrow…VERY, very late tomorrow." Callie pursed her lips and added. "Hahn and Stephens won't know what's hit them. Itch? I'm on FIRE!"


	19. Chapter 19

After Henry had finished the last massage session, he had led Callie through some gentle stretches and warm up exercises. Arizona had joined them for the last twenty minutes, then Henry had shown her some small pressure points she could press on to help if Callie started to feel discomfort during the match. He blushed furiously as Callie moaned happily when Arizona tried them out, he hadn't been expecting quite that reaction to her having Arizonas hands on her bare back. Teddy had merely laughed at his embarrassment, then told them all that the mixed doubles was over, and it was time they both changed into fresh kit, and waited for the officials to call them.

Teddy and Henry liaised with the official trainer, arranging for Callie to have an agreed painkiller on stand- by should it be necessary. Miranda made sure they both had fresh water and juice in their kit bags, and then sat firmly between the two of them once she had spotted wandering hands going further than helping to adjust each others tennis skirts. "Shudda put bromide in your juice bottles!" she hissed as she caught Arizona staring at Callies shapely ankles

"Don't worry Miranda, looking at Callies legs is just….firing me up!" Arizona smirked. "My adrenaline is DEFINITLEY flowing!"

Callie nodded enthusiastically, her eyes wide and a big goofy grin on her face, her eyebrow twitching up as she let her gaze linger a little longer than Miranda would have liked on Arizonas chest, which looked amazing in the pale blue fitted, sleeveless top, that went well with the short, wonderfully short, navy skirt.

"Ugh!" Miranda scoffed. "Aint those officials ready yet? You two get any hornier and _**I'M**_ gonna need a cold shower!"

They all looked up as Teddy walked back into the locker room. "They've just told me they are ready. So…you good to go?"

"There is a God!" Miranda hissed

Callie and Arizona stood up, and before Miranda could stop them, or move fully out of the way, they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"God!" Callie husked against Arizonas ear, "Why is it I can feel your hands all over me?"

"Cuth thath myhan thath sthuck…and your boobth are thuffucating me!" Miranda wheezed. Gasping as Callie moved a fraction and let her step free. Blushing as she realised where Mirandas hand had been trapped, and muttering a quick apology as Miranda shook it a fraction as she muttered. "Nasty!"

Teddy chuckled as she opened the locker room door. "I would normally say we'll leave you two alone to do…your thing…but nuh uh…no WAY am I leaving you two unchaperoned…so, come on Horny and Hornier…move your butts…you got a match to win!"

"Which of us is Horny and which Hornier?" Callie laughed as they walked over to follow her out of the door

"Does it matter?" Teddy chuckled, momentarily turning her back on the pair, giving Callie the perfect opportunity to again, swiftly grab Arizona, and crash their lips together.

"Oh for the love of…."Teddy sighed and reached out to grab at Callies ear and drag her off

"Ow! Ow! **Owwuh!** " Callie yelped. "What? I was just wishing her luck, right?"

Arizona looked slightly dazed as she lightly touched her lips. "Luck! Uh huh. Yeah. Luck!"

"MOVE!" Miranda ordered, lightly pushing Arizona out of the door as Teddy held Callie close and walked them down the corridor to the waiting official. "Easier teaching the juniors!"

"Oh looky looky,….it's the trained monkey and her ring master. Did you crack the whip Torres? Get your little blonde bimbo to throw the match for you?" Erica sneered as Callie and Arizona came to stand next to their opponents

"Man Callie must be real good in bed huh Robbins?" Izzy Stephens stage whispered, before adding. "Oh wait, Erica told me she was a bit of a, cold fish!"

"Really?" Arizona smirked. "Aw honey! There is NOTHING about my Callie that is cold. This girl is hot. Very HOT. Maybe it's just cos Callie didn't love Erica huh? Oh…and Erica…" Arizona turned to look directly at the taller blonde. "You said you were _waiting,_ for Callie to say she loved you? Well, I didn't have to wait….nope, I didn't! AND, she said it first!" With a small chuckle Arizona leaned closer and added. "And we BOTH know…Callie wasn't the problem in YOUR bed!"

Erica paled, the smirk on her face faltered

Arizona chuckled again then turned back to face Ericas partner. "Oh and Izzie…always the bridesmaid, never the bride huh? Callie had George, not you! He dated her, not you, you missed out huh? Then, Callie had Alex Karev, and what they dated for 8 months? I mean ok, you _married_ him after Callie dumped him, but uh…what…you and Karev dated for three months before your drunken wedding in Vegas, ha and your marriage lasted….uhm…two? Yeah…two months! Oh, and THEN, when your marriage ended, he declared on National TV no less, that he had lost the love of his life….and if Callie Torres ever wanted him back, he would be there, like a shot. Musta hurt hey Princess? Oooh, and let's not forget Mark Sloan! Believe you tried your luck there to, when he and Callie were on a break….what was it he said. Uhm, lemme think….. Oh yeah! He would sooner screw a mannequin as it had more brains and more personality! Right? Yeah, right, that's what he said!" Arizona sadly shook her head and gave a sympathetic smile to the stunned skinny blond. "You just couldn't score a break on Callies sloppy seconds huh. Not with the guys at least. You doin' any better with the Ice Queen behind you?"

Izzys mouth was wide open and both she and Erica were now matching shades of puce.

"You know, between you and me" Arizona stage whispered, "I would probably prefer to screw Alex Karev than your girlfriend here, and I'm Goldstar…100%!" She chuckled and moved back to stand next to a proud looking Callie, and a chuckling Teddy and Miranda

"Damn girl!" Callie whispered. "Do you know how turned on I am right now!? That was all kindsa hot. Where did you learn to diss talk like that? And can I persuade you to demonstrate that attitude again tonight? A private show?"

Before Arizona could answer, Teddy leaned closer to Callies other ear and whispered. "Keep it in your pants, and go finish the hatchet job your girl just started. Bury them Torres!"

"You betcha!" Callie grinned as the official lead the four players out on to the court

[xx]

"How's the back holding up?" Arizona asked as the two of them sat down after holding their latest serve to take the lead 5-4 in the first set.

"It' fine!" Callie smiled as she passed Arizona one of the juice bottles. "Little twinge during the second point, my own fault for not moving quickly enough!"

Arizonas left leg was tapping up and down. "Izzy to serve next, and she is the weaker of the two. We've come close to breaking it before, but Callie? We NEED to break her serve now, cos…we need to get home….SOON!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Arizona leaned closed and husked. "Every time I went to serve, that last game, I had to stop and look up to refocus, cos that ass of yours, wiggling away in front of me? Mmmm hmmmmmm, wow! Awesome. But uh…like I said, we need to finish this match….real soon!"

"Ok!" Callie giggled as she went to take the blondes hand, giggling again as Arizona hastily placed her juice bottle back in the Latinas hand instead, winking as she stood up and jogged back to the baseline.

"Ok!" Callie smirked to herself as she jogged over to join her, lightly bumping fists as they took up position.

Callie looked up and saw Erica staring right at her, her expression one of, lust? Callie raised her eyebrows and gave a small incredulous laugh, a small shake of her head enough to let Erica know she was busted. Worse still, Callie heard Arizona husk "You have GOT to be kidding me!" from behind her, letting Callie know, that her girlfriend had clocked Erica to. "Uh oh!" thought Callie

Izzy was serving to Arizona first. As the lanky blonde tossed the ball high, Arizona stepped closer to the line, easily picking up the serve, and whamming home a forehand smash, straight at Erica.

The older woman shrieked slightly as she tried to avoid being hit by the speeding projectile.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Arizona smiled sweetly as she waved at Erica. "Sorry I missed!" she whispered to Callie as the two swapped positions

Callie pursed her lips together and gave a small nod.

She easily returned Izzys next serve, hitting it, backhand down the line and forcing Stephens to the far side of the court. She was moving easily into place to receive the return shot, already planning on smashing it down the middle, when from nowhere, Arizona stepped forward to intercept, hitting the volley, straight at Ericas feet, the other woman having no chance of returning the shot.

"Jeez! Sorry AGAIN Erica!" Arizona said brightly, "who wudda thought it could happen twice! Go figure!"

"You aim is still lousy Goldilocks" Callie chuckled, "put pull those jealous little horns in before you actually kill the woman!"

"If I could just find a brick!" Arizona muttered as she walked away

"What?" Callie hissed. "I'm sorry? WHAT!?"

Arizona gave a small smile and shrugged. "Never mind!"

Callie shook her head a fraction and took up positon close to the net

Izzy slammed her first serve into the net and loudly cursed.

"Warning. Code Violation Miss Stephens!" the umpire announced

"Aaaaaaah no!" Erica immediately grumbled. "You let the blonde bimbo over there nearly kill me with dangerous play, and do nothing, but you warn my partner for a minor loss of focus?" Erica threw her hands up and scoffed. "Talk about favouritism!"

"I saw no dangerous intent in the shots payed by Miss Robbins. And, on both occasions she was quick to apologise, which proves there was no malicious intent. But Miss Stephens loudly and clearly used a profanity. That is always a compulsory code violation warning Miss Hahn. Now, please step back and resume play"

"Fuckin' Jerk!" Erica hissed, her shoulders slumping as she heard the umpire say. "Warning. Code violation, Miss Hahn"

Izzy looked at Erica and shook her head, waiting a second or two for her partner to calm down, before tossing the ball up for her second serve, and hitting it straight into the net again.

"Three break points!" Callie whispered as they again swapped around.

"And three set points. Thank God!" Arizona husked as her eyes wandered to Callies legs before she turned around and moved closer to the net.

Izzy served to Callies backhand, and Callie easily punched a shot cross court, sending Erica scrambling backwards, and leaving the middle of the court empty for Arizona to simply smash down an easy forehand volley down the centre line, hitting it hard enough to have the ball bounce up and into the spectators area.

"Nicely done!" Callie yelled as she jogged over and high fived with her

"Uh huh. Now you, we need a few aces from you. Your back up to it?" the shorter woman asked seriously

"Sure!" Callie smiled gently.

"Pity!" Arizona smirked as they both sat down. "I haven't had a chance to try out some of those moves Henry showed me!"

Callie choked on the water she had been sipping. "They are therapeutic massage techniques Arizona, not moves, and with your girly hands I'm not sure how effective you will be"

"Ah, trust me Calliope, my hands? VERY effective. Very!"

Callie shook her head and laughed. "Oh God!"

"Yeah, you'll be callin' on him later to…you just need to serve a few aces Torres. Ok? A few aces, and you get…" Arizona stood up and playfully bent over to put her water bottle back in her bag, glancing over her shoulder she whispered, "all this!"

"I hate you!" Callie muttered as Arizona pulled her to her feet and playfully pushed her to their side of the court.

"Yeah, but I'm right. And I'm awesome. So, so VERY awesome!"


	20. Chapter 20

True to her word, Callie was able to produce some stinging aces. Although one had sailed dangerously close to Arizonas head as it whizzed over the net "Hey!" the blonde had yelped at her as she turned to see the brunette grinning.

"Sorry" Callie shrugged. "I just found it a little hard to focus for a second there"

"Eyes up Torres!" the blonde laughed as she twigged what her partner had meant, though it didn't stop her giving an extra little wiggle when she took up her guarding position as Callie prepared to serve for the game. Serving to Erica, Callie felt the now familiar tug in the base of her spine, and couldn't pull her arm through as fast as normal. The serve was slower, and Hahn got a chance to return it. Callie easily got a backhand shot down the line, which Erica dutifully returned. Again, Callie covered the baseline and hit the reply shot down the middle, Izzy scrambled to pick it up and hit a lifting shot back over. Arizona stepped forward and hit an overhead smash down the line. She heard both Izzy and Erica yell "MINE!" and stared in open mouthed amazement as Izzy drew her racquet back to smash the ball, walloping Erica in the chest as she moved in to position to return the shot herself.

"Oooh, right in the boob!" Callie winced, slightly bighting on her left hand and grimacing as she saw the agony on Ericas face.

"At least Izzy found them, I tried looking before and, well, nope, nuthin there" Arizona gave a small shrug as she walked over to Callie

"You were checking out me exes boobs? In the middle of the match?" The Latina chuckled, watching as the trainer ran on court with an ice spray and patch.

Again Arizona shrugged. "At the start of the match. I kinda wondered if we had wandered onto the mixed doubles game. She has no shape Callie. I mean none. Nada. Flat. Like in, flat! WHAT did you ever see in her?"

"You can tell from standing across a tennis court that she has no boobs? Seriously?"

"I like a woman to be ALL woman. To have something, or somethings, that I can play with ya know what I'm sayin'"

Callie just shook her head and playfully hit the blondes backside with her racquet before saying. "She intrigued me. I had never met anyone like her, and she made me laugh. She DOES have a great sense of humour when you get to know her. She just keeps it hidden. Really, really well hidden!" Callie sighed. "But, she did intrigue me, and then she caught me when I was vulnerable. But don't hate her Arizona, because she did teach me one thing"

"Oh yeah? What?"

Callie walked right up to her and whispered. "How to appreciate, a hot, sexy woman. An how to SHOW my appreciation" Callie smirked as she saw Arizona swallow. "Oh, trainers finished! Shall we?"

The ball had hit Ericas left chest, so her serve was a little slower but not completely destroyed. Callie hit a forehand return straight down the line to go love 15 up. Arizona hit a cross court backhand on her return, sending Erica wide, as the reply shot came over, all Callie had to do was smash the volley down hard, leaving their opponents to stand and watch the ball soar skywards beyond their reach. Callie mishit the next serve, sending the ball crashing into the net, and earning an eye roll from her partner. "Slipping there old girl!" she chuckled as they swapped positons.

"May need your magic touch at change over" Callie muttered quietly in reply.

As Arizona smacked home a forehand to the far baseline, beyond Ericas reach to take them 15 to 40 up, she looked at Callie and asked if she was ok. Seeing the definite nod she relaxed a little, but as soon as Callie had hit the return forehand, Arizona was right on the net, determined to close this game out as soon a she could. She hit the perfect volley, sending Izzy scampering cross court, and as the return ball came straight back to her, she played the perfect drop shot, with enough spin to kill the ball dead as soon as it hit the ground.

"Game Miss Robbins and Miss Torres. They lead 1 set to love in the second set, and by one set to love. Ball change" the umpire announced as the four players made their way back to the seats

"How bad is it?" Arizona asked quietly as soon as they were sat down. She gently reached back and started to press on the base of Callies back, letting her fingers carefully press down where Henry had shown her

"Oh God!" Callie muttered as she felt Arizona touch on her bare skin. "Uuh, you may need to press, a little lower"

"Here?" the blonde asked as she dropped her hand down a centimetre

"Lower"

"Uh, here?" the blonde frowned a fraction as she tried to find the right place to help ease Callies pain, before she suddenly noticed the happy little sigh Callie made. "Seriously? You are getting a cheap thrill from me in the middle of a major match, in front of, what, millions?"

"Nooooo! I'm getting relief from you, in a major match in front of millions. There's a difference!" Callie replied, pouting a fraction as Arizona brought her hand up and went back to rubbing small circles in the middle of the brunettes back, above her T-shirt"

"Truthfully, how bad is it? On a scale of 1 to 10?"

Callie shook her head a little. "About a 5 when I serve, maybe a 6. But sat here, with you doing that? I feel NO pain!"

"Perv!"

"Can you just go back out there and win your service game. I really need to get you home soon, and get you very very…"

"TIME" called the umpire

"Naked!" whispered Callie as Arizona went to walk passed her and back to the baseline. Callie giggled a fraction as Arizona tripped over her own feet slightly, then turned to glare at Callie before mouthing "FOCUS!"

Arizona bounced the ball and glanced at Callies tan legs, the well shaped calf muscles and defined thighs. "Oh God!" she whispered to herself as she licked her lips and bounced the ball several times before tossing it high in the air. Her arm flew quickly through the air and smashed the ball hard, scoring an ace right down the centre line

Callie turned to look at her and gave a small wink, quirking her eyebrow a fraction as Arizona just stared at her. As the brunette took up position guarding the net, she cast a quick look over her shoulder in the blondes direction, sending shivers all through her body. Arizona took a deep steadying breath, and fired another hard and fast serve. Ericas racquet connected, but the ball was just too hard to control, and it bounced aimlessly to the net. Izzy couldn't connect to the next serve, and Arizona took the game when Ericas return backhand sailed straight out beyond the baseline.

"Quickest game yet!" Callie grinned as they fist thumped on holding the game. "Keep this up and we should be home within an hour!"

"Promise?" Arizona grinned back

It actually took them another 45 minutes to get to match point, with Stephens and Hahn not winning another single game. It was fitting that it was Callie who serve out the game, and of course she did in styles with her fifteenth ace of the match. As Callie and Arizona hugged each other and jumped up and down, Erica and Izzy were already blaming the other for falling apart in the second set. As they all approached the net, Callie held her breath to see if Erica would be more sporting this time, and actually shake hands. She got half way there, grudgingly touching Arizonas hand before clearly blanking Callie and walking away from her outstretched hand. "Ouch!" Callie whispered before turning to shake hands with the umpire before laughing again with Arizona and them both waving and acknowledging the crowd.

As they walked off court following the presentation, Miranda and teddy ran over to hug them both all four hugging together and jumping up and down as the squealed for joy. "Just so you know" Teddy whispered to Callie as the two pulled away for another separate hug, "I booked a room for myself in the hotel for the next two nights, and Miranda is staying at the hotel with her parents"

"Oh thank God!" Callie grinned. "I mean, thank you!"

Teddy pursed her lips and shook her head. "Uhm , down side, I have to hitch a ride back with you first, to get my stuff. Only, I have a date, and can't really wear my track suit. I promise, I'll pack real quick, and be gone before you know it!"

"A date? Really Teddy, that's great" Callie laughed as she hugged her tightly

"Did I hear Teddy has a date?" Arizona chipped in as her and Miranda put their arms around them both.

"Yeah yeah, it's not unheard of ya know" Teddy blushed. "Actually Callie. Henry was going to ask if you could recommend anywhere special?"

Callie opened her eyes wide and a gave a small shake of her head

"What?" Arizona asked quietly. "You have NO recommendations?"

"Uhm" Callie frowned as she tried to figure out why her blonde was mad

"None at all? You've done NO research on any, ooh let's say, top restaurants, in case you had to maybe book a meal, should you have lost today? Oh, but then, maybe you just didn't think for a minute that you COULD lose today, right? Cos you have NO faith in me? Is that it? Is it?"

"Arizona? No, honey. I…I" Callie stammered

"You…you…what? Just didn't have time? You had plenty of time, you just didn't think I could…uh…." Arizona stopped as Callie put her finger over her lips

"Ok, fine. This WAS going to be my treat for Arizona and I. but as blondie here has decided to stick to our bet, and take me for a big Mac, then you and Henry can take our reservation, for tonight. On board the Le Cœur Battant (The Beating Heart). It's a luxury floating barge, seven course meal as it sails slowly down the Seine. You'll have to be there for 8pm sharp. It's booked in my alias…Sacha Tamirez…but you and Henry go, and enjoy!"

"You booked it?" Arizona asked softly as she put her arms around Callies waist and pulled her a little closer. "Really? You thought I could win?"

Callie kissed her cheek as she whispered. "I was certain you could. I got lucky today?"

"Sometimes" Arizona sniffed, "luck is all you need to make the difference. My luck changed when you needed a doubles partner!"

"And mine changed when you said yes. Now. Enough talking huh? We need to say a few quick hellos, then Teddy needs to get back to the Villa to pack her bags, and you and I have some serious post match….debriefing to do!"

Miranda looked at them and shook her head as she walked back over to where her parents stood waiting to congratulate their favourite blonde and her famous partner.

 **AN: Promise, the next chapter, they get to celebrate their own long awaited way!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Torture, this is torture!" Callie hissed to Addison as the two of them grabbed another drink from the tray.

"What's wrong my friend? " The red head asked calmly. "You have just won the double at a major championship, you should be more than happy to be here and to the meet and greet, and gloat!" she smirked as she spotted Erica and Izzy in the far corner.

"I don't care, I don't! I have, other plans for tonight. Plans that just involve me, a certain blue eyes blonde….and my bed!" she sighed, her eyes scanning the room for the blonde in question. "Instead, it sees everyone is here and everyone is determined to keep me celibate!"

Addison slightly choked on the champagne she had just sipped. "God, you mean you two still haven't..uh…"

"Noooooo"

"And tonight's the night you planned to….uhm…"

"YES!"

"Priceless!" Addison chuckled as she herself looked around the amount of people in the room, noticing that Arizona was currently cornered with Adele Webber. "Callie honey, consider me your fairy Godmother. Go get in ready. You are about to leave!"

"Where's Teddy?"

"Teddy!" Addisons eyes went wide. "What? Uhm, what do you need Teddy for? Thought this was just you and Goldilocks!"

"It is, she needs to come back to get her luggage, she is staying in the hotel for a couple of nights" Callie explained as she spotted Teddy and dragged her over

"Oh thank God" whispered Addison before making her way over to Arizona. "Adele, Richard. It's SO good to see you both, but if I can just cut in. I have been trying all evening to get Arizona here alone to discuss the last segment of my interview with her, I really need to sort it out this evening as you know we plan to air the Callie Special tomorrow. Sorry, but, Arizona, we need to do that interview now"

Arizona was about to argue, knowing full well she had already done the interview, when she noticed Callie and Teddy standing by the exit. "Oh, right, sorry, just didn't have time yesterday and today, well!"

"It was nice to meet you dear, and come find me tomorrow to discuss your father!" Adele called as Addison practically frogmarched the blonde across the room and to the door.

As soon as they were outside it was Callie pushing her into the car, with Teddy running around to jump in the front passenger seat. "Have fun ladies" Addison yield after the disappearing car, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Does that leave them lot of scope?" said a sexy voice from behind

Addison turned and smiled widely at the tall good looking man staring back at her. "Well hello handsome!" she whispered as she nodded politely to his offer of a drink

[xx]

Callie and Arizona sat as far away from each other as they could during the drive home. Teddy made small talk I a mix of broken French and English with their driver, arranging for him to wait for her as she would be making a return journey to the city. As soon as they reached the Villa, Callie went to her room to change, and Arizona head to hers. They both heard Teddy yell goodnight, and about thirty minutes later, they both nervously stepped into the lounge.

"Wow!" Callie whispered as she looked at Arizona, now wearing dress jeans and a light blue sleeveless blouse, her hair was down and had dried into its natural waves

"Uhm, wow yourself" whispered Arizona as she looked at Callie in her white peddle-pushers (cropped trousers) and scarlet vest top. Her hair was also loose and had several larger ringlets in it

"Are you hungry?" Callie asked as she waved towards the dining room, "only I could rustle us up something"

"You cook?"

"Yeah, I cook. Though I have NO clue what we have I the kitchen right now"

Arizona grinned and reached for her hand, leading her out to the patio by the pool. "I rang Francine as soon as we got to the cocktail reception" she explained as Callie gasped at the sight before her. "I knew it was a lovely evening, and it was just the two of us. So, she uh, set this up for us" Arizona walked over to the ice bucket, and as she looked at Callie, popped the cork o the champagne, laughing as the froth spilled over her hand.

Automatically, Callie reached over and took the bottle off her, before bringing the blondes hand to her mouth and slowly licking at the spilt drink. "Hmmmm, good vintage" she husked as she closed her eyes and let her mouth suck in Arizonas fingers

"God!" Arizona muttered as her eyes widened. She pulled her hand free and locked it around Callies neck, pulling her forward and crashing their lips together, her tongue instantly plunging forward without invitation and without hesitation, she licked around Callies lips humming at the faint taste of champagne before plunging her tongue back into Callies mouth. As her tongue explored, and her right hand buried itself in Callies soft hair, her left hand pushed itself under Callies vest top and lightly stroked at taut and now twitching stomach muscles.

"Arizona!" Callie gasped as she lightly pulled back, "what about dinner"

"It's a cassoulet, in a slow cooker, it'll keep. I, on the other hand, am a pressure cooker, about to explode. Callie. I need you. And I need you now!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Callie grinned as she dragged her by the hand back inside and straight in to her bedroom.

"Oh, wait, forgot something" Arizona pulled back and rushed back to the door.

"Arizona!" Callie whined and stamped her foot in frustration

The blonde stopped and opened her eyes wide before chuckling. "Did you just stamp your foot?"

"Get your butt back here and get naked!" Callie demanded as she pointed at her bed

Arizona winked and ran back out of the door, returning almost immediately carrying the bottle of champagne. Callie grinned and nodded n approval as the blonde winked and put the bottle and two glassed down on the side table. "Now, she asked innocently, "where were we? Oh yes. Right" She stepped up to Callie and placed her left hand under her top, then as she brought their lips crashing together again husked. "Here"

Callie moaned as their tongues danced together, her hands reached for the hem of Arizonas blouse and in one swift move had tugged it up, and over her head, as they briefly parted for air. At the same time, Callie stepped out of her shoes, carelessly kicking them off across the room. Arizona giggled against her lips as they vaguely heard them crash down, before she to kicked her shoes free and reached for the hem of Callies top. As she pulled it free, she also caught the underside of Callies bra with her index fingers, and deftly pulled that off at the same time. "Nice move!" Callie grinned then gasped as Arizona bent to capture her left breast with her mouth, her teeth gently grazing down on an already sensitive nipple.

Callie let her head fall back a fraction as the pleasure coursed through her body, she brought both of her hands up to lock into soft golden waves and hold Arizonas head in place against her chest, her breath quickening as Arizona slowly licked and nipped at her nipple before slowly trying to pull as much of her breast in to her mouth as she could, all the while allowing her tongue to magically swirl around Callies taut nipple.

Arizonas right hand locked onto Callies right breast, and she gently pinched the equally taut nipple between her thumb and forefinger, carefully rolling it back and forth and slightly pinching it, repeating the move as she heard Callie hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain. As she moved her mouth to the right, and brought her left hand up to replace where her mouth ad been, Arizona was gently pushing Callie back, until the back of the brunettes legs collided with the bed. As she felt Callie stop, Arizona pulled away from Callies chest, and with her eyes locked on Callies, slowly began to kiss her way down the lithe tan body, her lips lingered by Callies belly button as deft fingers undid the sip and button on Callies pants, as her tongue carefully pushed passed the open zip, Arizona grabbed the back of the pants and Callies panties, and in one swift yank, had them down by Callies ankles. As the smirking blonde rose up to stand by the now near naked brunette, she playfully pushed Callies shoulders, making the brunette fall back on the bed. She slowly shimmied out of her own jeans and panties, stepping out of them and kicking them aside before reaching down and capturing Callies legs as the two giggled, the blonde pulled the others garments fee and tossed them away next to her own. Still holding Callies right leg, Arizona began to kiss at Callies ankle, allowing her tongue to trail up the inside of her calf, placing long open mouthed kisses on the inside if her thigh, closing her eyes as the scent of Callies arousal reached her, before she rocked back on her heels, and treated Callies left leg the same way she had worshipped the right, smirking at Callies growl of frustration, but mesmerised by the way Callies body was responding to her touch. Watching as goosebumps peppered her soft skin wherever Arizonas fingers trailed across it.

Obsidian eyes stared through heavy lids as Arizona kissed Callies mound, before slowly pushing her hands under Callies buttocks to pull her nearer. "Oh God" Callie hissed as her hands clenched at the white sheets, her head thrown back and her mouth open gasping for air as Arizona lapped at her flowing juices. The younger woman licked up and down Callies slit, pushed her tongue down and into her folds, into her opening before harshly nipping at the tender bud and watching as Callies eyes slammed shut as the painful pleasure spiked through her. She gently licked at her clit, easing where her teeth had been, gently and soothingly, sucking it into her willing mouth as she deftly entered Callie with first one, then two fingers. "So close!" Callie whispered. "So, oh so close. But," she drew I a shaky breath and forced herself to look down at the blonde, "I want to look at you, I want you to see what you do to me, please, ppp…please"

Knowing what Callie was asking, and knowing there would be plenty of time to finish her off this way another time, Arizona slowly kissed her way back up Callies body, her fingers only slowing down a fraction to allow her to enjoy every inch of skin she could before finding Callies warm, velvet soft mouth. As soon as their lips met again, Arizona increased her pressure between Callies legs, using her hips to move her fingers deeper and harder, feeling the second Callies walls tightened and her control snapped, swallowing the gasps from her as she gradually slowed her movements down and eased her through to a second orgasm, crashing almost immediately after her first. By the time Arizona had fully slowed her pace and stopped her hips from moving, Callie was rocked by her third orgasm, shuddering more as Arizona pulled her fingers free and gently brought her head to rest on Callies chest, watching in wonder as the pleasure displayed across Callies beautiful face. As her breathing finally steadied, she opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "Wow Miss Robbins. Those girly hands? They got some skills!"

"Told you" Arizona chuckled before licking her lips slightly and glancing at the bottle of champagne. She rolled slightly and dropped to the bed next to the brunette, reaching up she failed to notice as Callie slowly slinked down the bed, yelping in surprise as she suddenly felt a sharp bite on her right buttock. "No way!" she gasped. "You did NOT just bite my butt?"

"Oh I did, I did" Callie chuckled, before quickly bending down and biting Arizonas left buttock. Slowly reaching over she took the poured glass of champagne form the younger womans hand and poured its contents into her mouth, before putting the glass down quickly and spinning Arizona back on to her back and climbing on top of her. As Arizona went to speak, Callie ducked her head down and pursed her lips, letting champagne pour from her mouth into Arizonas, some of it spilling across her face. Quick as a flash, Callies tongue was out and lapping up the spilt bubbles.

"You seriously bit my butt!" Arizona giggled, as the fizz reached her ears and Callies lips soon followed

Callie pulled back and looked down into blue eyes. "I did! And I have been wanting to do that since you kept wiggling it on the court in front of me. Now" She bent to kiss Arizona, her tongue licking across her lips before she whispered. "Shut up, cos it is MY turn to serve!"


	22. Chapter 22

Callie continued to kiss Arizona as she carefully pushed her back against the pillows and brought her body to lie flush with the pale soft skin she craved. Eventually she pulled back and smiled at the dazed blonde, before she casually leaned over and reached for the champagne bottle. "Ya know, I LOVE champagne" she said as she slowly poured first one, then the other glass. "Makes everything just taste, **so** much better. Don't you think?" she asked as she cockily lifted an eyebrow at her girl

"Uhm, I guess!" Arizona stuttered. "Callie are you thirsty?" She frowned as Callie ran a finger around the rim of the now filled glass. "Because, oh God babe , I, I _**need**_ you. Please, for the love of…."

"Yeah, makes EVEYTHING taste better ya know?" Callie lifted one glass slowly to her lips, her eyes locked on confused and frustrated blue ones as she smiled and slowly dipped her tongue into the glass, humming happily as the bubbles burst on her taste buds, and enjoying the way Arizonas eyes darkened. "Like, strawberries yeah? You dip them in this stuff and it makes them taste, fresher, sweeter!" Callie took a small sip of the sparkling drink but didn't swallow, quickly putting the glass back down, Callie swiftly bent down and locked her mouth on Arizonas breast.

"OH GOD!" Arizona yelled loudly as the bubbles burst against her already sensitive nipple. "Callie! God!" Her hands came up and buried themselves in raven hair as her mouth dropped open and she drew in a ragged breath as the fizzing sensation, combined with Callies warm tongue sent her in to a tailspin of sensations.

Swallowing a little of the champagne pulled more of the turgid flesh into Callies mouth, and the darker woman sighed in happiness, before smirking and raising her head to look at the gasping and writhing blonde. "Yup, even makes you taste sweeter, which I hadn't thought possible! Let me just, compare!" And with that she turned her attention to the other breast, sucking it in her mouth as deeply as she could, forcing her tongue hard against the flesh as she circled the pebbling nipple. "Hmmmm, just as tasty, just as sweet" She gasped as she pulled back a fraction, letting her fingers ghost over the dampened skin where he mouth had just been. "How is that possible? Is it just your boobs that taste so damn good?" She slowly licked over the hardened nipples, and hummed again as she started to leave open mouthed kisses down Arizonas chest bone.

"Oh dear God" Arizona husked as Callies fingers moved down and stroked over a particular sensitive spot of the blondes, just to the side of her belly button

"Oooh, my girl is ticklish!" Callie grinned as she brought the back of her hand and deliberately stroked over the spot again, her grin widening as the blonde groaned and jerked her hips up. "You like that huh?" Callie whispered, bringing her mouth down and letting her tongue swirl over the spot again and again as her hand moved lower, cupping Arizonas mound as the blonde wriggled and moaned under the Latinas ministrations.

"Oh Callie, so good, soo good!" The blonde muttered, adding several semi coherent words as her lover moved her hand that fraction lower and gradually edged her middle finger between soaked folds.

"Another cup to drink from!" Callie husked, laying kiss after kiss on pale skin as she moved her mouth lower, her own eyes closing as she breathed in Arizonas arousal. Suddenly pushing the blondes thighs slightly further apart, and unable to control herself a moment longer, the brunette locked her mouth over Arizonas slit, and plunged her eager tongue deep into the waiting folds. Pushing her face closer, she nudged her nose against the erect bundle of nerves, nuzzling it closer still as she forced her stiffened tongue into Arizonas opening. "Taste so good!" she husked, smiling as Arizonas body reacted even more to the vibrations of her voice. She chuckled, causing the blonde to react even more.

Moving quickly, and barely giving the girl beneath her a chance to notice what she was doing, one tan hand firmly pushed pale thighs even further apart as a long tan arm reached up to the side table again, and grabbed the champagne glass. Without hesitation, she poured half the contents down Arizonas mound, and watched in eager anticipation as it dribbled down open folds

"Ugh!" Arizonas head shot up from the pillow and her eyes flew open, just in time to see Callie wink at her as she took the rest of the contents of the glass into her mouth, before lowering her head back down and wriggling as close to Arizonas promised land as she could get. Pursing her lips, she again allowed some of the champagne to dribble out of her mouth, splashing perfectly on Arizonas clit, causing the blonde to once again moan loudly, followed by her calling on several deities as she practically pulled the sheets off the bed as her hands clamped down.

Callie watched for a few seconds as the bubbles frothed and fizzed against the now very prominent bud. With her mouth still half full of the intoxicating drink, and her own senses just drunk on Arizona and her reactions, Callie closed her eyes and sealed her mouth tightly in place the liquid splashing and fizzing in her mouth as it mixed with the juices now pouring from the blonde as muscles instantly constricted around the tongue Callie had happily plunged back in to lick and suck at the sweet wine, and sweeter blonde. She felt her own orgasm building as her senses were swamped with the blondes taste, her smell, the sounds she was making. Just everything, and it was all Callies. With that thought, she felt herself crash over once again as Arizona struggled to regain some control of her body, grabbing into Callies hair and forcibly pulling her back up her body, desperately plunging her own tongue into Callies mouth as soon as their lips met, moaning again at the mix of flavours that overwhelmed her. Her own taste, champagne. And Callie.

As Callie felt her body calm down from her own surprising wave, she revelled I the way the blonde was pulling at her, almost trying to meld their bodies together. With a small smirk, she deftly lowered her hand between them, and quickly slipped three finger into a very slick pussy, using one thrust of her own hips to push her in as deeply as she could, swallowing the surprised grunt form Arizona. Giving her girl a second or two to adjust to being so full, Callie slowed the kiss down, pulling back from the all consuming passion, and allowing them both to drag in several deep breath and their eyes to lock, before she slowly began to move her hand and rock her hips, gasping in surprise herself as the blue eyes marvel beneath her slipped her own hand down, and plunged three of her fingers into Callies equally slick folds.

"Together!" husked Arizona as she thrust her his up, matching Callie tempo. "Always!"

"Always!" Callie gasped as the fingers inside her curled a fraction

Before either of them could take control, their own bodies fell into a perfect rhythm, both gasping and moaning as if singing a sensual duet, their fingers moving and curling in perfect synchronisation, until without warning they both spiralled over the edge at the same time, their bodies pushing as close as possible as muscles tensed together and they each cried the others names as they both saw stars.

"I don't think, I am ever going to be able, to move again!" Callie moaned, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow her head had buried itself in as she had exhaustedly flopped down, half on, half off Arizonas body.

"I don't think I ever WANT to move again!" Arizona chuckled as he brought her hand up to casually rub small circles on Callies shoulder.

"Mmmm, lower!" the Latinas deepened voice groaned. "Lower!"

Again Arizona chuckled. "Callie, I'm exhausted, my hand had cramps! Hell, even my fingertips have cramp! You can't want to go again already? I mean I know you are known for your stamina an, girl you got some skills…."

Lifting her head a fraction to turn and look at her lover, Callie gave a small shake and whispered. "Even I don't have THAT much stamina!"

"Oh" the blonde gave a shy smile

"I just meant, could you massage my back, a little lower, it kinda hurts ya know!"

"Oh hell, babe, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me. The TENNS hurt me. You made me feel nothing but good, so very, very good! But now? This body of mine is reminding me I'm old, and have put it through a lot of punishment today"

"Making love with me is punishment?" the blonde gave a loud laugh

"You know what I mean" Callie giggled. "Now, lower. Please?"

"Even with my girly hands?"

"No, with your extremely gifted and awesomely talented hands!" Callie wriggled her eyebrows, before shrugging he head to indicate her lower back. "Now, stop talking and get to work"

"So bossy!" Arizona chuckled as she pulled herself free, pushed Callie flat on to her tummy and manoeuvred herself to carefully straddle her buttocks, before gently pressing down on the small of the Latinas back, smirking as she heard the soft moan of appreciation

She had been softly massaging Callies back for about ten minutes, happily watching as the other woman seemed to be drifting off to sleep under her care, a smile on her face. Arizona was just about to stop and curl up next to her, when they both jumped in surprise as Callie mobile rand out. "Leave it!" a sleepy voice murmured, followed by a big yawn

Arizona lightly slapped her butt as she slid down to lie tightly against Callies side. She closed her eyes, her fingers still subconsciously needing into base of Callies back. She sighed happily and smiled herself as she felt her girl wriggle closer to her. Her body relaxed, and she was drifting off, when the phone rang out again. She sighed in frustration, pushing at a tan shoulder as Callie husked. "Go away!" as if the person on the phone could hear her without the call being answered. They both ignored it again, but less than 30 seconds later, it rang again.

"Dammit!" Callie hissed as she leaned over Arizona to roughly snatch up the offending object. She glanced quickly at the caller ID and snapped. "Better be good Red!" as she answered the call

"What? Why?" she said as she fumbled a fraction when trying to sit up. "Ok! Ok, calm down. I'll call you back!"

"Addison?" Arizona asked as she sat up next to Callie and watched as the other woman reached for the remote and switched on the TV

"Yeah, she wants us to watch the news or sports channel, like now!"

"Oh, ok!" the confused blonde sighed as she pushed her wild curls back from her face. "Uh, why?"

"No idea!"

They both watched as the sports channel came on, both shrugging as they watched the last few moments of their singles match. "My feet were in the wrong place" Arizona tutted as she witnessed her double fault, "urgh, and the toss was too low"

"You let your shoulders tense up to" Callie told her, "you let your nerves creep in huh?"

Arizona shrugged and nodded. "I could have beaten you! She whispered

"I know!" Callie whispered back, leaning over to gently kiss her cheek

The commentator went on to give a whole bunch of match statistics, and Arizona felt her exhaustion getting the better of her as her eyes started to flutter closed. The TV started to show highlights of the doubles match, which made Arizona smirk when they replayed Ericas unfortunate collision with Izzys racquet. "Bet that will bruise" she chuckled to herself, giggling as Callie nudged her playfully. Just as she settling back down, Erica herself appeared on the screen, in all her technicolour glory

" _Heck of a match today?" the interviewr said_

" _Yeah" Erica replied with a tigh lipped smile. "It was a tough one, but we just lost our way in that second set1"_

" _Torres and Robbins have formed quite a formidable partnership there!"_

" _Indeed!" Erica nodded and smirked. "On and off the court"_

" _Oh, uhm…"_

" _Yeah, it's always something different when you play a couple you know They seem to develop this second sense, a special connection I guess, that only comes from, well, intimacy"_

" _Intimacy?" the interviewer repeated, the microphone in his hand visibly shaking. "As in Callie Torres in, in a RELATIONSHIO, with uhm, Robbins?"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you know?" Erica smirked, then looked directly at the camera as she added. "I thought everyone knew! Well, it's no big deal these days now is it?"_

Callie clicked off the TV and sighed loudly. "Well. Didn't see that coming!" she hissed. "Fuckin' BITCH!"

Arizona swallowed and stared at the blank TV. "What now?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Kinda of 2 parts condensed into one as didn't want them to get too bogged down in an argument here! They waited far too long for their night for me to ruin it right?**

 **There will be more tennis on the way, after all I did start this when Wimbledon was on and that's the big event. The feud between Callie and Erica is up a notch, and Arizona has a score or two to se**

 **Hope you are all still enjoying it, and thank you for all the great comments. Much appreciated xx**

Callie closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "CRAP!" she hissed as she flung the remote back down on to her nightstand.

Arizona frowned and looked again at the now blank TV. "Well, it's not like it's the end of the world. No big deal now a days. Not this century!"she said with a small and hopeful smile. "I mean, I KNOW our relationship is new, five weeks is no time at all. And, and there is still so much we don't know about each other right? Would have been nice to really, uhm, know each other before this all got out I guess"

"Arizona…."

"But I meant it when I said I loved you, ok? I did. I DO. So, sooner or later, the press would know. Cos I plan on us being together for the long run. This way, well, it takes the pressure off right at the beginning. And that can't be a bad thing, right?"

"Pressure? Oh baby you have no idea do you" Callie gave a small bitter laugh, and without looking at the blonde climbed out of the bed and pulled on a silk robe, tying it lightly as she stared out of the window.

Arizona studied her blank expression, a small knot of doubt building in her stomach, until finally she whispered. "Are you, ashamed of me? Of us?"

"What" Callie whirled to look at her, her eyebrows shooting right up. "Why would you ask me that? Why would you even think it?"

Before Arizona could answer Callies phone began to ring. The Latina glanced at the caller ID and quickly answered it. "Yeah, we saw it. Thanks for the warning Addie. That bitch. That evil, conniving, vindictive BITCH! How could she do that? Does she know what she has done? What harm she could do here? What right did she have to do that?" There was a pause as the brunette listened to her friend before she continued. "I know she didn't break any laws, more's the pity, at least then I cudda sued her ass off and had some sorta payback. But I know she has freedom of speech. But what do I do now huh? What do I do? If I deny it, I'm lying. And I have never been….nor will I ever be, a liar! If I admit it, well you and I know the kind of media frenzy that will set in motion. Ah dammit Addison, why now? Why did she do this? Did I really hurt her that badly that she could do this to me? Does she have any idea of the damage she could do here?"

Arizona had been listening closely. "Damage?" she muttered to herself. The little knot of doubt now a huge boulder wedged in her gut, making her breathing uneven and her heart race. All Callie seemed to be worried about was her image! She was worried about how the press would react? Was she really so shallow? And if she was, what else had Arizona misjudged her on? The blonde shook her head and clambered out of bed herself, dragging her blouse loosely back on, and bending down to snatch up her jeans and panties, she left Callies room and made her way back to the patio, hopping back into her clothes as she went, loosely fastening two buttons on her top.

It was dark now, but still warm, a soft breeze rustled her already wild hair, and the candles and Tiki Torches that had been lit for their night flickered around her. She flopped into one of the chairs by the table, and gazed out at the dark hills surrounding them. Five weeks. She had known Callie for just five short weeks. But in that time, she had laughed more, danced more….and _lived_ more than she had in a very long time. She had hidden so much of herself these last few years, it was easier that way. She was a Robbins. A good man is storm. So, she had put all of her own hopes and dreams in a box inside her head, and shelved them whilst she stood up and took care of her family, whilst she did her duty. She loved the game of tennis, but it didn't bring her joy. Callie did. She loved competing, loved the edge of trying to be the best, but felt no real achievement in winning. But winning the small bets with Callie, the swimming races, the race track….the singles final! She felt pride, she felt the achievement! Mirandas parents had been there for her the last few years, and Miranda? Always by her side. But somehow the blonde always felt like an outsider looking in, like a visitor in their lives. She didn't feel as if she, belonged. She belonged with Callie, and had felt it the first day they had played tennis together, and that feeling had just grown and grown. She hadn't realised that her life had been suffocating her. With Callie, she felt, felt free. Alive.

Arizona sighed heavily and shook her head. Two days from now they were due to fly back to America. Back to where they lived. But Arizona couldn't call it home. It was where her house was, it was where her responsibilities lay, but it wasn't home! Lying in Callies arms just minutes ago? Holding her close? BEING held close? The way they were together? THAT, that was home. And Arizona hadn't felt that safe, that secure, that…..loved, in such a very long time. Five weeks, and already Arizona couldn't imagine her life without Callie in it. And now Callie, was set to deny it? Deny them? It was fine to be like that behind closed doors, to be lovers behind closed doors, but she didn't want people to know about them? That they were together?

Arizona loved Callie that much she wanted to scream it from the hill tops. But Callie had gone pale when Erica had told the reporter about them. She had found it hard to look at Arizona as soon as she had finished watching the TV. Had been panicking when speaking to ADDISON, but hadn't spoken to Arizona. She was shutting her out. Running away.

And the blonde felt betrayed.

Angry

Rejected

"Hey!" a soft voice said behind her as two strong arms rested on her shoulders

When Arizona didn't reply, and didn't move, Callie frowned and slowly edged round to sit on the seat next to her, pulling it closer so she could force the blonde to look at her. "Arizona?"

"Don't worry" the blonde murmured. "I'll call a cab soon and get out of your way. I'll, I'll put together some sort of statement, telling the press Erica got it wrong. I make NO secret of my sexuality, never have. I'll tell the press we are good friends, they know we are close, they've interviewed us together, they've seen us on court together. So I'll tell them that Erica jumped to conclusions because of all that, and she just got it wrong. I'll tell them I'm flattered, but you are out of my league. And I'll tell them that you and I. Uhm. You and I are friends, good friends, but, but nothing more. She was wrong"

"Arizona? What? Why would you do that? Why would say that?"

Arizona drew in a shaky breath. "I don't want you to worry. I'll protect your image Calliope. I will keep your secrets, I'll protect you from me"

Callie frowned and shook her head. "Protect me? From what? Arizona, baby, I don't need protecting from you!" She reached out and gently took the blondes hands in her own

Arizona slowly stood and pulled her hands free. "I, I should go now. Best not be seen scuttling back into the hotel too late, might give them room to doubt me!"

"Doubt you" Callie whispered before reaching up and dragging the smaller woman back down to sit in her lap and tightly wrapping her arms around her as she planted a gentle kiss on her temple. "Oh you wonderful, thoughtful….caring Moron! You aren't _scuttling_ back anywhere, and you sure as hell aint going to no hotel when I have been dying to get you into my bed since the day I first saw you! Think I am done with you yet? Think again my love, the night is young, and so are we. I've only just started to show you how much I love you, I have a lot more I want to show you!"

"Callie, I, I can't stay. I'm sorry, please let me go!"

"No Arizona. No!" the brunette whispered as placed her finger under the pale chin and turned the blondes face to look at her. "I am never letting you go. Do you hear me? Never. I know, I know we have only known each other a short while, but when the heart knows, the heart knows! And Arizona, my heart knows it belongs to you. I, I belong to you, with you. Always remember. Always"

Arizona held back a sob as her lips trembled. "But, but you were so worried Callie! I saw you, you looked so worried, about the press! You don't want them to know about US, and I can't live my life in the shadows! I can't be a secret, WE can't be a secret. It would make us feel dirty, wrong. I can't, can't live a lie!"

"Who said I wanted us to be a secret?" Callie murmured as she nuzzled her face into Arizonas hair. "The press have long been fascinated with me, and I have never been anything but open with them, well, as open as I NEED to be, if you know what I mean! I am not ashamed of who I am Arizona. Or of who I love. I never have been, never will be and have never tried to hide anything about myself. So I sure as HELL don't wanna hide how lucky I am to love, and hopefully be loved, by you! I am so happy to have you in my life, so happy and so lucky. I want everyone to know how blessed I am. I would take out the front cover of the New York Times to announce it to the world, tell everyone how crazy I am about you. But baby, I am not the only one in this relationship, so it is not just me under the microscope here…and **that's** why I was worried, that's why I was mad"

Arizona frowned as she looked into Callies beautiful brown eyes. "I love you dork, but why would I be upset for them to know how lucky I am to have you in my life?"

"Oh baby" Callie sighed softly as she wrapped her arms more tightly around the younger woman. "So far, you have been lucky with the press. They have left you pretty much alone, just stories on your tennis achievements, maybe a little back story on your junior years. But, and I mean no disrespect here, but because you didn't exactly play into the celebrity mould, kept yourself to yourself off court, no scandalous affairs or vicious vendettas with other players….they left you alone. They didn't care too much about you, you were….boring to them, bland. But now…."

"Now, I have a scorching affair with the sexiest player on the tour, and the worlds best at that! She just happens to be my doubles partner, and I also just lost to her at the French Open finals…."

"Uh huh. And after Ericas little, uhm….outing…..it is clear that I am no longer the only player she has a vendetta against…."

"So, I'm not, _bland_ to them anymore?" Arizona finished as she took in a shaky breath

"No!" Callie whispered as she rested her head on her shoulder. "You were making an impact with your interviews these last couple of weeks, and people really like you. The public, really like you. But. They were happy to let your tennis thrill them and your interviews entertain them, and leave it at that. Now, now the press and public are clamouring for more. You are front and centre in their eyes, and everyone wants to know ALL about you. Everything. Who you are, where you came from, who your friends are…."

"And who my family are!" Arizona whispered as she leaned back against her lover

"And who your family are" Callie repeated softly. "THAT'S why I was upset Arizona, that's why I was so mad at what she did! Not because I was ashamed of you, of us. Not because I wanted to hide us, to hide my love for you, to keep us a secret. I just wanted to keep it quiet a little while longer to protect you, and your family. I just, I…..I wanted to, I wanted to you to be sure of me, to trust me, before we went public and had to face them digging out your past. I wanted you to trust US!"

The two sat silently for several minute before Arizona turned in Callies arms and gently lifted Callies face before whispering. "I trust you Callie, with all my heart. I trust you. Always!"

Callie smiled and slowly captured Arizonas lips in a tender kiss, she didn't try to push her tongue forward, she didn't wrap her hands in blonde hair to pull her closer. She merely moved her lips gently, softly, carefully….and with so much love that they both felt the world around them drop away and wrap them up in a pink, cosy bubble. "I love you!" Callie breathed out as they rested their foreheads together, their eyes locked on each other

"Yeah?" Arizona grinned, "Hmmm, I seem to recall you saying something about, the night is young and we are young…and uh….you have a lot to show me"

"I did, didn't I?" Callie grinned as she surprised the blonde, who shrieked as Callie stood up and swept her girl up in her arms, carrying her back to their bedroom and unceremoniously dropping her giggling body on to their bed. "Now, let me see. Champagne will be flat by now. Oooh, I still haven't eaten….and I'm hungry, really, really hungry!" She smirked as she tugged Arizonas jeans and panties off, and before the blonde could catch her breath, buried her face between pale thighs, letting her long tongue drag slowly up and down already soaked folds, before pushing into the blondes core and humming happily at her girls immediate response.

"Uhhhh. Callie! Fine! Fine!" Arizona gasped. "Have m…me..fo…ffffffor starters. Ohdeargod. Bu…but after this….cassoulet...we uh…we eat the cassoulet"

Briefly Callie pulled her head up and winked. "Just building up more of an appetite for us babe" she giggled before burying her head back between pale thighs and tugging Arizonas clit lightly between her teeth

"Uh huh!" Arizona gasped. "Leave me with enough…oh…WOW…unh…energy to uh…hmmm…get to the table!"

Again Callies head popped up, but her fingers replaced her tongue as she looked at the squirming blonde. "Aw baby…you aint leaving this bed anytime soon….I'll fetch you a bowl and feed you if I need to, but you? You are not leaving my bed until **I** say so!"

"Bossy!"

"You know it" Callie grinned.

"I tend not to do as I'm told!" Arizona grinned back before gasping and letting her head drop back as Callie increased the pressure her fingers had on her clit

"Really?" Callies grin widened. "We'll see!" And without warning, she moved her hand a fraction, and once more pushed three fingers deep inside her girl. "I know you like this!" she husked as she started a brisk pace. "I know you like me to fill you. I know you like it hard, and fast. I know you Arizona!" She moved her body slowly upwards, and with her teeth, tugged the fastened buttons on Arionas blouse off, playfully spitting the first one out as her hand continues its punishing pace between Arizonas legs. As the second button pulled away, and Callie spat it free, she licked her lips before bending down and suckling on first one breast then the other, her teeth grazing over and over again as she felt Arizona begin to tremble beneath her. With one last gentle bite, she lifted her head and looked directly at the blonde. "Let go Arizona, let go and cum for me. Now Arizona. Now!"

And with one sharp intake of breath, the blondes whole body went rigid, her muscles trapped and held Callies fingers deep inside her as her body gave in to the wave of physical pleasure, and as Arizona groaned loudly, Callie slowly raised herself up and smiled. "You may not TEND to do what people tell you!" she whispered as dazed blue eyes struggled to focus on her. "But I know how to get your body to listen to me. Your body does I tell you, you can't deny that. Ooh, and the joys of being a tennis player, exceptionally strong wrists dontcha think? I can go as hard and as fast as your body can take, for as long as you can take it" she chuckled as she brought herself up to straddle the blonde and gently bent down to kiss her.

As their lips slowly met, Callie still grinning, Arizona decided it was time for a little payback. She could feel how wet Callie was, could feel the proof of her excitement against her skin were the brunette straddled her. So she knew her girl was ready. She casually trailed her hands along the top of Callies thighs, shifted a little as if to allow Callie better access to her lips, and neck as the brunette started to nibble and lick at it. She waited until her girl was in the perfect positon, to engrossed in nuzzling the pale skin to notice as Arizona carefully and slowly tugged the belt of Callies robe free, to involved in tugging at the blondes earlobes she didn't notice as Arizonas legs moved up and her knees tightened a fraction to lock around the tanned hips, Callie didn't even notice as Arizona slipped her hand around the back of her neck and the other slid up under her arm. In fact, she was so distracted, enjoying the taste of pale skin so much, that she failed to notice Arizona starting to move, it was only when she was mid flip and felt the world as well as her body spin, that she took any of it in. Before she could fully react, Arizona had pushed Callies hands above her head, and used the tie from Callies robe, to tie her to the headboard

"How the? What? HOW?!" Callie gasped, her eyes going wide as she looked up and tried to tug her hands free

"Hey, I'm an army brat, but my dad was a Marine, he taught me some moves ya know. I can tie some pretty useful knots with one hand, useful in self-defence….and in making sure my lover does as SHE is told, for a change!"

"You have got to be kidding me" Callie whispered as she again tugged against the silk holding her firmly in place.

"Shush now!" Arizona grinned as she pushed Callies untied robe wide open. "You see, I have been keeping score, and in MY mind, I'm about two, uhm, maybe three behind you. My turn to even the score I think?" She lowered her head, and bit down softly on Callies left nipple, tugging it lightly between her teeth, before repeating the move on the equally scrumptious right nipple. Smiling brightly as Callie moaned loudly and pushed her head back in the pillows, again trying to tug her hands free as Arizona began a steady worship of, in the blondes opinion, the best boobs in the world

"Behind? Score?" Callie finally murmured incoherently as Arizona had already pushed her thighs as wide as she could and was now scissoring her and pushing her hips down, connecting their bodies in the most intimate way Callie had ever felt.

"Mmm" Arizona hummed, lightly digging her teeth into her bottom lip and letting her head drop forward as she circled her pelvis, pressing down as hard as possible to connect them as tightly as she could. "You, uhmf….you have made me cum so…uhm…so many times tonight. God! I, I think I am about two or three behind, so. Hang on Torres, time for me to level the score!"

Callies eyes squeezed tightly closed as Arizona pushed their bodies so close together and began to rock, the friction already pushing Callie quicly close to the edge, the feel of Arizonas folds wrapped in her own the most amazing feeling Callie could remember. She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes as their bodies began to move together, their juices mingling as Arizona pressed down harder and harder when their bodies rocked against each other. "Dear God!" Callie sighed as felt her muscles start to tighten, her toes literally curling as she felt her heartbeat increase. "ARIZONA!" she screamed as her orgasm swept over her. She screamed the blondes name over and over again as wave upon wave of ecstasy washed all coherent thought from her mind and her body lost all control.

Carefully letting herself drop to the side of her lover, Arizona watched as the brunette gradually regained control, and apparently consciousness, panting heavily as she finally opened her darkened eyes and glanced sideways at the smug blonde. "One down!" she grinned as she bent to kiss the tear stained cheek of the stunned brunette. "One, or two to go"

"Arizona" Callie husked

"Turn over" Arizona told her with a small wink

"What?"

"Turn over!"

Callie pursed her lips and let her eyes indicate her hands. "A little difficult right now blondie!"

"Hmm, yeah. IF I untie you, will you do as you're told?"

Callie looked at her and sighed happily before nodding

Arizona squinted a fraction then, after bending down and passionately kissing the still tied brunette, shook her head and hopped out of the bed. "Nope, saw the twinkle in your eye, and you didn't SAY you would behave, so, you stay tied up for now! I'll go and get us something to eat!"

"Arizona, please….don't leave me tied up ok? It's kinda hurting my back!" Callie pleaded, her brown eyes gazing beseechingly at the hesitant blonde

"Oh crap!" Arizona quickly scrambled back on the bed and hastily untied her girl, squealing in shock as all too quickly the now free hands locked strongly on her hips and propelled her sideways, Callie rolled her the rest of the way with her body and soon had her thoroughly pinned down. "Can't believe you fell for that!" she shook her head and smiled before playfully kissing her. "And I REALLY can't believe you are keeping count!" she laughed as she again shook her head

Arizona gave a slight shrug. "I don't normally, but Callie….I just want to please you as many times as you have….uhm, pleased me! And so far, by my count, you are beating me"

Callies gaze softened as she moved slightly to let the blonde get comfier. "Baby, this is one time when you and I definitely do not have to be in competition ok? Don't you know that when I see you cum for me it gives me as much pleasure as it does you? Although, to be fair, that last move of yours and what you did to me….that was an ace!"

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Callie chuckled. "I…I've never felt anything like that before. Never. So, so close to someone. So, together. That was a match winner baby"

"It was?"

"Yeah!"

Arizona grinned and gave a small nod. "Good! Then….with your permission of course…can we eat now? FOOD Callie…can we eat food now? Cos I dunno about you, but I'm starving!"

Callie laughed and climbed off the blonde before pulling them both off the bed. "Sure, we need to eat. We have a big day tomorrow!"

"We do?"

Callie gave a slight grimace before sheepishly telling her. "Uh yeah. We are doing another interview. With Addison. Before the Champions Ball!"

"We are?" Arizona yelped

"Erica thinks we are going to run and hide, thinks she has hurt us and thinks we will run away and hide until this all blows over. Arizona, we can't stop them digging, but if we talk to Addison, open up on things before it all starts to snowball, be open about who we are and what we mean to each other, it may help! We have nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide, but it may stop them digging too much if we are open and honest with them from the beginning! And you know you can trust Addison right? And Richard Webber to, he is going to get his team involved as well. So, we do this interview, we do a press statement, and we ride it out. Together, ok?"

Arizona thought about it for what seemed and eternity before lightly nodding and whispering. "Ok. Ok. We will do this. And screw Erica"

Callie playfully grimaced and muttered "I'd really rather not"

Arizona chuckled. "I trust you Callie. So. We'll do the interview, **and** the statement. And, yeah, we'll ride it out together"

"Good" Callie grinned as she pulled the blonde into her arms and gently kissed her before muttering. "Now, let's eat, food ok, cos I'm starving to, and I need my strength, cos there is some other kinda riding I'd like us to do together before tomorrow afternoon!"

"You're insatiable!" the blonde giggled as hand in hand they headed out of the bedroom

Callie just threw her head back and laughed, nodding slightly as she playfully chased her blonde the last few steps into the kitchen


	24. Chapter 24

Addison had insisted on sending a car to collect them, claiming it would be easier for the two women to sneak into the hotel if they didn't have to run across a car park or hand keys to any valet, especially one who could be bribed to delay any handovers allowing extra photo tome for the press. And truth be told, Callie and Arizona were both a little, tired, after a long but highly enjoyable night, so both were happy to sit comfortably together in the back seat holding hands and both dozing a little.

Last night, after finally eating some of the delicious cassoulet, the two of them had made themselves comfy on the sofa, and played twenty questions with each other. Favourite colour, favourite city, favourite song etc. Arizona had been surprised to discover that Callies favourite film was Crouching Tiger, Hidden Tiger. Callie, on the other hand, had NOT been surprised that Arizonas was The Lion King!

They had shared a whole tub of ice cream and giggled madly as they told each other about worst dates and best dates. Worst haircuts and worst outfits, and Arizona had even raced away to find her laptop to Google images of one outfit Callie was trying to describe from the first time she won Wimbledon. "My dad picked the outfit" she laughed as she tried to cover her eyes. "Aside from the shoulder pads belonging in the 80s….FIRMLY in the 80s….with my height and build, I looked like a quarterback for the Miami Dolphins…same shade of Aqua, really not my colour, but an improvement on the bright orange my mom had considered!"

As they Googled the image, Arizona noticed some of the new headlines that were attached to Callies name. "Oh" she had whispered, as the brunette slightly moved the screen to get a better view.

 _Callies Torres Has New And Sexy Private Doubles Games_

 _Torres Practising Moves On and Off Court_

 _Case of No Balls Not New Balls for Latest Torres Love Affair_

 _No Man Good Enough To Replace Sloan for Callie, So Goes For A Woman_

 _Torres Takes Changing Ends Literally_

 _Love Action For Robbins And Torres_

 _Games Sex And Match For Robbins and Torres_

 _Love all For Latest Doubles Queens_

Callie had sighed and tried to get the other woman to laugh at some of the feeble headlines, jokingly making some up of her own as she tried switching the computer off before Arizona could read any more of the scandal mongering stories. Then, she had determinedly pulled the blonde back into the bedroom, and, knowing her girl always liked a challenge, playfully reminded her that Callie was still owed another two orgasms at least! No sooner had she laid out the challenge, than Callie had been face down on the bed, and Arizona was putting her girlie hands to amazing use. It was just a little before dawn before they had finally passed out in each others arms, the score was definitely even. They had both woken together just after 9am, showered together, picked outfits together, had breakfast together. And read the morning papers, together.

"They know about my dad" Arizona had said softly as she threw a paper down on the table in front of them . "Well, they know he was a Marine, they even have a picture of him in his uniform" She turned the paper around to show Callie and sighed heavily.

"He was a handsome man" Callie had told her gently as she'd taken Arizonas hand in hers. "And you have his eyes. Though, yours are, bluer, brighter"

"They are already digging aren't they? Already? And this is just the start" Arizona had whispered as she pulled the paper back towards her and looked down at her handsome soldier father, trying to remember the man he had been then.

Callie hadn't replied, merely held Arizonas hand that bit tighter. "Oh! Oh ho ho!" she had giggled several minutes later, "according to **this** paper, you and I met at LAST years French Open, and we often had a threesome with Mark!"

"We did?" Arizona gave a small grin. "Lucky Mark"

"Yeah, indeed" Callie gave a soft laugh. "Believe me, he'd of loved that, and he would have loved you"

Arizona had given a small nod then whispered. "I, I am sorry that, that he died. I know, you must have loved him. Loved him dearly. You planned to marry him. And I know you enough to understand, that, you wouldn't have done that unless, unless you loved him. So. So I'm sorry for your loss. But….."

"But?"

"Never mind" the blonde had whispered nervously as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Arizona?" Callie had prompted. "Talk to me!"

"If, if you hadn't had, your accident. If Mark hadn't, been killed. Then. Then you would have married him. And, and you wouldn't be playing doubles to get match fit again, sooooo you wouldn't have needed a doubles partner, and I, I wouldn't be in your life. We wouldn't have, this, us"

Callie had blinked slowly as she looked at the blonde, before leaning forward and softly kissing her. "Addison is going to ask me some things about Mark today. And what I will tell her, my answrs….will be the truth. But, not the whole truth Arizona. Never the whole truth. The public never need to know that, nobody does. I mean, Teddy knows….some of it…because she has been my rock and ,y strength these last few months. But even, uhm." Callie paused and took a deep breath sighing heavily before continuing. "Even Teddy doesn't know it _all_. But. One day, and soon, I _**will**_ tell you all about Mark and me, all of it, everything, nothing held back, I promise. Yes, I loved him, and yes, we were engaged to be married. But Arizona. I didn't love him the way I love you. He was, he was my person! You? You are my, my everything. I LOVE you Arizona Robbins. More than I have ever loved anyone else, more than I ever believed I COULD love anyone else. Mark is part of who I am today, but you, you are who I was made for! I was made for you Arizona, I, was made, for you"

Arizona had sniffed slightly before crashing their lips together. She had her hands tangled in Callies hair and was just about to try her best to move the brunette back towards their bedroom, when once again Callies phone had rung out and ruined her plan. "It's Teddy" Callie had shrugged ruefully, "best take it"

Arizona had nodded and sat back, half listening as Callie filled her coach in on what had happened, and what they were doing next. Agreeing to meet both Teddy and Miranda at the hotel where Addison was going to interview them, Callie had hung up and pursed her lips as she glanced towards the drive before regretfully telling Arizona. "Car is here, we have to go"

And so, here they were, in the back of the luxury sedan, on their way to face the world for the first time, as a couple.

They must have more than dozed as before either of them knew it, their driver was politely coughing and informing them that they were just about to pull up at the hotel. They had both reached for the others hand and smiled encouragingly at each other as the car drew to a halt. Both sighing loudly as they saw the amount of photographers who seemed to be waiting for them. As soon as their driver opened the door for them, the flashbulbs started. Callie pulled her sunglasses down and ducked her head as she climbed out first, instinctively reaching back to pull Arizona closer as the blonde looked slightly stunned by the clamour around her. Fortunately, Addison had sent a couple of burly security guards to meet them, and before Callie had a chance to lose her temper, she found herself being chaperoned into the hotels doors and straight through the foyer towards the conference room Addison had booked for the day. As they closed the double doors behind them, the brunette pulled Arizona into her arms and hugged her tight. "You ok?" she murmured against her hair as she gently rocked her.

"They were like locusts, waiting to pull us apart" Arizona whined and shuddered as she buried her head into the Latinas shoulder

Callie chuckled as she murmured "Good description"

"Am I included in that?" came a good natured voice from the other side of the room as Addison rushed in and straight over to the couple, wrapping her arms around them both. "You guys ok?"

"Been worse!" Callie laughed as the red head stepped back and let the other women breath

Addison gave them a small smile before getting down to business. "Well, I have put together a list of questions, have a quick read through whilst hair and make-up get to work"

"Hair and make-up?" Callie frowned, "we did that before we left!"

"Really? Well, my dear, no offence. But you both look a little, tired. Long night?" Addison smirked again and lightly hip bumped Callie as the brunette blushed and Arizona giggled.

Suddenly Callie gasped and reached out to move Addisons red hair from her shoulder. "Well your make-up team need better concealer"

"Oh, what? Uhm. Hmmm" The professional reporter blushed like a naughty teenager caught by her parents

"Looks like we weren't the only ones having a long night huh?" Arizona giggled

"Oh. Oh. SHUT UP" Addison chuckled as she pushed the now laughing women towards her crew. 'Here's the list. Tell me if there's anything you DON'T feel comfortable talking about, if there's anything I've missed and anything you want to add. We can cut if you need to, but it is better if we can get it all in one take. More relaxed and natural that way. And I want this to be fun, I want you to relax. I WANT the viewers to see the real you, so they can MEET the real Callie and Arizona, and see how happy you both are together. Be happy FOR you"

Callie quickly kissed her cheek and hugged her as she whispered. "Thank you"

"Thank me later. Go get ready, my crew won't wait all day" Addie laughed as she herself sat in a chair and tilted her head back to be worked on, asking immediately for heavier concealer around her neck and ignoring the snorts of laughter she heard from her guests!

Thirty minutes later, the lights were placed, make up dried and hair suitably fluffed, the three friends sat down together. Callie and Arizona on a comfy sofa, Addison in a matching armchair facing them. A tray of coffee on the table that each of them poured a cup from as they chatted lightly about mutual old and new friends. Miranda and Teddy who had arrived about ten minutes after Callie and Arizona were sitting on each arm of the sofa joining in the chat. Suddenly a young woman stepped forward and coughed politely. "We're ready to roll" she said with a small smile, indicating that Teddy and Miranda should move to two seats just to the side of the cameras. Callie winked at her friends as they got comfy, then laughed as they were given headphones. "It's the Princess Leia Appreciation Society" she whispered to Arizona, causing the blonde to slightly choke on her coffee before she replied. "Although, I dunno, Miranda looks more like an Ewok!"

"We heard that" Teddy scolded, indicating the microphone directly above Callies head

"Oops!" Callie giggled as Arizona gulped loudly and gave a small wave to a bemused looking Bailey

"Okay girls, you ready?" Addison asked as she casually crossed her legs and at back in her chair

Arizona reached for Callies hand and nodded. "Ready" she whispered as she felt Callie tighten her grip

"Let's do this" Callie said firmly


	25. Chapter 25

Addison nodded as she saw the signal from her director, and gave a small wink to the two nervous looking women on the sofa in front of her as they pulled their hands free of each other and placed them demurely on their own laps. She smiled brightly and started. "So, first of all, thank you both so much for being here today. I know you both had a busy day yesterday"

Callie gave a small chuckle as she replied. "Yeah, two finals in one afternoon is hard work, but worth it"

"I bet" Addison chuckled back. "But to be fair, you took home a fair old share of silver ware between you"

"Wasn't a bad day all in all" Arizona shyly said, "though, personally, it perhaps could have gone a little better ya know?"

Callie laughed as she glanced at her. "Really? Funny, cos…well….MY day went just fine"

"Shut up show-off!" Arizona smiled and playfully nudged her

"Clearly no _real_ hard feelings here though?" Addison asked a smile on her face

"Hard feelings? Neh" Arizona tried to look serious as she added, "I just snuck in later and cut all the strings off her racquets!"

"That was you?" Callie gasped dramatically. "I thought it was Erica!"

Al three laughed as Arizona shook her head and again playfully nudged the brunette

"Is it difficult to play against your doubles partner in a singles final?" Addison asked as the laughter finally died down

Callie glanced at the blonde next to her waiting for the go ahead to reply for both of them. "No. No. Not difficult exactly. But, it isn't easy either. I mean, you have to go into a final with absolutely the right kind of mind set. You have to go on to that court SO focused, just totally believing in yourself and wanting to win so desperately that you will do anything to beat your opponent. That's the key word. Opponent. Not friend, not partner, not even someone you know! Opponent. Show no mercy, no remorse, no sympathy. Friendship has no place on that court. The other player? They have to become, faceless. Someone to defeat. Crush even, destroy. Completely. But, when that person is your friend? Someone you care about, someone who you understand and know how they think and feel? Man, but it is so hard to make them faceless. So tough to focus on your own game and not worry about theirs and how they are feeling. But you have to. You **have** to. You owe it to each other as much as anything"

"To each other?" Addison lifted a perfectly sculptured eyebrow

"We are both competitive people" Callie explained. "We demand the best of ourselves, and know what the other is capable of, and demand that from each other. If Arizona hadn't been playing her best, I would know. But, I wouldn't, couldn't ease up on her and go easy on her just because I know her game is off, she wouldn't expect that, she wouldn't respect that and she wouldn't thank me for it right?"

"Thank you? I'd hate you for it!" Arizona took over with a shy smile. "It would be, an insult in a way. And an insult to the spectators and fans. You walk on to that court to face someone like Callie Torres and it is such a thrill. This is the type of match you work so hard for, and you want to impress….you want to win! And it is a real adrenalin rush to. So I found myself playing some of the best tennis of my life yesterday, I'm proud of how I played in that final, proud and happy. And, let's be honest here," Arizona grinned, "Man, I came close to beating her today, I could have done it, just a few crucial points going my way and I would be, uhm, dining in style for a while as the French Open champion."

"You think?" Callie chuckled good naturedly as she looked at the blonde

"Yeah!" Arizona chuckled back. "But, hey,it WAS tough to lose, I won't lie. But I can look back and hold my head up high. I did everything I could. I played every shot I could to beat this one here, and end of the day, despite those, odd lucky shots of hers…."

"Hah!"

"Callie beat me. Because she was the better player on the day, end of. Not because I didn't play well, or because I let her win as a friend. I wanted to win, I went out there TO win. It was the only way I could go out and play the way I did. But, Callie was better _, this_ time. And the victory for her must feel that much sweeter knowing I made it a bit of a battle for her"

"A bit?" Callie scoffed. "My back locked out after the match and I needed my own physio just to get me back on court for our doubles match. Oh, whilst I remember, thanks Henry!"

"Henry?" Addison quizzed

"Henry Burton, my physio and miracle worker. But, yeah, as Arizona said, the win yesterday wasn't easy, she isn't a bad player…."

"Gee thanks" Arizona deadpanned

"And she made me truly fight for every single point. So to win a match like that. Oh yeah, hell yeah. Feels so good. So good. Down side? Well, my friend was hurting cos she lost, but I could only think about that after the umpire called game set and match. Sorry!" Callie looked at Arizona and gave a small grimace

"But, during the match, the two of you were still laughing and joking at times, I mean there was a lot of banter and fun that we don't normally see in situations like that" Addison pointed out

"We did, yeah" Callie laughed. "After all, we are human and we ARE friends, and have the same sense of humour. I couldn't laugh like that with anyone else as they either wouldn't know what I was laughing at or would accuse me of trying to distract them. Where as Arizona here knows I wouldn't play dirty tricks like that, and she would get the joke. I also know that as soon as the laugh ends, she can refocus on the game, same as me"

Addison nodded and paused before saying. "You are both, very close to one another aren't you?"

Arizona gave a wry chuckle. "We are partners"

"Doubles partners?" Addison pushed

"Partners" Callie repeated

Addison nodded and lowered her voice a fraction as she began. "You may be aware that Erica Hahn mentioned in an interview that she believes you to be, partners, in every sense of the word. Is that true?"

"That she mentioned? Yeah it's true" Arizona nodded, "we saw the news clip to, so yup, she sure mentioned it!"

Addison nodded and paused before repeating. "But, IS it true?"

"Wow Addison. You move quick huh?" Callie chuckled

"You have known each other five weeks, so the same could be said of you two!" Addison replied with a wry grin

"Addison!" Arizona gasped, and shook her head as she blushed a fraction as Callie mumbled "Touche!"

"Sorry!" The reporter muttered, the twinkle in her eyes showing she was far from it. "But, you still haven't answered the question"

Callie reached for Arizonas hand and brought it to her lips to gently kiss the back of it as she smiled in to amazing blue eyes. "Does that answer you?" she smirked at a smiling Addison

"So what came first? The doubles partnership, on… or off the court?" the reporter asked, still smiling

"Yeah!" Arizona answered with giggle

"Sorry?"

"You could say they both happened at the same time" Arizona giggled again. "Love at first sight kinda thing. I mean I knew who Callie was, who in the tennis world doesn't right? So, I knew she was good looking…."

"You never told me that?" Callie cut in, squeezing the blondes hand again

"Didn't I? Huh, oh well" Arizona gave a small wink as Callie shook her head. "Anyway, as I was saying….I KNEW she was, you know, ok looking. But when I first met her on the practice courts, wow! But it wasn't her looks that I fell in love with. She is just, an amazing person. She made me laugh, right from the first meeting, but she was so patient with me to, so friendly and down to earth. NOT what I was expecting, not what I think anyone would expect. We just clicked, then and there. After we realised we just had to play tennis together, we spent time just talking, getting to know each other as friends. And, well, the more time I spent with her, the more I fell in love with her."

"In love huh?" Addison probed gently.

Arizona smiled and nodded. "I know, I know. Like you said, we've only known each other five weeks and here I'm publicly declaring my love for this amazing woman. But as a VERY wise woman told me not so long ago, when the heart knows, the heart knows" She glanced at Callie and saw the way the brunette smiled and nodded. "Look, here's the thing. Everyone knows by now that I'm the daughter of a Marine. I was raised on army camps, my schools were run by drill sergeants, my HOME was run with military precision, and I was raised to analyse everything, be certain of all your facts all the details. Love at first sight? Please! I wouldn't have believed that could exist, no way. If I was listening to this interview I would probably be thinking I was some sort of gold-digger and Callie was, uhm, on the rebound from a broken heart after her tragic loss. I wouldn't believe that in such a short time, anyone could feel the way I do about this woman. _**I**_ find it amazing, life changing in every way, and yeah, my head is spinning a bit. But, I have also never been happier, never felt more alive, and never felt more certain of anything…or **anyone** in my life"

Callie had turned to face her as she spoke, her brown eyes glistening with tears. As Arizona finished speaking and turned to look at her, she couldn't help herself, and slowly bent forward to tenderly kiss the blondes soft pink lips. "I love you to" she whispered against those lips before pulling back, giving a small cough and looking back at Addison. "Sorry" she mouthed

"Callie, Arizona mentioned that people might think this is a rebound, it is only nine months since the tragic accident that claimed the life of your fiancé" Addison said gently. "What would you say to them?"

Callie shrugged slightly as she chewed her lip. "I agree with Arizona in that if I was sat at home watching this, it is exactly what I would be thinking. And I am aware that there are also people who would see this as an affront to Marks memory. I have already dealt with the mail that thought I should have died instead of Mark. And to be honest, there was a time when I agreed with them. I couldn't understand why he was gone and I was alive! He had so much life, was so full of fun and joy, loved….everyone! He had so many big plans and dreams for his future. When I woke up in that hospital, and realised he was gone….I felt empty, void. All my plans and dreams had been wrapped up in him. HE was gone, THEY were gone." Callie paused and drew in a deep breath, smiling slightly as Arizona moved her hand to gently rub the small of her back. "I uh, I didn't think I would ever be happy again, I didn't think I deserved it. So, I focused on getting well, getting back on to the court, and trying to rebuild at least one part of my life. Then, well, then I met this one here" Callie smiled brightly and indicated Arizona with her thumb. "And from the moment I saw her, my life seemed brighter. From the moment I met her, spoke to her, I found….joy again. She makes me smile, laugh, go crazy, and have FUN again. She has brought me back to life, and given me hope, dreams and plans again. I wasn't looking for love, I thought that had been ripped away from me for ever. I wasn't looking for anything other than a doubles partner who could push me and work with me. And Arizona certainly does that. On, AND off the court. I wasn't looking for anything. But, I have found, found EVERYTHING. Everything"

Addison smiled and nodded at them "Sounds like you're both very happy"

"Meh!" Arizona shrugged then raised her hand and tilted it from side to side, laughing as Callie prodded her side. "Yes, we are happy, very happy, thanks"

"And your families are happy for you?" Addison asked softly

"Wow" Callie visibly jolted. Addison had warned them about the questions she panned to ask, but when it came to it, the Latina was never comfortable talking about that side of her life. And knowing Arizonas family situation, feeling the way the blonde shifted slightly, she was certain her girl felt the same way.

"We don't really see them at any of your matches. Do they know you two are dating?" Addison pushed

Surprisingly it was Arizona who answered first. "My family situation is a little, unusual right now, so I am safe in saying that no, they don't know"

"Unusual? Your dad is a Marine, would he not approve?" Addison looked straight at Arizona, a small nod giving gentle encouragement.

Taking a deep breath Arizona decided to talk. "My brother was killed in action a while ago, and my mom who was already….ill….well, it broke her. Completely"

"Broke her?" Addison prompted as she saw Arizona hesitate

"She had a psychotic break, which led to a full break down. She is catatonic, completely shut down to the world around her, she….she doesn't even know who she is, let alone me. So no, she doesn't know. She is in a very good private hospital, and is well cared for But uhm, yeah, she uh, yeah. She doesn't know. Uhm…. And my dad, uhm" Again Arizona drew in a steadying breath, closing her eyes briefly as she felt Callie rest her hand on her knee and gently squeeze. "My dad, has dementia…"

"Oh God!" Addison muttered, sitting up in her seat.

"He thinks he is still a Marine, still fighting a war. He thinks his daughter is a blue eyed blonde toddler, still running around the garden with her diaper trailing behind her. So, safe to say he has NO clue she is currently dating one of the sexiest women in the world!" Arizona tried to smile brightly, but she was nervous about what else Addison might ask

"If he didn't have dementia, do you think he would approve?" was the dreaded question

"Truthfully?" Arizona shrugged. "Don't ask don't tell." She shrugged again before whispering. "I'll never really know, if he would bend for me….I'll ever know"

Addison looked at her thoughtfully, but decided she had got enough information to satisfy the viewing public, and hopefully buy Arizona a little more privacy. So, she turned to face Callie, sad to have to put her friend through this, but knowing it was necessary, not just for the baying pres, bt to even it out between the two women. "And your family Callie?"

Callie gave a small laugh. "Oh, I think EVERYONE knows that my family and I no longer talk to each other, so their opinion doesn't matter to me at all!"

"But they came to the hospital to visit, was that not an attempt at an olive branch?"

Again Callie laughed. "They may have been at the hospital, but they have to actually come in to my room and speak to me in order to class it as a visit!"

"So you are still estranged from them?"

"One way of phrasing it!" Callie muttered. "My family, have a different set of values and priorities than I do, and since I was 18 I have been just fine living my life my own way, without their interference and manipulation. 8 years, I have been living without them. And in that time I have gone on to win every major title, several times. I have been a guest on 3 TV dramas, been a guest so many times on chat shows….lived MY life my way, and had fun!"

"Too much fun according to one interview with your dad before you got engaged to Mark. He said you were running wild!" Addison grinned. "Drinking too much, partying too much….dating too much!"

Callie grinned back and gave a small wink as she cut in. "Hanging around with the wrong type of people, bad influences!" She pointed at Addison and laughed as the reporter said "Teddy Altman wasn't that naughty!" Callie shook her head as she stopped giggling. "I was 18 and had been under my parents thumb from the moment they realised I could not just hold a racquet, but knew what to do with it. I had no friends, wasn't allowed to talk to any other players or their families….was privately schooled by a tutor whilst on the tour, spent my holidays just practising tennis. When I wanted my freedom, it came at a cost….not just financially…but I was suffocating, I had to break free, I had to! in the last 8 years, yeah…I have partied, normally AFTER a tournament, I mean there is a VERY good chance I will be drinking and dancing tonight, got a lot to celebrate! I made great friends…Addi…and in a way, found a new family! You, Teddy, the Webbers….Mark. I had a few flings, some ill advised and some…well let's just say …uhm…not ones to be proud of, as we all do at that age! Right? But, not that many! Then again I had a few serious relationships before Mark and I decided we were more than friends and tried to make a go of things!"

"Hardly running wild!" Addison nodded. "In fact, you grew up very quickly when you broke from your parents"

"I had to" Callie nodded. "Which means I had to learn to trust my instincts, I had no one to go to for real advice, I had to learn as I went along, learn the hard way in some cases"

"Really?"

Callie chuckled. "You mean you haven't heard about my marriage to George O'Malley? That was a novice mistake! And then Alex Karev? I couldn't tell he was serious and just thought we were having fun…misread that and hurt a good man….though we are friends now, good friends I'm pleased to say! And Erica, she tried to get me to hide that side of myself away, as if being bisexual was something to be ashamed of, and I hated the secrecy, made me feel …dirty! And yet, I never really cared enough to try and fight her on it, wasn't bothered if people didn't know, I knew we wouldn't last…I just don't like secrets. So yeah, I have had some messy mistakes, but I have learnt from them, got stronger and more sure of myself, confident! And, and all without my parents telling me how to feel or how to think. So…do they know about me and Arizona? Probably!" She shrugged. "They, they will have seen it on TV or in the papers by now. But. Do I care? Seriously?" she smirked and shrugged again

"Guessing that's a no huh?" Addison winked

Callie chuckled as she nodded

"You mentioned you had, what, a fling with Erica? That's interesting" Addison tilted her head a fraction and pursed her lips." How long did it last?"

Callie paused to think before saying hesitantly "Four, maybe five months? Not sure really. We saw each other over that period of time, but Erica wanted it to be a big secret, so we could go a week or more before we would see each other. It wasn't exactly a wild affair if you know what I mean!"

"From your point of view!" Arizona cut in. "Think Erica was perhaps, more, shall we say invested? So it seems from the things she said recently"

"Maybe she was" Callie said coldly. "But, it was never anything serious to me. Never"

"Not like with Arizona huh? A bit different?" Addison smiled at the couple

"I love Arizona" Callie replied quickly. "So yeah. Big difference. Huge"

"Some people would be surprised to hear you admit to an affair with Hahn, you're not exactly kown for having a friendly rivalry!" Addison giggled

Callie smiled back and pursed her lips. "What can I say. I am someone who leave her tennis games on the court and her private life of it. Not everyone can do that"

Addison nodded. "So you think Erica deliberately told the press about you and Arizona, as payback for beating her and Stevens today?"

"You'd have to ask her!" Callie laughed. "But if she thinks it bothers us, if she thinks we were hiding our relationship, well…sorry! I love Arizona, and Arizona loves me. And nothing else matters. WE have nothing to hide. We just didn't say anything sooner as, well, it's new to us! We wanted to just, enjoy ourselves and live in a little bubble for a while. We are not some dirty secret, if that's what she thinks that is her problem"

Addison raised her eyebrows and asked. "You must have some juicy gossip about Erica you could share? Payback maybe?"

Callie threw her head back and laughed again. "Oh I know plenty, believe me. But, I wouldn't do that. People are entitled to a private life. Unlike others I DO respect that. No. If there si going to be any payback, it will be on a tennis court. Wimbledon is coming, Erica has never won there, and I intend to make sure she never does!"

"Me to!" Arizona chimed in, playfully raising her hand and smiling brightly

"Fighting talk!" the red head gasped.

"Maybe" the blonde grinned as she looked at Callie. "Or maybe I just really, really wanna win Wimbledon!"

"The doubles?" Callie asked innocently

"That to" the blonde grinned, laughing as Callie raised an eyebrow and growled. "Bring it on!"

"So you are planning a rematch of yesterdays singles final at Wimbledon?" Addison asked with a knowing smirk

"Absolutely!" Callie said confidently. "And if I knock Erica off the World number One spot along the way, bonus!"

Addison laughed as she shook her head before finally saying. "Well, it has been a delight talking to both of you today. And I want to thank you for your honesty and your patience. I will let you head off now, as I believe you have a Champions Ball to prepare for!"

"We do!" "That's right!" the two women replied

"Well then" Addison stood up and made a show of hugging both of her friends before sitting back down and looking at the camera to add. "This is Addison Montgomery, thanking her guest Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins, and wishing them BOTH the best of luck for Wimbledon!" She turned to look at them ad added. "Now get going….there must be a champagne glass or two with your names on it!"

"And I do LOVE champagne" Callie grinned and winked at Arizona, causing the blonde to blush furiously just as the director called "Cut!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: A little bit more serious than I planned for this story, but it will relate to something coming towards the end (which yes is in sight!)…so sorry! I like this story to be a bit lighter, and am planning more fun, and more sexy time for our girls. Thanks for reading…!**

Addison had hugged and thanked them both as her crew instantly began to dismantle the equipment around them. Teddy and Miranda came over to join them, and were enthusiastic on how well the two women had come across, both excitedly telling Addison what a good job she had done, and congratulating Callie and Arizona on being so relaxed and natural together. But the whole time the group were talking, Callie could sense Arizona pulling away, saw the way her polite smiles didn't reach her eyes, and saw how nervous she had looked when Addison answered Mirandas enquiry by saying the interview would be on air here in France in time for the early evening news, and would air in the US by lunchtime.

Making the excuse that she needed to rest her back before the evening Ball, Callie reached for Arizonas hand and finally said their goodbyes, grateful to the two security guards who helped them back to their car and kept the cameras at bay long enough for the two of them to climb in and sit back before many of the paparazzi had actually realised they were leaving. As soon as they had driven away from the hotel, Callie pushed the button to send up the privacy screen between them and the driver, and turned to Arizona. "Talk to me?" she whispered as she kissed the back of the pale blondes hand

"If that was a friendly interview I would hate to see what Addison did to her enemies!" Arizona tried to laugh

"Yeah well, Erica keeps turning down her requests to chat so who knows?" Callie chuckled back before lowering her head a little to look into watery blue eyes. "Arizona?"

"It's nothing" she sniffed, "just me being silly"

"Tell me, please?"

Arizona took a deep breath then sighed. "I talked about my dad. I said he was a Marine, told the world he was a soldier…."

"He was!"

"I know. But, I made it sound as if he should have some, some credit for who I am today. Made it sound as if I was somehow proud of him. But I am not! And he, he didn't influence me in the way I could talk about…not in the way I want to remember! Tim. Tim raised me to be who I am, he taught me to be a good man in a storm. He would tell me about my Grandfather and how I got my name, tell me to be proud of who I am and never let anyone try to change me" She gave a bitter laugh before whispering. "Not even my dad!"

"Arizona?"

"Tim was my hero, and I barely mentioned him today! Because, because I was afraid, that if someone watching the interview heard me talk about Tim, as well as being the daughter of a Marine, then they might remembered me as a teenager, remember some of the things my dad did. And if that ever got out, if people knew….if anyone ever told….Oh God, if anyone told"

"Arizona, honey. Nobody can ever hurt you now, you know that right?" Callie whispered as she gently kissed the top of her head. You're safe now, I promise!"

"NO!" Arizona gasped as she turned to glare at Callie. "No, don't ever promise. Don't ever promise me, anything…."

"What? Ariz….."

"Please, don't promise. Because, because promises cost too much. They can't be kept, and they cost too much. So please, don't ever make me promises"

Callie shook her head slowly before muttering. "Ok, ok…I prom….uh, I'll TRY, not to make any promises. But Arizona, it'll be tough! I wanna give you the world, and I want you believe me when I say that….how can I convince you unless I, unless I promise you? I…I never break a promise, never…so how do I stop myself from promising you everything, and spending the rest of my life trying to keep that promise?"

Arizona swallowed slightly before giving a slight shake of her head. "I'm sorry Callie, I'm tired, really tired. I'm just going to close my eyes until we get back to the Villa"

"Arizona?"

But the blonde gently pulled free of Callies arms, turned her body away and curled herself into a ball in the corner of the rear seats.

Callie sighed and pursed her lips before turning to watch the scenery whiz by. Fine, she thought, I am tired to, but…something has rattled my girl, so don't think this is the end of it!

Callie had dozed off shortly after Arizona, and was surprised when the driver used the intercom to announce they were home. Stretching slightly before gently pushing at the blondes shoulders to wake her, Callie glanced at her watch and spotted they still had a good four hours before they needed to get ready for the Ball. "C'mon sleepy head, we have time for a spot of sunbathing, get a nice tan to go with our outfits for tonight!"

Arizona gave a weak smile as she stepped out of the car behind her, thanking the driver before he pulled away, she started to walk to the front door. "I uh, still feel a little tired, you uh…you wore me out last night!" she grinned and gave a small wink. "If it's ok with you, I'm just going to go upstairs and have another nap!"

"No" Callie said quietly. "No it's not okay Arizona. Please, please don't shut me out. Please, talk to me. I can tell you're….you're scared of something…"

Arizona sighed, and her shoulders dropped. "Fine. Fine. You want to know what I'm scared of? WHO I'm scared of? Then fine…come on…sit down and I'll tell you…my _**dirty**_ little secret...just waiting out there for someone to talk about. Come on…sit! May as well get this over with. You were bound to find out sooner or later, time you knew just what kind of a tramp you are really dating" Arizona had dragged Callie in to the house and straight into the dining room. She pushed her into one of the chairs, then ran her hands through her hair as she husked, "Wanna drink, cos I sure do!"

Callie merely nodded, then thanked Arizona as she handed her a tumbler nearly half full of Scotch. "Arizona I…"

"Addison asked me, if my parents knew about us, and if they did, what would they say? I didn't exactly lie when I answered her. I didn't lie when I, I said my dad went by the Don't Ask Don't Tell code, and so I didn't know what he would say if he knew about us. But I lied Callie, oh I lied about the rest of it. I knew he wouldn't bend for me….NEVER….and he would HATE us being together, out there for everybody to see his shame, he would HATE it, he would hate you"

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that" Callie gave a small smirk, "after all, he called me a 'spic!"

"He, he did WHAT? When? How?" Arizona frowned

"The day I came to your house, obviously. Your dad answered the door remember? When I asked for you he, made his opinions known"

Arizona closed her eyes and sat on the seat next to Callie. "I'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be, I put it down to his dementia" the brunette shrugged

"Oh don't I wish? And with luck, if anyone is stupid enough to trespass and try to get his opinion now, that is how we can hide it. But, Callie, that IS his opinion. He hates gays, isn't really overstruck on women, so a gay woman as his daughter? Ha, his idea of hell. So, he went about, changing me. As soon as he found out I was gay, he decided he could retrain me, train me to be straight! Just needed the right Marine for the job!"

Callie frowned again and muttered. "I don't understand, what? How? Arizona, what did he do?"

Arizona took a deep breath and sat right back in her chair. "He brought home young officers, Marine officers…young men he was in charge of training and who had to do as they were ordered. They were ordered, by my dad, to take out his daughter, and show her how to behave on a date…with a guy. Some of them were real gentlemen and took me for dinner, took me dancing, made small talk, and just gave me a small peck on the cheek as we said goodnight. Treated me almost like a kid sister in a way. Others, well, they wanted to show me a whole lot about dating guys. And I knew I couldn't stop them, they were following orders….and so was I! My dad had ordered me to go out with them, and I did as I was told….how could I not? He was my dad!"

"Arizona? Are you saying that these guys, that they, uh….."

"Let's say I'm not Goldstar and leave it at that?" Arizona gave a bitter smile. "I followed orders, like a good soldier. I was a tramp who did what her daddy told her. And if it meant he didn't try to beat the gay out of me, that had been his initial reaction, than I would have carried on doing as I was told, might even have married one of the damn officers my dad loved so much, cared about so much!"

"Oh GOD!" Callie reached out to take Arizonas hand. "Oh, honey, I…."

"When Tim found out, when I finally told him what was happening…he promised to get me out of there. He was going to be a vet…Tim was so super smart, but kind and gentle, and all his life, he wanted to be a vet. But when he came back from summer camp and found out what was happening, he made a promise to me, that he would get me out of there, and I would never have to go back. So, he enlisted! He joined the freakin' Marines! Oh dad was so proud, but he didn't know Tim had only done it as a quick way to make money. The prize funds from my tennis wins were in a trust until I turned 21, and Tim knew I couldn't last that long. So, he joined up. He paid for me to go to college, paid for me to have a dorm there. He got me out, and promised that when he came home from his latest tour, he would buy an apartment, and we could live together, so I never had to set foot in that house again! He, he promised. He promised"

"But, he didn't make it back" Callie whispered as she took both of Arizonas hands in hers. "That's what you meant, about the cost?"

"He died cos he was in the damn army instead of being at college himself, he died cos he put my needs ahead of his own. He died, trying to keep me safe, trying to keep his promise. So, please, don't ever promise me anything….because I couldn't lose you to"

Callie had pulled Arizona off her chair and into her lap, cradling her as silent tears ran down her face. He waited until she could sense the blondes breathing had evened out, then carefully wiped away the last few tears. "You're not a tramp Arizona, don't you EVER say that about yourself, EVER! You were a scared teenager with a thug and bully for a father. A sick, sonofabitch"

"Callie, I ….."

"YOU were a teenager, you didn't do anything wrong Arizona. You didn't. And you shouldn't be scared about anyone finding out about this. Your dad won't tell… I won't….nobody will ever know!"

Arizona looked up at Callie and sniffed loudly. "My name hasn't been plastered across the news as much as it is now. It just takes one of those guys to recognise my name…it's kinda unique…and now the background about my dad is out there …well, all too clear who I am to them now, who I was. And they could come forward and tell the world what I did…."

"Arizona, it won't happen. Why would they come forward huh? Tell the world they were ordered to date a what? 16, 17 year old girl? That they only did that cos their Colonel ordered them to? You think they would want that on their record? No! Nobody will come forward, prom….uh….guarantee it!"

"Yeah?"

Callie nodded and hugged her tighter. "Yeah. You're safe baby. Nobody will come forward, they'd have too much to lose! You're safe"

Arizona sniffed slightly then sat up and looked straight at Callie. "I thought, I thought you'd run….if you knew the truth about me, about what I'd done. Thought you'd run"

Callie gave a soft chuckle as carefully tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Arizonas ear. "Aw honey. That the worst you got?"

"Callie!" Arizona gently thumped the brunettes shoulder

"Ok, ok. So. You had no real choice in what, what happened, you were being a good daughter and protecting yourself….and I suspect your mom, from a beating. Anyone in their right mind would have done the same thing, I now I would! But, when I was 18, you know I broke free from my family right? Hell everyone knows that. I, I was ok for a little while, I befriended a few more players on the tour, the older ones took me under their wing after they knew what happened….but it was Teddy and Addison who really kept me sane. They let me move in with them as I was too afraid to move in, alone, to my new apartment. They talked me out of buying a superfast sports car, just cos I could, by reminding me that speed limits are the same no matter what car you drive, and it wouldn't be safe for me to be driving it as it would draw too much attention to me. They looked after me. Then, about 6 months after I gained my _freedom…._ I started to get a little fed up of having them telling me what to do, I'd cut lose one set of parents, didn't need another. So I moved into my posh apartment, invited some old friends from High School to come over and party….I drank a little, a lot! I cut practice, spent days at the beach instead of on court….and flirted up a storm. Then George stepped in….well, you know what happened there! It woke me up a bit, calmed me down, but I then I figured it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so, naive, so….inexperienced. I set about getting me some experience, one guy at a time! Had to be drunk most nights otherwise I wouldn't have had the courage, even then a few times I ran away….climbed out of a hotel window once, on the fourth floor"

"What? I'm sorry….WHAT?" Arizona gasped

"Um hmm, seemed like a safer option at the time, the guy I'd picked up starting talking weddings, I mean, what? Right?"

"Uhm"

"Then Addison and Teddy stepped up again. Took me to farm in the middle of nowhere, told the tour I had an Achilles injury. They got Richard to help out and he and Adele came to stay with me, talk to me. Adele in particular…she really did become like a mom to me that week. I came back, dated Alex, then…well a long story short, I discovered I liked girls…uh…women, I liked women to. Adele told me not to hide it but let my heart lead me. I dated a few ladies, and loved their company, and, well….they taught me a few things along the way" Callie smirked

Arizona chuckled. "I'm grateful to those nameless ladies, champagne has never tasted so good!"

"That was Mark" Callie said with a small smile. "He taught me a whole lot more! He wanted a commitment from me the first time we dated, I ran scared and split us up…and dated Erica to get over him …my bad!" Callie shrugged and again Arizona chuckled. "The rest you pretty much know. My point though…is that before I became a respectable fiancé to Mark Sloan…I had a bit of a run….left a few broken hearts and a few good memories behind. So if anyone should be nervous about those kinda stories, it should be me!"

"Well, from the sound of it….yeah!"

"Gee thanks!" Callie playfully pushed at the blonde. "But I feel safe. The people I met, the fun I had….they wouldn't want that plastered all over the press. And, I may have been drunk but I was always smart…no photos, no videos…no proof, no story!"

"Good point" Arizona nodded as she narrowed her eyes and tried to remember if any of her "dates" had taken photos on their nights out

"Look, Erica forced our hand, for whatever reason, she pushed US into the spotlight. Maybe she hoped we would run away and hide until the fuss died down, maybe she thought at only 5 weeks in the pressure would force us to crash and burn….MAYBE she thought that if we said nothing, by the time Wimbledon came along they would be hounding us and it would put us off our game….."

"Maybe all of the above?"

"Maybe. Maybe. That's why talking to Addison was so important right? We agreed….took her power away, the press interest will die down, people will lose interest and just….accept us as a couple, because it will be old news. Se we can focus on the important things….like…."

"Wiping that grin of her face as we smash her and Stephens off the courts? Knocking her off the number one ranking? Putting itching powder in her bra before the 1st round match?"

Callie shrugged and pursed her lips. "Yeah, uh two out of three babe. Buuuuuut…..I was thinking, more of focusing on US for a little while. We waited five weeks Arizona, we deserve to make SOME things a priority in our relationship"

"Some things huh?" Arizona pretended to think. "Like Richards offer of sponsorship for me and talk of a photo shoot for the two of us"

"Not a priority" Callie mumbled as she nuzzled slightly against Arizonas neck

"Uhm….oh, the meal I owe you at McDonalds….hadn't forgotten!"

"Neither had I, but again, nope" Callie reached up and lightly bit at Arizonas earlobe as she ran her hand up and down the blondes thigh

"Oh God" Arizona gasped before shaking her head a fraction and trying to think. "Oh, you want me to work on your topspin backhand with you"

"Ummmmm….yeah, but not a priority" Callies hand was now sliding up Arizonas top, her long fingers lightly skimming under the lace bra she was wearing"

"I give up" Arizona husked before grabbing the back of Callies head and crashing their lips together, her tongue immediately seeking, and being granted, access, her fingers digging into Callies scalp as she pulled her deeper into the kiss

Callie pulled back and smirked as she slowly stood and pulled the other womans body flush against her. "THAT is my priority" she grinned, "to get you to give up everything to me, you are mine Arizona Robbins….and I have waited five whole weeks to get you naked and prove it to you….one night is nowhere near enough to show you, it's gonna take a lifetime. So….you will always be my top priority, our relationship is always a top priority…but right now?"

"Hmm?"

"Right now, getting you in my bed, naked and screaming my name…..that's top of the whole list" Callie smirked as Arizona giggled and started tugging her horny girlfriend back to her, **their** bedroom"

"Oh, wait!" Arizona suddenly gasped just as Callie had tugged her shirt over her head and started to unclasp her bra

"What?" Callie gasped as she licked her lips and stared at the gorgeous breasts she had just freed, and that were begging to be licked. "You uh, you don't have a camera with you do you….only, well….."

"Shut up Moron!" Callie laughed just before shoving her back on the bed and jumping on top of her, instantly burying her face in Arizonas chest and frantically licking those delicious mounds


	27. Chapter 27

Arizona gave a sigh as she slowly started to wake up, then yawned and stretched before slowly opening her eyes, smiling at the gorgeous woman lying next to her. Callie was lying face down on her tummy, her face turned to Arizona as she softly snored, and much to Arizonas amusement, dribbled a fraction. She looked so young, her features relaxed, her tan skin so soft and perfect, and the blonde had to use every ounce of self-control not to just inch forward and crash their lips together again. She would never tire of kissing those plump lips, stroking those cheeks, gazing into those eyes, tasting that mouth. With a soft groan she forced herself to roll on to her back and stare at the ceiling, dragging in some deep breaths to calm her still raging libido. She wondered how long they had been dozing, knowing Callie had set an alarm, but also knowing how exhausted their earlier epic lovemaking session had left them, they could have easily slept through it. She gently reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone, letting out a sigh of relief as she spotted that they still had another 45 minutes before the alarm was due to go off, and instantly, the blonde knew EXACTLY how she wanted to spend that time.

With a slow smirk, she got up and tiptoed to the foot of the bed. Then slowly and very, very carefully began to pull down the sheet that that had been covering her girlfriends body, licking her lips as she exposed every delicious inch of Callies back, her buttocks, her thighs, until finally she felt her control wavering and tugged hard at the silk cover, pulling it completely free. Her smirk turned into a full smile as the brunette seemed to react to the loss and gave a small grunt and grumble, then whined as she wriggled her butt, pulling her knees up and somehow lifting that perfect ass slightly up, perfect for Arizonas plans. With anther lick of her lips, the blonde climbed back up on to the bed, kneeling between Callies slightly parted ankles, gently nudging them further apart as she herself edged closer to the still sleeping beauty. As she carefully coaxed those perfect tan legs to part more, she also edged Callies knees further forward, raising that ass to just the perfect height. With a satisfied nod, and another smirk, Arizona quickly slipped back to the foot of the bed, turned to sit on the edge….lay down and wriggled backwards towards her target.

Callie grunted and twitched as Arizonas hair brushed the insides of her thighs, her knees shook slightly, but the blonde had already edged high enough to pull her arms up and gently grasp at the back of them, giving the brunette support, but also giving herself leverage as she pulled herself up a fraction, her tongue sticking straight up in the air to lightly skim across still damp folds. The response was immediate, and Callies whole body trembled as her hips automatically pushed down, straight onto the hungry mouth waiting below. Arizona hummed happily as her hands tugged at the back of Callies thighs and she lifted her head a fraction to bury her nose in the well-trimmed curls above her, before allowing her tongue to travel up and down the already sensitive slit. Above her, she heard the muffled groans of her girl, felt her thighs tighten on her shoulders, felt the hips move forward again, allowing her tongue to stab up and into the now wet entrance.

"Oh…FUCK!" she heard Callie cry as suddenly the body above her tensed, then began to rock against the busy tongue and hungry lips underneath it, wanting more friction, the now very wide awake Latina pulled herself up a fraction, resting back on her knees, lifting her weight of the smaller woman below her, but forcing her core down into the amazing mouth of her very eager, happy and obviously hungry girlfriend. Unable to stop herself, her hips began to move rhythmically, pushing down and round, as Callie now pushed herself upright, but held the headboard, again to keep her weight off, but also as she felt herself spiralling out of control she needed something to tightly grasp. "God, Arizona!" she hissed as her eyes clamped tightly closed and she threw her head back.

Trusting Callie to keep the pace, Arizona quickly brought a hand up passed her chin and forced two fingers into the slick entrance of the now panting woman above her. "Ride me Callie" she cried as she pushed her digits deeper, "ride me HARD!" Again, poking her tongue straight out as Callie ground down, the now stiff nub of her girls clit pushed into her waiting moist muscle, and she wriggled it before clamping her mouth down lightly, her teeth dragging on it as Callie raised her hips before pushing them down again, her clit now sucked and nibbled on as she moved up and down, two fingers deep inside her as Arizona lapped and bit, sucked and nibbled, licked and kissed, and completely blew Callies mind as her orgasm smashed against her, the force of it rocking her whole body backwards, her hands flailing out to grab the bed as she toppled backwards, dimly aware of two strong hands reaching upwards and supporting her back as she screamed and gasped, still writhing against that steady onslaught from below. "Arizona. God. Arizona!" she gasped, her whole body still shaking as she forced herself to sit up, instantly flopping forward as her now jelly legs couldn't support her. She put her hands up and grabbed at the headboard again as she felt her girl pull her fingers out of her core, dropping her head forward and glancing down as she felt Arizona wriggle further up the bed and finally make an appearance beneath her. "Hi!" she said happily as she continued to wriggle up high enough to put her head on the pillow before bringing her arms up around the still dazed brunette, and tugging her body down to lie flush against her

"Well that didn't look slightly freaky!" Callie chuckled as she regained her power of speech

"Huh?"

"From where I was looking down, it looked like I just gave birth to a blonde haired, bouncing 23 year old!" Callie shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"Hmm, well, if you had been awake for the beginning, it reminded me of when I used to service my old Mustang!"

"I'm sorry? What? You just compared servicing your old banger to…"

"Servicing my other old banger!" Arizona chuckled, squealing slightly as Callie playfully prodded her hip with a surprisingly sharp finger. "Ok, sorry….servicing my girlfriend, how's that?"

Callie grimaced a fraction. "Hmmmm. Still not sure I like the comparison, or the vision"

Before she could think about it anymore, Arizona surprised her by rolling over until the stunned brunette was on her back, her girl straddling her. "Aw c'mon, it's a fun comparison! Think about it. When I pull your shirt off, and play with these babies," pale soft hands gently cupped and squeezed the caramel breasts in front of her as Callie gasped, "I'm checking out what's under the hood. When I get to here," she lowered one hand and slowly dragged it up through soaked folds, "I'm checking the oil and fluid levels. And when I get to do this…." She swiftly plunged two fingers back inside the sensitive and dripping core below and began immediately to pump hard and deep. "This is the full service, making sure everything is firing on all cylinders and fully responsive to this drivers needs, firing just for me. Controlled and driven wild, by me. Are you firing Callie? Do you feel yourself burn for me? "As she asked she added a third finger and increased the pressure and speed of her thrusts.

Already still tingling from one earth shattering climax, it took no time at all for another wave of ecstasy to crash over Callie, her hips flying up off the bed with such force and velocity that Arizona was nearly flung sideways and off the bed, her thighs tightening, just in time, around the now rigid Latina below, to hold herself in place. As she finally felt the whole of Callie go slack beneath her, she again slowly withdrew her fingers, staring in awe as she brought her soaked hand up, and smiling when she saw Callies eyes locked on her as she happily licked her hand clean.

"You broke me" Callie mumbled a few moments later as Arizona climbed off her and leaned over to switch off the now blaring alarm. "I can't move"

"Meh, well. I must admit, my hand is a bit cramped right now, but other than that, I feel fine"

"My vagina is fizzing" Callie grumbled again as she tried to close her legs and groaned softly

"Fizz…..fizzing? Huh? That's a new one. Mind you, fair is fair, after you used mine as a champagne flute last night I kept feeling bubbles pop for a little while after we've finished"

"Different" mumbled the brunette as she struggled to sit up. "That WAS the champers fizzing, this is my actual vagina! You got me that wet, pumped me that hard, I think I have air bubbles in there"

"Seriously?" Arizona scrunched up her face and whispered. "Eeeew"

"Hey! My vagina makes you go eeeew now? Thanks!" Brown eyes flashed as she reached out and pushed at her girls shoulder

"No….no no, that doesn't make me go eeew, tht could never make me go eeew! I love you every part of you….especially your fizzy vagina! No, it's the thought of air bubbles. Want me to check it out?" She started to pull Callies legs apart and bend down, stopping as the brunette quickly clamped her thighs together and put her hand on a pale shoulder, pulling her back.

"It's fine thanks…the mechanic doesn't need to do anymore tinkering right now, just needs to put this old banger in the car wash, or shower as I personally prefer to call it" Callie raised an eyebrow and tried to look indignant as she rose from the bed, wincing as several muscles twanged back into place.

Arizona watched her gloriously naked girlfriend go, and waited until she heard the water running before sneaking into the bathroom and sliding into the large shower behind the wet shimmering body she adored so much. Her hands instantly reaching around and grasping at now soapy boobs as she bent to husk in Callies ear. "It would be remiss of me not to complete the FULL service. Which includes polishing the headlamps," she let her fingers rub in circles around tender mocha nipples, "and of course a full body polish, including all those hard to reach places" She brought her right hand back and caressed Callies ass. "We'll make sure the trunk is gleaming and body work is shining"

Callie reached behind her and held the blondes hand still as she turned to face her. "This trunk won't be on public display anytime soon, so no need to make it gleam. And the rest of the bodywork has been waxed to perfection, so only needs a quick rinse and shine, thank you!"

Arizona allowed her eyes to meander up and down the wet, heavenly body of her girl and groaned. "Yeah, perfection" she whispered, sighing happily as Callie leaned down and kissed her

Breaking the kiss but pulling the blonde tightly against her and under the stream of the hot water Callie grinned and shook her head a fraction. "You're not just a moron, you're a nerd!" she giggled as she planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Servicing me…hah! And old banger….you'll pay for that tonight, once this old banger has refuelled"

"Hey….YOU started it" Arizona pouted as she replied

"Nope, _**I**_ said it looked like I was giving birth to a 23 year old baby. Admittedly a very beautiful baby, but still"

"Oh, and that's SO much sexier and better than the car analogy?" the blonde grimaced

"How about…" Callie wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde and bent to nip at her earlobe, "we stop with the analogies, and just say it, as it is huh?"

"Ok"

"Good" Callie edged Arizona back until her body was up against the tiled wall. "In that case, I'm now gonna fuck you until you scream my name and beg me for more"

"Ok"

Callie grinned and whispered "Ok" before lunging forward, her hands desperately grasping at Arizona boobs as their mouths crashed together. Soon the bathroom was steamed up for more reasons than the shower, and the tiled walls echoed with the sound of Callies name being screamed over and over again and panted pleas for more, harder, faster, deeper, until one long and very loud groan of ecstasy was followed by the soft light giggles as the two women finally showered each other and prepared for the party ahead.

[xx]

A little over two hours later, and the very relaxed women stepped out of their car and into the spotlight. Flashbulbs popped and photographers called at them to turn this way, turn that way, smile, wave, hold hands, hug…..kiss each other. Happy to oblige, Callie and Arizona kept a tight hold on each others hand as they walked the red carpet, constantly smiling as they loving glanced at each other, still holding hands as they made their way over to the public and posed for more photos, signed autographs, and nodded happily in acknowledgement of the well wishes they heard called out. Several of the fans at the front held their hands as they congratulated them on their wins on court, and told them how happy they were to not only see Callie back on court but looking so radiant and healthy, and so happy. Others said they thought Mark would be happy for them, and Arizona would lovingly grasp Callies hand just that fraction tighter as the brunette merely nodded and kept her smile in place. They posed for selfies with as many people as they could before they saw a small signal from the organisers that it was time to come over to talk to the assembled press.

Climbing up on to the podium, aware that there was a small screen for the public to see and hear them, the couple waved straight at the camera and mouthed "Thank you"

"Quite the reception you're getting tonight!" one of the American reporters laughed as he held the mike to them

"Yeah!" Callie smiled brightly. "Amazing"

"A lot of support for you as a new couple to, from what I can hear" he chuckled and motioned to the crowd. "They seem very happy for you both"

"They do don't they?" Arizona beamed like a Cheshire Cat. "Which is just, well, so unexpected, but, as Callie said…..amazing! Awesome even"

"I mean I'd like to think people support us as their favourite tennis players….not their favourite lesbians" Callie chuckled, pausing as the nearby audience cheered loudly at her comment and both she and Arizona laughed good naturedly. "And that they were happy we both won here in Paris…." Again she paused as another loud cheer echoed out. "Because winning here, was my way of saying a huge thank you to all the fans and supporters who wrote to me and encouraged me to get back on court again, and helped me to heal and, well move on and move forward with my life. Meaning that not only did I **literally** get back on my feet again, but I also got to meet this amazing woman standing next to me right now." Again the crowd cheered and clapped and Callie felt Arizona softly stroke circles in the small of her back as she knew how emotional Callie was suddenly feeling.

"Is there something you would like to say to your fans?" the reporter asked, also sensing the sudden shift in emotion

Callie nodded and felt her girls hand come to rest in the small of her back, silently offering strength and support. "Yeah, thanks. Uhm, well. It has been a tough year" she continued, smiling softly as the reporter nodded in agreement and encouragement, smiling at her as the crowd slowly quietened down. "A really, _really_ tough year. And well, I need to say, a few thank yous. Hope you don't mind? I mean, well. To start with, I….I owe _**so**_ much to my best friend and coach, the legendary Teddy Altman…the hard work and devotion she has put in to getting me ready to play again is nothing compared to the friendship and strength she has given me this last 9 months…she has been there for me on days when I could barely climb out of bed and could do nothing more than cry like a baby….to this, tonight, standing here as the French Open champion, standing proud, and happier than I have been in a long time. She has been by my side through it all, and I love her like a sister. And, more recently, I owe a huge thanks to Arizonas coach and now very much my friend, Miranda Bailey….! Then there is Addison Montgomery and Richard and Adele Webber, my eternal gratitude to them for being the family I **truly** needed. They **all** stood by me, loved me and cared for me through some of my…..darker days. They didn't just help me to walk again, they helped me to walk tall! They were with me every slow and sometimes painful step of the way. But it wasn't just them. Without the support of my fans, without…without their love and well wishes, without the letters and cards, emails, tweets and well, pretty much every other form of communication….except maybe carrier pigeon, without all of that, I might still have given up, retired maybe. Lost the sport I love so much, lost the chance to come back to…all of this! To Paris, to the people, to…to the fans. That support, that…loyalty and devotion, got me back on my feet every day, so this, this win…is for each and everyone of them. I'm only here because of them, because they kept me going! And I have found joy in my heart again…." She reached for Arizona and hugged her tight, "because it led me to this moment, OUR moment"

The crowd cheered and whistled as Callie and Arizona kissed before they continued to answer several more questions, laughing and messing with several more reporters, waving to the crowd as they continued to get cheers, laughter and good wishes.

Nobody really paid any attention to the new arrivals on the red carpet. Barely half a dozen flash bulbs went off as the two women slowly walked the red carpet, light smiles fixed in place as they were politely acknowledged. "Do you want us to wait here, until the press are ready for us?" Izzy Stephens asked as one of the officials moved them along.

He politely looked at her and the other woman stood next her, smiling slightly as another raucous cheer went up and the crowd laughed at some comment made by Callie and the quip tagged on by Arizona. "I don't think that will be necessary" he smiled politely as he pursed his lips and motioned them to carry on inside to the Ball. "We'll be starting the presentations as soon as Miss Torres and Miss Robbins join the other winners inside. We should get you inside and seated before then"

"Oh. Right" the younger woman smiled weakly and nodded as he walked away, just as another round of laughter and applause echoed around them

"Welcome to the Callie and Arizona Show!" Erica hissed bitterly as she glared in the direction of the podium and the two laughing women, who were stood there, arms around each others waist and very much in the spotlight.

"The public love them" Izzie moaned as she tugged at Ericas arm to get her to move inside. "Your plan to have them holed up in shame and hiding away didn't work very well, in fact, I think it just added to their popularity!"

Erica turned to stare at her, noticing as Izzie quickly swallowed and looked nervous at the way the older woman was behaving. "This isn't right! _**I**_ am the worlds number one, _**I**_ should be up there getting the applause and adoration. But. Mark my words….this won't happen again, it won't _ever_ happen again. I will keep my number one spot, I will beat them…and one day, one day….I will be the one Callie clings to again. This….this is a glitch….SHE, Robbins….is a glitch. A glitch I intend to wipe off the tennis courts like a squashed bug next time we meet"

Izzie glanced over to the podium again, just in time to see Callie gently kiss Arizonas cheek, she heard Erica curse under her breath before the older woman turned on her heals and stormed in to the hotel. Pausing to again look over at the laughing couple she pursed her lips thoughtfully before whispering. "I think I need a new doubles partner quick, preferably one who isn't batshit crazy!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Urgh…make it stop!" Arizona groaned, her voice muffled as her face was buried in a pillow

Callie groaned herself before asking. "Make what stop?"

"The seven dwarfs are mining in my head"

"What?"

Arizona groaned before repeating. "The seven dwarfs, from Snow White, them and their little pick axes are hammering inside my head!"

Callie chuckled, instantly regretting it as a whole set of pick axes started hammering inside her own skull. "It's called a hangover sweetie, and trust me, I know exactly how you're feeling"

"Then make it stop" was the muffled whine from her girlfriend

"I wish I could, best I can offer is some water and painkillers for us both. Gimme a few minutes and I'll be back"

Arizona tried to lift her head to look at Callie, but the effort was too much and she let it flop back down almost in the exact spot it had been before. "I could be dead by the time you get back" she mumbled

Callie gave a small smile and carefully bent to kiss the blondes bare shoulder. "Hang on tiger" With another small smile she forced herself to sit up, the smile changing to a grimace as her whole body began to object to her moving. "Oh God" she groaned, suddenly rushing off the bed and flying into the bathroom, where she promptly parted company with the contents of her stomach. Ten minutes later, and a fragile Callie walked out of the bathroom at last, holding the wall to steady herself as the room seemed to be spinning around her. Gingerly she made her way to the kitchen, wincing as the sound of the running water seemed to echo like Niagara Falls in her head. Quickly grabbing the two tumblers of water and the packet of painkillers, she fumbled her way back to the bedroom and after placing them on the bedside cabinet, allowed herself to flop back down on to the bed, sighing as she heard Arizonas objection to the beds movement. Again, forcing herself to sit up, she took a large gulp of water and washed down the maximum amount of pills she could, before carefully shaking her girls shoulder and helping her to sit up after repeatedly telling her the pills and water would help. She put her arm around Arizonas shoulders and held her up as the blonde forced the water down, and reluctantly took the pain killers from Callies hands. "What the hell did we do last night?" she moaned feebly as the brunette lowered them both back against the headboard, pulling her girl close to her body.

Callie slowly shook her head and pursed her lips as she looked around the bedroom, spotting at least two empty champagne bottles and discarded clothes flung haphazardly around the room. "I'd say we celebrated. Boy did we ever celebrate!" she added with a soft laugh as she looked up and saw her, or maybe Arizonas, bra dangling from the ceiling fan and pair of panties on the edge of the curtain pole. "Oh yeah, we really celebrated" she muttered as she smirked slightly, vague memories of her and Arizona frantically ripping each others clothes off as soon as they had stepped inside the Villa starting to replay in her mind.

Arizona tried to look up her, wincing and moaning slightly as her neck popped and her shoulder twanged. "I think every part of my body hurts, even my little toe…no…wait…." She moved her foot and groaned as she buried her head against Callies shoulder again, "Wrong, even my little toe hurts. Dammit Callie, what did we do?"

"Each other!" Callie giggled as she kissed the top of the blondes head.

Arizona gave a soft giggle, then playfully bit at the tan shoulder. "I blame you, you got me drunk to have your wicked way with me!"

"Do I have to get you drunk?" Callie asked as she gently tickled Arizonas side

"Ah…oh, ow….ow!" the blonde giggled and feebly knocked Callies hands away, "You'll pay for that Torres" she whispered playfully, "Once I have the strength to open my eyes fully and move without wanting to cry"

"I hear you" Callie mumbled as she gently rubbed at her own temple trying to ease some of the pain. "I feel better for having thrown up though."

"You were sick?"

"Oh yeah. Funny, I don't remember eating carrots last night. And we must have drunk a lot cos it was very liquidy and….."

Arizona swallowed and nodded a fraction as she listened to Callie giving more details, her own stomach started to lurch then suddenly…"CRAP!" she yelled as she clambered out of bed and raced to the bathroom, skidding to her knees just in time

"Yup, that'll do it!" Callie smirked smugly as she listened to poor Arizona. She slowly climbed out of bed again, grabbed one of the glasses of water and went to stand by the bathroom door, smiling gently as the blonde stumbled out and more or less collapsed into the arms of the taller woman, greedily grabbing at the offered water and downing the lot quickly, belching slightly, and swallowing quickly to keep the rest down. "Better?" Callie asked as she guided her back to the bed

"You did that on purpose? Mean Callie. Mean!"

"But, you do feel better right?"

"Mmmmmmmmm"

Callie grinned as she once again pulled Arizona towards her and they both snuggled back in to the duvet. "Rest baby, you'll feel better soon, we both will". She kissed a pale cheek and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman

"I love you" came a muffled voice

"Love you to" Callie mumbled before drifting off to sleep again

[xx]

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Cried an annoyingly cheerful voice, making both women flinch shortly before their bedroom was flooded with sunlight

"Argh" "Oh GOD!" Callie and Arizona yelped as they both tried to pull the covers over their heads

"No you don't!" cried another perky voice, seconds before their duvet was pulled off the bed

"Hey!"" We're NAKED here!" they cried, blinking furiously as they both tried to shield the other and cover their, assets.

Callie looked to the foot of the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Teddy, what the f…..

"Morning sunshine!" Teddy grinned as she playfully tickled both Callies and Arizonas feet

"Get off!" Callie huffed, "and get the hell out of our bedroom"

"Now is that anyway to talk to you best friends? And your room stinks like a cheap bar so let's open some windows huh?" Teddy nodded over at a grinning Miranda Bailey who, with one quick move, fully opened the blinds before flinging open the French Window

"No, Teddy! Oh God….Miranda" Arizona groaned as more sunlight streamed into the room and a soft breeze brushed against naked skin making them both shiver, despite the warmth of the day.

"That's better" Bailey grinned before crossing to the bed and slapping Arizonas naked butt. "Now, both of you. Time to move your ass and get packed and ready"

"What?" Callie mumbled as she tried, unsuccessfully to tug the duvet back over their exposed bodies, frowning as Teddy tugged it off . The brunette glared at her friend then slowly raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying the show Teddy?" she hissed as Teddy threw the duvet to the floor and stood, hands on hips, looking down at her triumphantly before Callie turned onto her side, pulling Arizona closer to her front as they both rolled to the middle of the bed, both glaring even harder at their friends who were now both staring back at them.

Casually, Teddy walked to Callies side of the bed and ducked closer, squinting as she studied Callies bare back and hips. "The old scars have really healed well, but my God Arizona, what kind of a tiger are you in the sheets?"

Miranda sniggered as she looked over Teddys shoulder and nodded as she saw the scratch marks down the tan skin, her eyes widened as she caught a quick glimpse of Arizonas chest. "Well, Torres is some kinda vampire!" she smirked as she nudged Teddy and pointed

"Hey hey hey….quit perving at my girl" Callie mumbled and rolled over Arizona even more, exposing her butt to her friends. "And what are you on about, packing? We don't fly home until Wednesday So…GO AWAY!"

"Change of plan remember?" Miranda said with a chuckle as she took pity on the two women and pulled the duvet back off the floor, gently covering them as she continued. "You kept telling Richard and Adele that you both needed a holiday….how you had worked your butt off to be back in shape so quick but were tired now and needed a break before Wimbledon, and how Arizona had so much going on in her life and never took time for herself. By the end of the night you had wangled not just the Webbers Villa in Spain for ten days, but also their jet to take you, as long as you use it today, cos they need it to get back to the States tomorrow! Don't worry, it's coming back for you to bring you home to the States before you use it again for Wimbledon. Yeah, you booked ALL of that! Richard and Adele just can't say no to you can they?"

"Uhm" Callie just shook her head in confusion

"And you wangled a lift home in their jet for me, Henry,Miranda and her folks, you were on a roll last night my friend" Teddy smiled as she started looking around. "Now, where are your cases? Miranda and I can start packing whilst you two take a shower. Uh, separately! We don't wanna be here again when you start all that m'larkey. I needed a cold shower after last night, and Henry needs therapy"

"WHAT?" Arizona squeaked as she blushed furiously

Miranda chuckled. "You were too drunk to be allowed out of the room on your own. We managed to keep your state hidden from most of the guests at the ball, though Addison did have to block the bathroom door for a little while when the two of you got …uhm….friendly, loudly, in one of the stalls. She told them it was a random guest puking and crying in pain and she was waitin' on the hotel doctor…then sent for me to come and help make sure you both re-dressed properly before we helped you out to the car! Us two and Henry came with you in case you passed out and the driver got stuck, instead you both forgot we were there and gave us quite the educational show in the backseat of the car. Poor Henry just didn't know where to look!"

"Oh God" Callie mumbled, flashes of the night before coming back to her as she also blushed furiously

"I'm not complaining too much" Teddy grinned. "Got Henry so turned on, when we got back to our hotel room….BEST. Sex. Of. My. Life!"

"Eeeeeew" Arizona muttered. "Why are you looking so chipper Bailey? I wudda thought you'd be yellin' at me like a momma for doing….Callie….in public"

"Hey!" Callie gently shook her, then looked at Miranda. "She has a point though. How come you look so happy?"

Teddy sniggered as she explained. "Miranda here used to date Ben Warren, the coach who trained Jackson Avery, the guy who won the doubles with Karev. When he came over to congratulate you two, Arizona….you remembered his, and Baileys past. So you said a few things to him. Next thing we know….Bailey here is tripping the light fantastic on the dance floor with him and having a high old time. He stepped in to keep Erica away from you both when she came over, face like thunder and muttering some things about rebound, and ego and payback. So, Miranda brought you two home with Henry and I…then met Ben back at the hotel for a nightcap"

"Just to say thank you for his help" Miranda grinned and fidgeted slightly as she saw Arizonas blue eyes narrow a fraction

"Oh my Lord. Miranda Bailey! You got LAID" Arizona chuckled

Callies grin widened as she saw the way Miranda seemed to smile like a coquettish teenager. "Shut up" she mumbled, unable to stop herself smiling, "and start moving…your plane awaits!"

Callie lay there looking back up at her friends before giggling and telling them. "Fine, we're moving, but may I remind you, again, we are both very naked under here, and need to get out of this bed in order to walk across the room to the bathroom, and I think BOTH of you have seen far too much of us for comfort right now. So….do you mind uh…..leaving us alone?"

"Fine!" Miranda huffed, "we'll go next door and start packing Arizonas stuff. Shouldn't take long, she always travels light…right?"

"Right" Arizona mumbled softly, smiling slightly as she watched Teddy and Miranda walk out of the room and close the door behind them

"Come on" Callie said as she climbed out of bed and tugged Arizona to her feet. "I don't care what they say, we'll shower together, don't like showering without you anymore"

Arizona nodded and followed her into the bathroom, standing and watching as Callie switched on the shower and let it run to the perfect temperature before she stepped in and held her hand out to the blonde to follow. After both of them stood under the warm water in silence for a minute or two, Callie gently kissed her temple and whispered. "Penny for them?"

"It's nothing" came the small reply

"Hey" Callie placed her finger under Arizonas chin and lifted her face up so brown eyes could lock on blue. "We promised, no secrets, ok?"

The blonde nodded then told her softly. "I am gonna have to hitch a ride back with Teddy and Miranda tomorrow, back to the States"

"WHAT? Nooooooo" Callie whined. "You have to be kidding me right?"

"Callie I….."

"I mean I don't remember hounding Richard or Adele about the Villa in Spain, but I'm not wrong baby. We both need this, we need a holiday. And just think. You. Me. Sun. Sand, Sangria. And sex, lotsa lotsa hot, steamy sex."

"Oh God" Arizona moaned softly as Callie dropped her hands down to cup pale breasts before bending to lightly kiss both of them, to prove her point

"You can't go back to the States Zona….you can't. I need this holiday, so much. But I, I need you more. Besides, when was the last time you had time off huh?"

"I can't Callie" Arizona gave a small sob as she rested her head against a tan shoulder. "Don't you see? I don't get time off! I play tennis, then I take care of my dad. The nurses are only there until Thursday morning. I…I have to go back. I can't go to Spain"

"Arizona. You can't be serious? You owe him nothing yet you are putting his life before your own. After all he has done to you? How he treated you, your mom….Tim? How, how can you still put HIS needs before your own?"

"His needs, or yours? You just upset cos you might not get your lotsa lotsa sex Calliope? Cos if that is why you're mad, then I'm sure there are plenty of hot signors or senoritas that would be willing to oblige!" The blonde pouted and turned around in Callies arms

"Arizona!" Callie shook her head and wrapped her arms around her girls waist pulling their bodies flush as she rested her chin on a pale shoulder and whispered. "I only want you. Only you. If, if you can't go to Spain, then I won't go"

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes. "No, baby, you need a holiday. You have to go, I want you to"

"It's not a holiday if you're not with me. I would rather be back in the States than in Spain without you babe, so no. I won't go!"

Arizona turned back so she was facing Callie and kissed her cheek. "I demand you have a holiday, you deserve it! You deserve everything"

"It would be nothing if you weren't with me. So, I have to reject your demand"

"That's a first" Arizona smirked as she brought her own hands up to caress Callies boobs, and lightly licked at the wet collarbone, smirking more as Callie moaned and let her head drop back. "I made a lot of demands the other night and you never once said no"

"Not fair" she husked. "Not fair"

"Mmmm…" Arizona merely chuckled and moved her mouth down to suckle on a very pert nipple

Suddenly Callie gasped and pulled back, bringing her hands up to hold Arizonas head still as she looked straight at her. "I know your game Robbins. You think I am going to have shower sex with you, then be dazed into agreeing to go to Spain without you. Well, it aint happening. Either we both go, or neither of us go"

"But Callie…."

"Don't you get it Moron? I love you. And I wanna spend every minute of my day with you. So why would I wanna be in a luxury villa, all by myself? And don't even dare to suggest what you did before …bad girl!"

"But my dad…."

"You know what, screw your dad! Screw him. He has fucked up enough of your life, he doesn't get to do that anymore. I will…..I will call Adele, get her to keep the nurses at your dads for the whole of our holiday, and then when we get home, you and I are gonna look for a suitable home for him…"

"Callie, I can't do that!"

"You can't, but WE can. Arizona. I love you. I. LOVE. You. And , and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. Get used to that. But, he is no longer safe to be on his own, and you cannot waste one more moment of your life on him. I won't let you. You are worth so much more than that, and I intend to make sure you not only see that, but get all you deserve. Honey, you have done your duty to him, and your mom. It's time for you to live your own life now, do your duty to yourself…to…to Tim. He wanted you to be free… that was HIS dream for you. Don't you see? It's time to let go of the past….and for you and I to have a future…together…."

Arizona gave her a mall smile and the slightest of nods before whispering. "I, I guess"

Callies grinned gain, and decided to push her luck. "Besides, there's nobody else that makes me feel like you do, and makes me so desperate to do this" Callie bent and took a pert nipple in her mouth and gently bit down, tugging it slightly in her teeth before letting it go and husking. "Or this." And suddenly she dropped to her knees and pushed her nose against the blondes mound, before pulling a pale leg over her shoulder and burying her face were Arizona wanted her most

"Ah SHIT!" Arizona gasped, her head flinging back and cracking against the tile. "SHIT" she hissed again, for a very different reason

Callie didn't realise, and was too engrossed in what she was doing to hear the difference in her girls cursing, so pushed her tongue deeper, before bringing her hand up and suddenly pushing two fingers knuckle deep, smirking as within a few minutes she felt Arizonas walls begin to tighten around her fingers, heard the familiar little whine the blonde made, just before she released, in style, with her juices pouring out over Callies hand and tongue. "I love you!" Callie whispered as she stood and slightly tilted her face under the warm water as she wrapped her arms tightly around the unsteady blonde. "And just think, in Spain, I could make you feel like this every day, every night …."

"What, concussed?" Arizona mumbled as she rubbed her head a fraction and frowned as she was sure she could feel a lump, What with her hangover, and now her sex injury, she really did have a headache.

"Sorry" Callie grinned sheepishly after Arizona explained. "But I'm not sorry about what I did, or why….or what I said. Arizona, I meant every word. I know, I KNOW…that I can make you happy, and baby, you _deserve_ to be happy, deliriously happy. So please, come to Spain with me. Have a holiday with me. Relax, recover, and when we get home, we will sit down TOGETHER, and work out what happens next. We will look at suitable places for your dad, I'm sure Adele will know some good places. We'll look at them together, see if we like them….."

"We?" Arizona smirked

"Yeah, we." Callie smiled back. "Arizona, I love you, and whether you know it or not, you're it for me! One day, I'm going to marry you, have your children, watch you grow old….disgracefully with luck, and spend the rest of my life looking after you and making you happy. So yeah, it is part of our life together that I come with you to make sure my….father in law…is somewhere safe and comfortable, and no longer able to hurt you in ANYWAY, shape or form"

Arizona stared at her, shivering slightly both from the way Callie was staring at her, and the cooling water pouring over them. "I love you to" she whispered as she crashed their lips together.

"So" Callie gasped pulling back a fraction and raising an eyebrow

Arizona gave a bright smile as her blue eyes twinkled. "Do they have nice shops in Spain, cos I only have the one bikini with me, and I intend to spend as much time by the pol as I can"

"It's a private Villa" Callie husked as she hugged her tight. "We can sunbathe nude if we want"

"I'm blonde and fair….I burn"

"I'm VERY good with my hands" Callie nibbled at her ear and started to snake her hands around the pale ribcage.

"Callie" Arizona warned slightly

"What?" the brunette pulled back and tried to look innocent. "I meant I can rub sunscreen in for you. Anywhere you need it baby"

Arizona was shivering now so Callie switched off the shower and stepped out, pulling two thick towels off the rack and wrapping the smaller woman up as she stepped up to her. "And another thing" Callie chuckled. "It's hot in Spain this time of year"

Arizona turned to her and winked. "Hot anywhere with you around darlin'"

The two of them started to laugh, stopping as they heard a thumping on the bathroom door and Teddy yelling. "For heavens sake, stop banging each other and get out here, we still have Callies stuff to pack and the pilot wants to leave by 3pm"

"Coming!" Arizona yelled

"Yeah, we heard!" was Teddys immediate reply

"Oh God" Arizona mumbled as Callie laughed and opened the door brazenly walking out and dropping her damp towel on the bed. "We need to dress" she calmly said to Teddy as her coach merely looked at her and quirked an eyebrow, shook her head and walked out of the room.

Arizona chuckled then looked at Callie and grinned. "We're going on our first holiday together! Just the two of us" she beamed

Callie merely grinned back and nodded, she was just about to take Arizona in her arms when the door popped open and Teddy stuck her head back in and yelled. "PUT HER DOWN AND GET DRESSED!"

Callie sighed before whispering. "Just the two of us….thank GOD!"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: First of all….my sincere apologies for my lengthy absence. Not given up on this story, and will carry on until the end as long as people are still interested. I have been…as they say in my neck of the woods…proper poorly again. So had no concentration to sit and write, even though I wanted to! I HAVE been reading though, and there are some amazing stories out there, and some great new writers. Wonderful to see the boards live and kicking**

 **Secondly…it's good to be back. But, please be patient with me. Not quite up to speed yet so might not be posting as often as I'd like….but am getting there! Missed y'all**

 **Hope you still enjoy this story!**

Callie smiled as she stood in the open doorway of Daniels room, and watched as Arizona fussed over the last few things she unpacked from his case. The man himself was already sitting in the comfy armchair, ramrod straight as he stared out of the window. He seemed relaxed, and somehow, peaceful. They had arrived at the small private nursing home a little over two hours ago, especially set up and run for veterans, they had walked in midway through some sort of singalong of some military classics. Instantly Daniel had started to join in, pulling himself free of Arizonas arm, shrugging further away as she went to join him in the entertainment lounge. The two women had then stood and watched in amazement as the Colonel had struck up a conversation with two of the fellow residents, laughing at one of them. Callie had watched as Arizona visibly relaxed next to her, she had taken the blondes hand and given a small wink as the nurses went to fetch Daniel back to them so they could settle him in his room

Arizona had taken a deep breath as the nurse had brightly told her dad, "This is your home now Daniel" Exhaling loudly as her dad merely grunted, nodded, and found the armchair.

The nurse had patted Arizonas arm as she walked out, telling her. "He just needs to settle in at his own pace. And he seems better than most. It looks good Ms Robbins. Looks real good. Why don't you just unpack the one little case, leave the rest for us…then you and Ms Torres should head on out and just, enjoy the day! Best not to visit too often the first few weeks, stops them thinking they are only here for a visit…but uh, guess that won't be too much of a hardship, what with Wimbledon just around the corner?"

Arizona had merely grinned and nodded, but Callie had smiled brightly as she replied. "It is indeed, and we are both more than ready. WE had a little holiday after Paris, so we were fully relaxed before we got back into training mode"

"You'll be heading for London soon then huh?" The nurse enquired excitedly. "I'd love to go to London, and I just love watching Wimbledon. Always get some strawberries in ready…don't like cream though…much rather have champagne!" she chuckled

Callies eyebrow sneaked up as she caught Arizonas eye and saw the blonde smirk a fraction. "Me to" Callie winked

"Just, do me a favour" the nurse husked as she finally went to leave

Callie looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm?"

"Wipe the smirk off the face of that smug ass bitch Hahn. Can't STAND the woman!" the nurse laughed as she heard Arizona whisper. "Sing it!"

That had been about fifteen minutes ago now, and the small case was empty. Arizona looked up at Callie and sighed before jamming her hands in her pocket and whispering. "We're all done here"

Callie stepped into the room and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "It's the right thing to do Arizona, you know it is. So, come on…let's leave him to rest and settle. We can ring later, see how he is doing. Ok?"

"Ok" Arizona whispered with small nod of her head. She sniffed lightly and looked at the ceiling, as if to stop the small tear that escaped the corner of her right eye. "Ok" she said again as she quickly wiped it away and gave Callie a small smile. She turned to face her dad, pulling her hands free and wiping them on her jeans before crouching down next to him, her hand resting on his arm. "Daddy" she said softly. "Daddy, it's time for me to go now. Daddy?"

Daniel turned his faded blue eyes to her and nodded. "Dismissed soldier" he said softly.

Arizona gave a small laugh and gently bent to kiss his cheek before standing up, and instantly wrapping her arms around Callie, allowing the brunette to slowly walk her out of the home and towards their car. As Callie opened the passenger door for the blonde, she hesitated and kissed the tan cheek before mumbling. "Thank you Callie. This, this was the right thing to do"

Callie smiled and nodded as she squeezed the pale shoulder before stepping back and closing the door, racing around to the drivers seat and climbing in, instantly reaching for Arizonas hand and bringing it up to her mouth to carefully kiss the knuckle of each finger. "It was. He'll be happy there baby. And you? Finally, you get to live the life you have always deserved!"

Arizona gave a slow smile before giggling and nodding. "Yup, as the future Wimbledon Champion, it is about time I started to enjoy the finer things in life!"

"Oh!? Oh really? Future Wimbledon Champion you say huh? Well, maybe one year sweetie, but, so not this year. Sorry!"

"Wanna bet?" Arizona grinned mischievously as Callie laughed and put the car into gear.

[xx]

"I could get used to this type of travel" Arizona sighed as she happily sank back into the plush seat of the Webbers private jet.

"Mmmmm" Callie smirked as, seeing the small sign switch off, she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and crawled across to the blonde. "Me to" she husked into the younger womans ear. "Has, all-sorts of hidden benefits!" She wiggled her eyebrows before leaning in and planting a hard kiss on the soft pink lips she loved so much

"Benefits you say?" Arizona smirked as she slowly let her hands come to rest on Callies hips, and gently coaxed the brunette closer. "Such as?"

"Well…."Callie pretended to think. "More leg room!" She chuckled as she brought her hand down and hit the recliner on Arizonas chair, sending both of them backwards a little, pushing their bodies even closer. "The seats are wider" she murmured as she brought herself up to straddle Arizonas lap. "And they have so much inflight entertainment, you just need to…press a button" she playfully stuck her tongue out as she cupped the blondes breasts and used her thumbs to push against suddenly erect nipples. "See?" she whispered as Arizona groaned and closed her eyes, sighing as Callie began to gently rub her thumbs in slow, easy circles over her now extremely tight and sensitive boobs

"Callie!" Arizona husked, "ugh, God!" she gasped as the brunette casually licked up her neck to the back of her ear

Callie smirked as she tugged the soft earlobes into her mouth and playfully nibbled, her smirk widening as she heard and felt the blondes response. She reached down and reclined the chair further, then brought her hand up to slowly push at the edge of her girls T-shirt, gracefully snaking under the hem, and tickling her way across the taut bare stomach muscles now twitching beneath her fingertips. Planting light kisses along a pale jaw line, Callie finally brought their lips together, her tongue instantly seeking, and gaining entrance to the warm mouth she craved. Her other hand snaked under the other womans T-shirt to, gracefully ghosting across her hip before her fingers tightened into the soft skin of her lovers hi[s and tugged her closer to her

Arizona moaned softly as Callie edged closer still, with another sigh she allowed her hands to come up and bury themselves in soft dark locks, holding Callie in place as she allowed her lips and tongue to weave her own magic on the now, very obviously aroused Latina…..

"Ms Torres, Ms Robbins, would you like your…..oh! Uh! Uhm….."

Callie hastily sat up and climbed off the blonde, breathing heavily as she slowly turned to look at the very flustered flight attendant now hovering just inside the doorway and slowly backing away, grimacing a fraction as her shoulder collided with the door frame. "Leah" Callie smiled as sweetly as her frustration would allow her. "We're sorry" She glanced sideways and noticed Arizona adjusting her seat back to upright before looking back at the younger woman "What were you saying?"

"I uh" Leah gave a slight whine and looked at the ceiling taking a steadying breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I should have used the intercom, I normally always use the intercom, but the Webbers don't normally do uh, I don't normally interrupt them doing, ah, I ah…."

Callie held up her hands and took a small step forward. "Breathe Leah, just breathe. It's ok. We're sorry, we got…carried away. We are excited to be on our way to London, and travelling in style no less. And we, no….I…. _ **I**_ got carried away. So, I'm sorry for, shocking you. It won't happen again. Now, what was it you came in to ask?"

Leah licked her lips and nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted me to serve you a light meal now, and another light meal just before we arrive in the UK? Or would you prefer waiting a little while, and I will serve a bigger meal half way through the flight?"

"Uhm, well…..I could eat now? Arizona? I mean, not that I could eat Arizona now, well I could but, oh….you didn't need to know that, I uh" this time it was Callies turn to blush and looked flustered as Leahs eyes widened and Arizona chuckled.

"A light meal now would be wonderful, thank you Leah" Arizona smiled sweetly as she reached for Callies hand and tugged the blushing brunette back a step. "Ms Torres and I had breakfast at a ridiculously early time in order to catch the flight and neither of us were hungry at that time, so it was a bowl of cereal each and luke warm coffee! Oooh. Coffee! Do you have any fresh coffee?"

Leah nodded and smiled brightly. "Already brewing, big pot! Gotta supply the pilots to. Wouldn't want them falling asleep at the controls now would we?" she giggled perkily

Callie gritted her teeth and faked a return smile as Arizona merely covered her mouth to hide the smirk. "Great!" Callie said enthusiastically. "Coffee, and brunch. Then uh, Ms Robbins and I will need some privacy….."

"Oh, yeah…yes of course "Leah nodded quickly and started to blush again

"We have a long flight" Callie explained as she felt Arizonas hand tighten and saw her still trying to hide her smirk. "And we have been awake since the butt crack of dawn. We need to rest so we don't get hit too badly with jet lag, half the bonus of private jets" Callie finished her explanation and smiled sweetly.

"Right, yes, rest. Of course" Leah nodded before exiting the cabin and rushing back to her small galley area to set up a light meal for her two guests and the flight crew

Arizona was still chuckling as Callie dropped back down in her own seat across the way from her. "I'm never gonna join the damn club" the brunette sulked and stared balefully at the chuckling blonde

"Wait? What?" Arizona stopped giggling and narrowed her eyes. "You mean to tell me you travel like this whenever you can, and you aint a member of _**that**_ club yet?"

"Nope!" Callie sighed. "And if Leah keeps popping in and out I never will be!"

"We can always barricade the door" Arizona winked and chuckled. "But, you, the great Calliope Torres, haven't joined the Mile High Club yet! Wow! How is that possible?"

Callie sighed. "Cos I never cared enough about anyone to ask them to travel with me. I was never, that committed. I used to like flying on my own, gave me space"

"Even with Mark?" Arizona asked softly

"Ah Mark" Callie gave a sad smile. "Yes, I flew with Mark a lot. But, he had his own plane and a pilots licence, and he took his flying very, VERY seriously. So he wouldn't have left the flight deck to help me gain my membership" She pursed her lips and gave a low chuckle. "Though I'm pretty sure I heard rumours about him and two of the more….easy members of the tour, and a flight to India for a photo shoot. Before we got together I may add" She sighed and sadly shook her head. "I never got to ask him if it was true, and I always meant to"

"He was quite the Man-whore huh?" Arizona laughed gently as she extended her foot to lightly tap the brunette

Callie laughed as she nodded. "Oh yeah. Hell yeah. But it meant he was, gifted, yeah, gifted. "She gave a slow smirk. "Taught me a few things, which I am happily sharing"

"Yay Mark!" the blonde laughed and fist bumped with Callie, looking up as Leah once again hesitated in the doorway, a tray loaded with food precariously balanced. "Let me help you there" she said as she quickly stood, reaching for the tray as Callie quickly cleared the table, watching the attendant dash hastily back to the galley.

"This looks great Leah, thank you" Callie said as the attendant stepped back in carrying another tray, laden with the coffee and placed it on the table.

"Ok. Just uhm buzz me if you need anything else, or when you're done so I can come in and clear up, give you some room" Leah quickly glanced around the table, and, satisfied she had brought everything in headed off to serve the crew before they got cranky, or crankier

Callie and Arizona were both hungrier than they realised, and in less than thirty minutes had cleared their plates and emptied the coffee pot. "Should we buzz her back in, or just leave the stuff here?" Arizona asked, belching slightly as she sat back in her seat.

Callie raised an eyebrow and shook her head as the blonde did another little belch. "Seriously?" she chuckled

"Sorry" Arizona winced, "I guess I was a bit of a pig huh?"

Callie just chuckled again before reaching for the intercom. "We buzz her in" she told the blonde, "otherwise I think she will be pacing all the way to London worrying about the dishes being in our way,

No sooner had Callie pressed the button than Leah was in the cabin and stacking away the mess. "Was everythong, uh thing, ever **thing** ok?" she asked brightly as she grabbed the last of the coffee cups away

"It was great, thank you" Arizona smiled back, watching as Callie stood to help the shorter woman manoeuvre the somewhat top heavy tray towards the door.

Callie held the door open as Leah wobbled through, pausing as she heard the younger woman whisper. "Uh Miss Torres, you know, if you and Ms Robbins want to….rest. Uhm. Then you could use the bed!"

Callies eyebrows shot up and she stood and waited until Leah had put down the tray and walked back to the doorway. "The bed?" she asked slowly

"Uh huh" Leah nodded. "King size. Already made up"

Callie looked down the cabin, towards the bathroom and the large bar, the TV seating area with the two big sofas. "I don't uhm, I don't see a bedroom, or a bed"

Leah giggled and walked passed her. Opening a small panel on the side of the largest sofa, she pressed two buttons and watched as the two sofas began to move. Callie stepped closer and Arizonas jaw dropped as the soft whir of the machinery brought the two sofas together and locked them together

"You said made up" Callie muttered as she looked at the huge bed

"Oh yeah!" Leah giggled as she pulled off the scattered cushions before pressing another button

Arizona laughed as the low ceiling from above the bar started to tip down at an angle, and from nowhere, a mattress slid down the chute it created, landing perfectly on the bed. "Oh wow! I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie" she giggled delightedly as she watched Leah move to the lowered ceiling and pull down several pillows, all covered in the same silk as the sheets and duvet cover.

"Is two each enough, or would you prefer extra?" Leah asked as she plumped the pillows up before dropping them on the bed. Callie was opening and closing her mouth and Arizona was still giggling to. "I'll put extra on, just in case" the attendant muttered to herself as she fluffed up another few pillows and put them against the headboard that had slid up from the floor just after the two halves of the sofa had locked together. She pressed another button and watched as the ceiling locked back into place. Then she sighed and shook her head as she muttered. "Anyone would think they hadn't seen a bed before" She straightened up and cleared her throat loudly, making sure she had both womens attention. "I'll uhm, I'll leave you alone now. Just buzz me if you need anything. If not, I will beep through to you about two hours before we reach London, give you both time to freshen up before we land"

"Thank you Leah" Arizona said as she stood and walked over to the bed, before sitting down on the edge and happily bouncing up and down

"Yes, thank you Leah" Callie husked at the attendant walked passed her, but her eyes never left the giggling blonde as she happily flopped back against the evidently comfy mattress

"Uhm, Miss Torres?"

"Uh huh?" the brunette gave a small shake of her head before peeling her eyes off her girl and looking at Leah

"About, errrrh, earlier…."

"Ah, yeah" Callie gave a small grimace and went to apologise, but laughed instead as Leah leaned in to whisper. "I don't blame you for getting carried away. You're a very lucky lady"

Callie nodded and looked at the younger woman. "Oh I know, believe me. I know"

Leah nodded back and whispered. "I hope you enjoy your….flight" she turned to the door, stopping to lower the cabin lights a fraction before leaving the two lovers alone.

Callie walked over and sat on the bed next to Arizona, just in time to hear the blonde mutter. "Wonder what THIS button does" before she reached a pale hand out and clicked the top button. Both women smiled as the cabin was filled with soft jazz music, slow and sensual. Hypnotic. Callie stood and pulled Arizona to her feet. "Dance with me" she husked pulling the smaller woman tightly against her and already starting to sway softly to the beat

Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around the Latina and rested her head on a strong shoulder.

Callie smiled dreamily. "Have I told you today how much I love you? Adore you? Worship you?" she sighed as the blonde pulled them closer still and turned to nuzzle into the crook of her neck and panted a soft kiss "Arizona" Callie whispered

"I love you to" came the soft reply as the blonde pushed her hands under the back of Callies top and let her finger tips ghost over the soft warm skin beneath, smirking as she felt Callie shudder in response. "I want to make love to you Calliope, right now"

"You do huh?" Callie smiled as she lowered her head to kiss the blonde

"I do" Arizona smiled back, before surprising both of them by roughly shoving Callie backwards, and quickly jumping up to straddle her as they both fell back against the bed. "I really….REALLY do"

"Uhmmmmmmmmmm" was all Callie managed before Arizona pounced. "Best. Flight. EVER" was all she manged to gasp out two hours later, before more or less passing out in her lovers arms

[xx]

Leah woke them, as promised, with enough time for them both to shower. Regrettably separately as the shower was beyond tiny, much to Callies annoyance. At her height she could barely fit under the shower head alone, let alone with Arizona, and it had made her chuckle to herself to wonder how Richard or Adele would have manged. She had stopped mid giggle though as the idea of her friends possibly enjoying their flights in the same way her and Arizona just had, made her shudder despite the warm water.

By the time both of them were showered and dressed, Leah had covered the table in more edible goodies and another pot of fresh coffee. "Yup, "Arizona had sighed contentedly, "definitely could get used to this kinda travelling

Callie had grinned as she reached over to take her hand before gently kissing the back of it and winking.

Quickly Leah had cleared away the table, pressed several buttons which saw the mattress being dragged back up into the ceiling and the sofas separating back to their original positions and in no time seemed to be telling them both to buckle up safely as they were coming in to land

"Thank you Leah" Callie said as the two women stepped off the plane a little while later.

"It was an honour" the attendant smiled brightly. "And…good luck in the tournament"

"Who are you saying that to?" Arizona chuckled good naturedly.

"Both of you" was the quick reply. "You're gonna win the doubles right? And beat the smirks of Hahn and Stevens again?"

"Diplomatic answer" Callie grinned

Leah smiled and nodded. "I'll be cheering you both on, no matter what match you are playing in. Just please…don't let that dreadful Hahn women win…don't let her win anything!"

Callie and Arizona both laughed and gave her quick hugs before walking towards the min airport building and making their way through customs. They were met by security who escorted them through the main building and towards their waiting car, but just as they thought they had managed to sneak in, a barrage of flashbulbs started to go off and both women were momentarily dazzled. But it was the questions thrown at them that rocked Callie and Arizona the most.

" _Will you be thinking of Mark Sloan more than ever during this tournament?"_

" _Does Wimbledon mean more because of Sloan?"_

" _Does Wimbledon bring back memories and nightmares of your crash?"_

" _Did you think 12 months after nearly dying you'd be back to defend your title?"_

Callies head was spinning, with the flashbulbs and barrage of questions, she felt dizzy and could feel herself starting to panic. Suddenly she felt Arizonas hand tighten on hers and pull her closer as she heard the blonde stridently tell the press. "We've just landed and have no comment right now. But I will say that Mark Sloan is never far from Ms Torres mind and heart, and I would ask you to respect her feelings and her privacy, especially during the next few weeks. Thank you"

The security guards finally managed to get them into their waiting car and escorted it out of the car park and held the press back as it drove off into the London traffic

"Wow" Callie finally breathed out. "I, I wasn't expecting that"

"You ok?" Arizona asked softly, still holding her hand tightly

"Yeah, I think so" The brunette nodded. "It's just….has it really been a year ya know?"

Arizona smiled and moved closer to the Latina to gently kiss her cheek. "Been a crazy year huh. Lot's happened to you, for you. When I think of how different things could be…"

"Don't" Callie said quickly. "Don't"

"I might never have met you" Arizona whispered as she reached for Callies other hand and turned the woman to face her. "I met never have met you, had the chance to get to know you as the remarkable woman you are, the amazing tennis player you are….the kind and gentle human being you are…I might never have had the chance to know you as my friend, and my lover …..Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I love you so much, SO… _SO_ much. To think, to think how close I came to never…"

Callie reached up and gently placed a finger over perfect pink lips. "Shh now baby. I. I…" She sighed and gave a small shake of her head. "I don't know why I was spared that day. I thought maybe my Guardian Angel was there to save me but I don't know why, or how I survived! I don't know how the belt snapped…how I got thrown clear. The speed we were travelling, that should have killed me, I should have died as soon as I hit the tarmac, but I hit a bush…there was a handful of bushes on that road, and I get thrown clear and land in one of them. How? I don't know or understand it, but I don't dwell on it anymore. I did, for a while after the accident, especially the first few weeks after coming to, knowing Mark was dead, hearing them tell me I might never walk again…might never be…ME again. I thought about it day and night. But then, I realised, so many coincidences, so many miracles? I shouldn't question it, I should accept, and be grateful and offer my gratitude to the heavens. And I did. I DO, especially now I have you in my life as well! Arizona, for…for whatever reason I was meant to live, I knew that as I started fighting to walk again, to get back on the courts again. I knew, there was a reason I was meant to live. And now, sitting here, looking at you, hearing you say you love me, knowing how my heart is full of love for you. NOW, I finally begin to understand. I was meant to live Arizona, because I was always meant to meet you, always meant to love you. And I do Arizona. I do. I love you, in a way I have never loved _anyone_ before. Arizona, I lived, for you, and I will _always_ , live my life for you….with you….because of you. You make me feel alive in a way I can't describe, but I know that I lived…for you, for us"

"Oh, Callie" Arizona pulled her closer still and gently kissed the tears from the corner of Callies eyes before lowering her lips to Callies mouth and slowly, softly kissing her. "I love you to, you big soppy romantic"

Callie chuckled and hugged the blonde tightly before whispering. "Not that soppy, when the tournament starts…your ass is mine!"

Arizona giggled as she pulled back a fraction. "Awe sweetie, my ass is already yours….whenever you want it"

Callie winked and lowered her hand a fraction to lightly pat the blondes butt. "You bet it is, but you know that's not what I meant"

"Ah, you're thinking you're gonna beat me again huh?" the blonde smirked and sat back a fraction.

"Not thinkin' it darlin'…I know it" the brunette smirked confidently

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh"

Arizona nodded a fraction and grinned. "Care to put a bet on that?

"Thought you'd never ask" Callie grinned back. "Now….what did you have in mind?"


	30. Chapter 30

Arizona walked out into the garden of the so called cottage she and Callie had rented during their stay in London. Whilst the Villa in France had been modern and open plan, the cottage was full of little snug rooms and hidey holes. The main part of the cottage dated back to the 17th century, and the low ceilings and wooden beams had entranced and enchanted the blonde. But then, then she had stepped into the huge extension, hidden from the main road and designed to blend in with the original buildings, it was huge! The massive, modern kitchen with the open plan dining area had delighted Callie, but the blonde had loved the large living room with state of the art sound system and 60 inch TV! And the extension also housed the massive master bedroom, with en-suite bathroom and its walk in rain forest shower. Arizona loved the cottage, and wanted to move in permanently, something her girlfriend had laughed at as they had only arrived 45 minutes ago!

"There you are!" said an amused voice from behind her. Arizona turned and smiled as Callie walked towards her, smiling as she got closer and handed her a mug. The blonde glanced at her before cautiously sniffing at it and looking puzzled

Callie giggled. "It's tea Arizona! Nothing weird! Mrs Glenn, our super-efficient housekeeper, insisted on making us a pot!"

"Pot?"

Again Callie giggled. "Yes a pot…just like I make at my place remember? Sheesh! You have been to London before right?"

"Sure! Sure a few times. But, I tended to stay at smaller hotels, and they had grills I made my own tea…and it didn't look like this!"

"Well get used to it! This is the real England! Mrs Glenn believes on having pots of tea in constant supply….all coffee is freshly made on demand and never allowed to stand for more than 30 minutes before a fresh lot is made, she believes all meals should be eaten at the table….and she is also about to serve us high tea which is why I came to get you!"

"High tea?"

Callie nodded and smiled happily. "Late afternoon delight! A choice of sandwiches and snacks, a pot of tea, obviously….and a fantastic selection of homemade cakes! She asked me earlier if I preferred Victoria Sponge or Lemon Drizzle, I made her day when I said both!"

Arizona gave a nervous laugh. "I'm going to waddle on court at this rate!"

Callie smirked and stepped closer, running her hands sensuously as she leaned in to whisper. "I have plenty of plans to help you burn off all those calories baby, believe me!"

"You sure it's not just you plan to get me too fat to beat you?" Arizona husked back as she allowed her fingers to trail along Callies belt line and gently pushed her fingers down the back of the brunettes jeans, letting her hand rest in the small of her girls back as she tugged her closer still, allowing her to nuzzle against her neck

"That would never work, maybe if I could wear you out? Hmm? Lock you in our bedroom and have my wicked way with you day and night?" Callie started to pepper her face with light kisses as she brought her hands around to start massaging Arizonas butt.

"Have Mrs Glenn keep our energy levels at just a suitable level for me to do this…"Arizona pushed her thigh against Callies crotch as she licked at the brunettes pulse point, "and this…" she husked as she pushed her hips forward, smirking as she heard the appreciative moan from her girl. Their lips met in a slow passionate dance, Arizonas hips rocking forward of their own volition, the mugs they had held both dropping to the soft grass as they freed their hands to put them to better use. The blonde had pushed Callies top up and was needing at the soft flesh of the taller womans back, her thigh rubbing the Latina into a frenzy as tan hands now tugged and tangled into her blonde curls to pull their lips closer. "I love you" Arizona gasped, "but can we take this inside, I don't wanna shock our new neighbours!"

Callie stepped back and laughed. "Look around you Arizona, the neighbours can't see us!"

The blonde blushed as she drew in a ragged breath and licked her lips. "Interesting" she smirked before reaching up and grasping both hands around the back of Callies neck and pulling her down for another world spinning kiss. She felt the brunette tugging at the bottom of her T-shirt and almost allowed her to pull it up and give into the wild feelings that were overwhelming her, but just as that thought crossed her mind, just as she stepped back a little and went to help free herself from her clothes, they heard a polite cough.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies" Mrs Glenn said quietly as she looked slightly to her side, "but there is a Miss Montgomery on the phone for you Ms Torres, she said it was important"

"Addison? Oh! Right, thank you" Callie went to walk inside to pick up the phone but stopped and smiled as the housekeeper handed her the hands free unit. "Uhm…right, thanks again!" she nodded as the housekeeper smiled politely and walked away. "Addison, how did you get this number?"

"Duh! From Teddy of course. Are you by a TV?" Came the quick reply

"We're in London, not outer space. Of course we have a TV! And it has satellite so we have over…."

"Can it Torres and just go switch the damn thing ON!"

"Jeez…cranky!" Callie muttered as she shook her head. "What it is it with you ringing me in the middle of some….important personal business, and demanding I switch on the TV?"

"Calliope Torres, put the blonde down and DO AS I SAY!" her friend yelled down the phone

Callie pulled the phone away from her ear and grimaced before putting the phone back her ear and sighing. "Quit the dramatics, you aint on camera right now Red"

Arizona giggled as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and rested her head against the warm inviting chest of the woman she loved. "You tell her babe" she whispered with a fake serious look on her face, giggling as Callie gently pinched her butt

"Addison, just, tell me. Ok?" Callie sighed again. "TELL ME DAMMIT!"

"Fine, fine. Izzy Stephens just announced she is no longer Ericas tennis partner, ok?" Addison huffed

"Really? Interesting" Callie smirked as Arizona looked up at her and frowned a fraction. "Go on"

"She said they had come to an amicable decision that their professional styles no longer complimented each other. Soooooo. Stephens has a **new** partner for Wimbledon. Jo Wilson"

"Noooooooooooo" Callie gasped. "But, what? I mean, no! Wilson? Seriously? I mean, SERIOUSLY?"

"Wilson? What's going on? Callie?" Arizona tugged slightly on the other womans sleeve to get answers, frowning as Callie tugged free

"But, Wilson is with Karev now. How can his ex girl be playing with his new girlfriend?" Callie gave a small laugh and shook her head, before looking at Arizona and mouthing. "Hang on"

"It gets better" Addison chuckled. "Hahns new partner is. Ooh, wait, is Arizona there?"

"Addison!" Callie hissed

"Is she?" the red head asked quickly

"Of course she is" Callie tightened her hold on the blonde and rocked her slightly before lightly kissing the top of her head. "Why?"

"Well, she won't like Hahns new choice of partner" came a light hearted reply

"Addison, just, tell me ok?" Callie hissed

"Boswell. Lauren Boswell" was the quick answer

"Boswell?" Callie muttered softly, glancing down as she instantly felt Arizona stiffen in her arms

"Lauren Freakin' Boswell. Yup" Addison giggled. "Talk about a match made in hell huh?"

"Uhm" Callie shook her head a fraction and looked down at a somewhat pale blonde. "Yeah" she replied distractedly. "Uhm, Addison, I'm gonna call you back ok?"

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Absolutely. Ah, but Callie?"

"Hmmm"

"Mrs Glenn wanted me to let you know your tea would be served at 5.00pm precisely today, give you a chance to wash and freshen up. Enjoy!"

Callie switched the phone off and looked down at the now wide eyed blonde. "Arizona?"

"Uhm, what was Addison saying about Lauren Boswell?" the shorter woman mumbled as she stepped out of Callies arms

Callie frowned as she tilted her head a fraction. "Uh, Izzy Stephens and Erica aren't doubles partners anymore"

"Uh huh"

"Izzy is now partnered with Jo Wilson"

"Really? Bet Karev is thrilled!"

Callie chuckled and gave a small smirk. "No doubt. But Erica has a new partner to"

"Boswell" Arizona whispered. "Great, just, great"

"Wanna tell me about it?" Callie asked softly. "I mean, I won't be mad if she is an ex or something. No secrets between us remember? And you know about my exes…."

"Callie…the whole WORLD knows about your exes!"

"Hmm" Callie gave a slight shrug before winking and whispering, "not necessarily true!"

Arizona raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Which means that maybe I don't know ALL about them either huh?"

"Ah"

"Uh huh…thought so!" the blonde grinned and gave a soft laugh. "I don't mind, your mine now, their loss my gain!"

"And is Boswells loss MY gain?" Callie asked softly, "and don't think I don't know when you're trying to change the subject, you're not as subtle as you think"

Arizona gave a light cough and blushed. "Fine. Fine. Yes, she is…kind of an ex"

"Kind of"

"We didn't exactly date. She…pursued me" Arizona looked at Callie and saw the brunette give a small nod, encouraging her to go on. "I told you I never really got involved with anyone. I've had girlfriends in the past, sure, but never anything serious….if it did get serious, on their parts, I ran a mile. And I never dated other players, well, until now! Slept with a few on the circuit before going pro, but not relationships. Word got out to Boswell that I don't mix business with pleasure and she saw me as a challenge. A game, a competition. She flirted, full on full time EVERY time we met. She came on so strong that it just annoyed me. But then, well, after the first Open I played in, I got drunk after losing in the quarter final…mainly cos I had lost my temper…she found me at the bar…and…well…she won! She got me! I woke up the next morning to her smug face, congratulating me on losing control and letting go, gloating on how she had set me free, and how she would like to take me to dinner after all, she found me…interesting! She started calling me….names…when I said I had no intention of going anywhere with her, how it had been a mistake…I grabbed my clothes and tried to leave, bit she grabbed me and told me that she would make sure everyone knew what a slut I was, how, EASY I was to get into bed. How I had got HER drunk, dragged her to bed, seduced her against her will…..She was sure plenty of people would find THAT interesting"

"Well, _**I**_ find you interesting" Callie mumbled, fighting back an unexpected wave of jealousy and anger, "but I didn't have to get you drunk to get you into bed!"

"No, but reignited my love of champagne" Arizona grinned weakly

"She took advantage of you Zo!"

"George took advantage of you!"

"Yes, but I was young and stupid, and ended up marrying him, I thought I was in love. You must have felt…"

"Nothing" Arizona cut in quickly. "I felt, nothing. My dad had made it clear I was worthless, so the fact I had got drunk, slept with someone I didn't even like, just made him right. I didn't care if she spread rumours about me. I didn't care what people thought, they didn't know me, they didn't care about me…so why would they suddenly be interested in me now? And…she was wrong. So wrong. I didn't lose control with her….I lost several hours, cos I truly don't remember anything of the night, at all! Nada, zilch! You, **you** make me lose control….I can trust you, I can be myself with you, I can just let go" She grinned and reached for the Latinas hand, "around you, I can just let go, because I trust you, I love you. In fact…" she stepped closer and reached up to gently stroke a tanned cheek, "I find it SO hard to _keep_ control around you. I look at you, and you take my breath away, each and every time. You look at me, and I'm yours, completely yours. I never thought I would ever let anyone into my life, but you, you have become my life"

Callie swallowed and turned to kiss Arizonas palm. "I feel the same way baby" she whispered.

"Lauren, she uhm" Arizona removed her hand and licked her lips as she looked down to the ground. "She started telling people how I had come on to her, how I was the one who had been pursuing her, and how I had been, demanding. I found notes posted in my locker or left in my kit bag. Some with names and numbers demanding a date….others condemning me, threatening me for my life of sin and my corruption of that nice young Miss Boswell"

"She played the victim, you paid the price?"

Arizona gave a small nod. "I was right in some ways though. People didn't really care about me,not back then, and it was over fairly quickly, the notes stopped, and the comments. People left me alone…..completely alone! I have a few friends as you know, people who knew what Lauren was capable of, who knew SHE had pursued me, not the other way around. But they weren't good friends, close….and none of them ever stood up and defended me, not the way I think Teddy or Addison would for you! Miranda, she fought for me, but people expect your coach to do that, so she was largely ignored. In the end, I just stopped acknowledging any comments made my way, let my tennis talk for me!

Callie hummed slightly before asking. "When did you last speak to Boswell?"

Arizona chuckled. "When I won the Australian Open, she snuck into the changing room after and was waiting for me in the shower"

"She did WHAT?" Callies eyes bulged

"Callie, calm down! She sneaked in, and was stood there stark naked" Arizona grinned wickedly. "So I called security…grabbed her clothes off the bench and threw them into a laundry cart as I started to scream at the top of my lungs"

"Noooooo"

"Uh huh! Her manager and PR paid a small fortune in fines and hush hush money, and she was ordered to stay far, FAR away from me off court" She sighed and shook her head. "We haven't met on court since then, she got injured and missed a few months, put her in a different group from me…knew one day I would have to face her again…NEVER thought she would partner up with Cruella Deville herself! Talk about a match made in hell!"

Callie chuckled, chuckling more as she reached out to grab Arizona around the waist and pulled her against her, eliciting a squeal from the blonde. "We are just going to find it so much more satisfying when we whup their asses again! Right?"

Arizona pretended to think about it laughing as Callie growled a fraction and tightened her hold on her. "Ok, ok…we are SO gonna whup their asses. Can't wait!"

"Good, now, it's 5:30…time for tea, then don't know about you, but I think I may need a light nap…recover from our flight, maybe let me massage some of your, tense muscles?"

"My muscles aren't tense" Arizona muttered

"Oh…" Callie brought her hands up to Arizonas shoulders and started to rub them gently as she bent to kiss at the pale neck. "I'm sure they are. I can feel them a little tense here…" she moved her lips to the other side of the blondes neck, "and here…definitely here" she whispered as she moved to a collarbone"

Arizona gasped. "You're right…I'm feeling, so, so…tense….I need you..to uhhhhh" Arizona closed her eyes as Callie sucked on her pulse point. "Ease my tension…NOW!" She grabbed at the brunettes hand and started to drag her indoors, frowning as Callie stopped and pulled her back

"Food first, don't want to upset anyone on our first day!"

"You're kidding!" Arizona panted, her cheeks flushed and her eyes darkened

"Nope" Callie smirked as she let go of her girls hand and started to walk towards the conservatory where she knew they would be eating

Arizona watched her walk away, her mouth open and her arms out to her side. "Seriously Callie? SERIOUSLY?"

Callie sat down and reached for a carrot stick, smirking as she bit down

"I hate you" the blonde mumbled as she walked over and sat down opposite her

"You love me, cos I'm awesome!" Callie grinned, blowing her frustrated lover a kiss as she glared back at her

[xx]

Three days later, and the two women welcomed Teddy and Miranda to the cottage, laughing as they looked at the amount of luggage being unloaded from the car they had sent to pick them up.

"What?" Teddy asked trying to look innocent. "You two get to be the only ones enjoying the perks of using the Webbers private jet?"

Arizona, who had by now developed an addiction to English tea, spat out the mouthful of the hot drink she had just taken, and looked at Callie before she chuckled.

Miranda looked back and forth between the two women before holding her hand up and saying firmly "I do NOT wanna know. Dirty. The two of you are just….dirty"

Teddy scrunched up her nose a fraction and shuddered. "I sat on those seats after you two….ewwwwwwww"

Callie leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "There's a bed…and I am now a full fledged member of the Mile High club"

"Nasty" Teddy hissed as she playfully pushed her friend away. "Needless to say Miranda and I did not enjoy THOSE perks"

"I should hope not, or you'd both have some serious explaining to do when Ben and Henry get here. When DO they get here?"

"This Saturday" Miranda said with a slight sigh. "Ben went to see his folks before coming over, said he needed to get something to, so he would meet me Saturday night"

"You staying in town with him on Saturday then?" Arizona asked as she passed her friend another plate of small home made cakes

"That's the plan" Bailey replied before biting into the light sponge and closing her eyes happily

"What about you Teds?" Callie asked as she sat back in her seat and reached for Arizonas hand

"Mmm hmm, same. Henry flies in Saturday morning, so I figured I would spend the day on the courts with Torres here, then head in and join him for dinner and, well, easier to stay the night than get a cab back….it may be late and I wouldn't wanna wake you two up!"

"So thoughtful of you" Callie grinned then winked at her friend. "But actually, Arizona and I were thinking of heading into the city ourselves on Saturday. Dinner out then maybe a club or two, we feel like dancing and…."

"Woah, woah, woah….WOAH there. Dancing? Clubbing? Are you nuts? You're supposed to be in training! Wimbledon starts in two weeks and you two have had way too much time off already to think you can slack off anymore. You're both sluggish, and all that fine Vino and fine dinin' in sunny Spain….you can't afford to be partying some more" Miranda said quickly

"I think my coach just called us fat" Arizona stage whispered to Callie

"I think she did!" Callie replied before looking at the other two women and grinning. "Don't worry, Arizona and I have already devised a foolproof, and highly enjoyable way, to burn off any extra calories"

"No! Stop! Nasty" Bailey clamped her hands over her ears and shuddered a fraction as Callie and Arizona leaned in for an extremely passionate kiss, one they definitely did not normally put out there on public display

"Which reminds me" Teddy said with a soft smirk. "Two weeks before a tournament Torres. You KNOW what that means"

Callie frowned as she gave a small shake of her head

Arizona gasped and threw a stink eye at Altman. "You have to remind us of that now?" she hissed as she tightened her grip on Callies hand

"Oh! Oh no!" Callie suddenly caught up. "Uhm, that was always a policy, not a rule"

"A very good policy. All that sexual tension, worked wonders for you! So, I guess in a week Arizona here moves in to the other big guest room? The way Mark always used to?" Teddy smirked before taking a sip of tea and looking at the horror stricken faces of her friends

"Uh, no. I , I, no!" Callie stammered. "That won't be necessary, and I wouldn't wanna disrupt Arizona by having her change bedrooms when she is already settled"

"So YOU'RE gonna move to the guest room then?" Miranda asked, quickly winking at Teddy

"I don't think that would be fair to Callie either. No, I'm sure it would be better if we just….left things alone. Besides, I'm sure we can share a bed without, uhm…well….ya know! I mean we're not exactly horny teenagers here! We do have SOME control!"

"Of course you do sweetie" Miranda grinned

"Riiiiiiight" Teddy nodded trying to look serious

"We can!" the younger blonde yelled. "Right Callie?"

Callie looked at her and licked her lips. "Three weeks lying next to you and not being able to…."

"Three weeks?!" Arizona cut in

"Uh huh" Teddy nodded. "Week before is when the policy is instigated, right to the end of the tournament. C'mon Blondie….you should know that after the torture to your libido at the French Open!"

"We were a new couple, of course that was tough. But, now…now we have more…control. Right Callie?"

Callie raised her eyebrows and gave a small sigh. "Well, we have a week before we have to worry about it, so, let's talk about it this time next week huh?"

"You don't think we can do it? Last 3 weeks without making love? Our relationship is NOT based on sex Calliope Torres!"

"I know that sweetie…."

"So we could do it….in fact, we could start right now!" Arizona huffed

"Now?" Callie squeaked. "No, no there is no need to start early baby! We can wait, start it next…"

"No…NO Callie. Teddy and Miranda don't think we are capable of keeping our hands to ourselves! They think our relationship is just fuelled on lust. Well they're wrong, and I intend to prove it! So, as of now, uhm….tomorrow…we are starting your policy. No more sex, no more sexy time until after the tournament!"

"WHAT!" Callie gasped. "Arizona!"

"I'll go and start puttingmy things together and, move out fully in the morning"

"Move out?" the brunette whispered

"To the guest room" Arizona told her quickly. Then she stood up and headed off to start putting some of her things together and ask Mrs Glenn to set up the room

Callie watched her leave the room before turning to glare at Teddy and Miranda and hiss. "Thanks a LOT!"

Teddy shrugged. "Well you'll certainly work harder in practice now! Get rid of some of your frustration!"

"It's not gonna do much for Robbins temper though, worse luck. But c'mon Torres, you don't really think for one second that you two can go three whole weeks without _sexy time"_ Miranda chuckled . "Ha!"

Calliee eyes widened. "Arizona is right, there is way more to our relationship than sex"

"I don't doubt it" Bailey said quickly, "But I also have eyes, and you two are just incapable of keeping your hands off each other. Hell, you make ME feel horny if I spend too much time watching you!"

"So you think we can't go three weeks without…."

"I know you can't" Teddy giggled quickly as Miranda just nodded

Callie slowly raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips before asking. "Wanna bet?"


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Again HUGE apologies for the big delay between postings. Every time I get back on my feet I seem to be floored again…caught a cold, which turned into a chest infection, which landed me back in hospital! I WILL keep posting this story as I'm determined to see it to the bitter..well, hopefully not bitter, end. SO will update when I can, as often as I can. Promise. And I plan on eventually doing a sequel to Unexpected, and a new story, but not up to it just yet! Huge thanks though for all the great writers on here, your stories have kept me going!**

Arizona licked her lips and swallowed quickly as her eyes locked in on the shorts clad ass of her girlfriend as she jogged a little ahead of her. The blonde took in another deep breath and increased her pace a fraction, glancing sideways just as she pulled level with the brunette, stumbling slightly as her gaze drifted down to perfect boobs bouncing just slightly as the two women ran abreast, no…Arizona mind slapped herself…ran side by side, each other. "God" she groaned out loud before breaking into a sprint, deliberately ignoring Teddys catcall of "Eyes front Robbins!"

She was breathing heavily as she finally raced through the front gates of the home they were renting. "Home!" she said out loud and laughed a little as she realised just how much it did feel like home, a real home, and that was because , well, because Callie was there! That and the old house itself seemed to weave a magic on her, made her feel safe, cosy, settled. She gave a small smile and closed her eyes a fraction as she realised she could see a future for herself here, a future with kids, dogs, maybe some chickens…..and Callie. Always Callie. Her smile widened as she started to picture the brunette, curled up in front of a roaring log fire on a winters night, snuggled under a cosy blanket, then saw her baking in their kitchen, her tongue poking out between her lips the way they did when she tried to focus….and then she saw her in the bedroom she had decided would be perfect as a nursery, sitting in a large old rocking chair, singing softly as she rocked back and forth, a tiny bundle held close to her chest, the soft downy hair of their child peeking out of the blanket. Their child, Arizona sighed and swallowed lightly as the warm feeling spread through her whole body as she saw her whole future before her, and instead of making her scared, making her turn and run away, she felt…felt, EVERYTHING! Joy, elation, happiness. Love. Oh, so much love.

"Penny for them" came a soft voice from behind her, just as two warm tender arms wrapped around her and lush soft lips trailed gentle kisses on the nape of her neck. "You sprinted back here so you could daydream a while huh?" Callie chuckled as she turned the blonde around in her arms and kissed each cheek before tenderly bringing their lips together. "I love you" she whispered as she pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

Arizona hummed happily as she felt the brunettes fingers tickling gently in the small of her back, just where her sports crop top ended. She opened her eyes, and allowed her gaze to travel down the tanned skin of that slender neck, to the sexy hollow of her collarbones, down to the tight fitting Lycra top, clinging snugly across those pert, perfect breast, the nipples just starting to poke through as Callie reacted to the look Arizona was giving her. "Arghhhh. FUCK!" Arizona hissed as she tore herself out of the loving embrace, ran out of the kitchen back door and across the small courtyard to the gym. Straight away she yanked on the soft boxing gloves, and began beating the punch bag with all her might as she repeated over and over. "Three weeks. Three weeks. Three weeks"

Teddy Altman finally walked into the kitchen and spotted Callie, rooted to the spot and staring at the open backdoor. She frowned as she walked passed the Latina to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Hey" she finally said. "You ok?"

"Uh huh"

"Oooh-kay. Uhm…where's Arizona?"

Callie narrowed her eyes as she huffed a fraction as she turned to glare at Teddy. "I hate you!" she hissed before stomping out of the kitchen and racing upstairs. Just seconds later the sound of a shower being turned on had Teddy smirking

"What's got you smirking like a fool?" Miranda asked as she walked in on her

"Nuthin!" Teddy grinned as she swallowed the last of her drink and grabbed an apple

Bailey nodded thoughtfully as she to grabbed an apple. "How was their run today?"

"Excellent!" the taller woman chuckled. "In fact, Arizona sprinted the last mile! I managed to hold Callie back, she is fit but with less than a week until the tournament begins I won't let her take any risks"

"Smart. So uh, where _are_ the girls?"

Again Teddy chuckled as she used her finger to point in the right directions as she told her. "Blondies in the gym, Spitfire is in the shower. A cold shower"

"Again?" Bailey spluttered then she too gave a soft chuckle. "Man, second one today…and the poor girl practically needed an ice pack down her pants yesterday when she saw Arizona on the practice courts wearing those new short shorts!"

"I know right? But then I noticed Arizona pouring more of the bottled water over her than in her after she'd watched Callie stretching, poor girls libido was on fire!"

Miranda gave a small pout. "Think we're being mean on them? Holding them to this dumb bet? I mean, they **love** each other like crazy, and I , well _**I**_ wouldn't want anyone to tell me that I had to keep my hands off of Bens body for four weeks. Bens, taught, muscular body, with his tight, tight abs and that butt that does not quit…."

"And I would hate it if I had to stop myself from holding Henry, running my hands over that powerful back and felling his thighs pulling me closer to him and…."

"OH GOD IT HATE YOU BOTH!" Arizona screamed from the open doorway before she ran passed them to the stairs and the bathroom

"Wait, Callies in there!" Miranda yelled out, then just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Oops!"

[xx]

"Damn stupid bet" Arizona was muttering to herself as she stripped off her work out clothes and threw them in the laundry box before grabbing a fresh towel and stomping into the bathroom, yelping slightly as she collided with a solid warm body, gasping as their limbs tangled and the two fell, naked, to the floor. "Callie!" she gasped as she pushed herself up a fraction and looked down at the woman lying beneath her. "You ok?"

"Hi" Callie said softly as she dreamily looked up at the concern filled blue eyes, and deftly dug her fingers into soft, warm, pale skin.

"Hi" Arizona smiled back, lowering herself back down a fraction as she gently bent to kiss her girl. "I guess I didn't hurt you then?" she softly whispered as she allowed her lips to trail along the strong jawline and up to the tender earlobe.

Callie moaned softly as she allowed her hands to trace up the delicately muscled back of the naked woman above her. "No," she gasped, "you didn't hurt me. Oh God Arizona….that feels, feels SO good. YOU feel so good. I've missed this, I miss you." She tilted her head to the side and captured Aizonas lips with her own, her tongue instantly seeking, and gaining entrance, her fingers digging into soft hips and pulling Arizonas body down to lie completely flush on top of her as she slowly raised her legs and allowed their bodies to settle even closer. "Oh fuck" she whispered as their sensitive nipples pushed against each other

The shock Arizona felt as her breasts pushed against Callies was enough to jolt her to her senses. "No, no, nooooooo" she whined as she dropped her head against a tan shoulder and took in a deep breath. "We can't" she nearly sobbed, "We have to stop. We have to stop"

Callie sighed and dropped her head back against the cold tile floor, letting her hands flop out to the side as she stared at the ceiling. "I know" she whispered, before giving a small smile, "although, Teddy and Miranda think you're in the shower and I am getting changed. Soooooooooooo…"

"So?"

"So," Callies grin widened as she brought her hands back up to tangle in Arizonas hair and quickly began to lightly kiss the soft pink lips before mumbling "They'd never know"

"You mean don't tell them?" Arizona giggled as Callie slowly licked in the hollow of her neck. "Cheat?"

Callie pulled back and looked at her, before raising her eyebrow and shrugging. "Yeah!"

Arizona quickly sat up, though remained straddling the Latina as she gently scolded her girlfriend. "Calliope Torres, I'm shocked!"

"And I'm desperate!" was Callies immediate reply as her eyes locked on pert breasts, slightly flushed and so, so very tempting. "Besides, so what if they DO find out, so we have to get up and sing at the Championship Ball dressed as Playboy Bunnies…that's not so bad right?"

"Urgh!" Arizona huffed as she scrambled to her feet. "It's not that, I don't mind torturing the other players with my singing, it would be fun to see you, well…a bunny…hmmm….but, it's the principle of it Callie. I don't like to lose, not even a simple bet!"

"Not even for all this?" Callie asked as she quickly ran deft hands across taught thighs and buttocks, her eyes narrowing as she saw the blondes pupils dilate in response

"Urrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Arizona growled again before quickly pulling herself to her feet and walking across the bathroom and into the shower

"It's already set on cold!" Callie called as she scrambled to her feet and walked quickly back to her room to dress, muttering several curse words aimed at Teddy and Miranda on her way

{xx}

"Ok" Teddy said as she lifted Callies kit back up off the floor. "Today is your last day of practice, Championships start tomorrow, well, for our defending champion here they do!"

Callie grinned shyly and gave a quick shrug

"Enjoy it while you can!" Arizona muttered softly, though she had a big smile on her face as she added, "this time next year? I'LL be the defending champion!"

"Oh you think so huh?" Callie shook her head a fraction. "Dream on Blondie!"

"You're goin' down!" the blonde laughed

"I wish!" was the immediate reply from the Latina

"Save the trash talk for your real opponents!" Miranda hissed as she playfully slapped both women on the back of their heads, albeit standing on tiptoe to reach

"I am NOT eating big Mac again" Arizona whispered as Callie walked passed her to grab her jacket

"Fine" Callie grinned back, "have the nuggets this time, give you more money to spend on me…I might order extra fries this time"

"What are you two on about?" Teddy asked as she came to stand next to the sparring couple

"Nuthin!" they both replied in unison, before playfully nudging each others shoulders and giggling madly

"Come on kiddies!" Teddy sighed, "Time for Callie to go and do her press session. Arizona, you have the afternoon off for now….lucky you!"

"Oh no she doesn't!" Miranda said quickly. "She is going to do another 5 mile run, and then come back and do some gym work, right girl?"

"Callie baby, can I come play with the press with you?" Arizona asked in a childlike voice

Callie chuckled and gently kissed her temple. "Wish you could baby, but we create too much attention right now when we're seen together. Besides, I have a feeling I may be fielding questions about uhm…"

"Mark" Arizona whispered a she saw her girls brown eyes look down and fill with sadness

"Yeah, Mark" she whispered back

Arizona reached for her hands, aware both Teddy and Miranda had stepped quietly away and out of the room. "I wish you would let me be there today, just to hold your hand, to protect you"

"You DO protect me!" Callie told her quickly. "And knowing you will be here, waiting for me when I come home, will give me the strength to deal with anything they ask me today. Anything. And, and well…..I guess I OWE Mark this. To talk about him if they want to, to, to…"

"Keep his memory alive?"

Callie smiled as she reached up to stroke Arizonas cheek. "Exactly. You see, you know me so well, you know how I think, how I feel. You, you know me!"

"I do" Arizona husked back as their eyes locked. "I know everything about you, and I LOVE, everything about you. I'll be here Calliope, when you come home, I'll be here…."

"Always?"

"Always"

"Time to go!" Teddy said as she leaned around the door and gave a small smile. As Callie nodded and walked towards her Teddy looked at Arizona and with a small nod added. "Don't worry, I'll look after her"

"Promise?" Arizona asked as her worried blue eyes watched Callie pick up her purse and jacket

"You know it" was Teddys determined response

Two hours later and Arizona had got back from a ten mile run, deciding to do the extra few miles rather than gym work, running calmed her in a way a workout couldn't. She ran straight to the back of the house, took off her trainers and left them in the vestibule before heading in to the kitchen and straight to the fridge

"Ah, Ms Robbins" their housekeeper said with a faint hint of surprise as she walked into the kitchen. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Came in round the back!" the blonde replied as she belched a fraction from the ice cold water she was chugging down

"Oh, then, you won't have seen your visitor yet then?"

"My visitor?"

"In the sitting room….yes!"

Arizona frowned a fraction but thanked the older woman as she walked passed her towards the comfy old fashioned room at the side of the house. Pulling open the door she gasped in shock. "What the hell?"

"Surprise!" the new arrival grinned as she stood up and slowly walked towards the stunned blonde.

"LAUREN!" Arizona took in a deep breath before hissing. "Get the hell away from me, just…..get, the HELL away from me"

"Now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" the other woman laughed as she reached over and trailed the back of her hand down Arizonas bare arm

Pulling her arm away as if it had been scalded and quickly stepping out of reach Arizona narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "What do you want Lauren?"

"What do you mean what do I want? I've come to see you of course baby!"

"Are you CRAZY?" Arizonas blue eyes bulged.

"Crazy for you sweets!" Lauren husked as she stepped nearer to the now agitated younger woman

"MRS GLENN!" Arizona called out, "could you come in here please. Now!"

"Can I help Ms Robbins?" the English woman asked as she hurried out of the kitchen. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No" Arizona said politely. "Nothing is wrong, I was just hoping you could show our….guest…out. And be sure to remember what she looks like, as she will ever be welcome in this house again!"

"Oh, I see" Mrs Glenn nodded as she wiped her hands on her apron and gently reached for Laurens shoulder, before guiding her towards the front door. "This way Miss. It was nice of you to visit, but, well….let's not do this again any time soon"

"Arizona!" Lauren called out as Mrs Glenn nudged her out of the open doorway. "ARIZONA!" she cried again, as the politely smiling housekeeper swiftly slammed the door closed on her.

"Thank you" Arizona whispered as the older woman turned and winked at her

"No trouble at all Miss….quite enjoyed it in fact! I'm so sorry that I didn't know she wasn't welcome, I would never have let her inside in the first place"

"I know" Arizona reassured her, "and I would have warned you, but didn't in a million years expect her to turn up here."

"The nerve of the woman aye? She was lucky Ms Torres wasn't here"

Arizona chuckled. "You got that right. Again, thank you Mrs Glenn. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a quick shower before I stink out the place"

"I'll put the kettle on and have a nice pot of tea ready for you when you get down"

Arizona grinned broadly and muttered her thanks before heading upstairs. Ten minute later she was happily standing under the jets of hot water, feeling it relax her muscles. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back, feeling the water cascade against her face, allowing her mind to wander and imagine strong, soft tan arms wrapping around her. She smiled a fraction as her imagination worked so well, she could almost feel the arms tighten, then suddenly her eyes flew open, she gasped, choking slightly as her mouth filled with warm water. "Oh GOD!" she screamed as she tried to wrench herself free

"Hello baby, miss me?" A naked Lauren hissed in her ear. "You know, if you had REALLY wanted to get rid of me, you would have locked the backdoor to"

"GET OF ME! GET OUT!" Arizona screamed, struggling to free herself as Laurens arms tightened around her

"Now, is that anyway to treat me when I've come all this way to see you?" Lauren smirked as she tried to pull Arizona closer to her

"Please, lemme go" Arizona whimpered as kicked at the taller woman and wrenched her body side to side to break free

"Callie isn't here" Lauren chuckled as she bent to lick at Arizonas neck. "We could have some fun, you and I, and nobody needs to know. Just, lose control Arizona, everyone is allowed to lose control every now and again. So, let go, and have some fun now, with me. You now I'll show you a good time"

"You're MAD!" Arizona hissed as she finally brought her elbow up and broke Laurens hold on her. "You're a freak. Get the hell away from me. Get out of my house, before I call the cops …"

"Ooooh, quelle scandal sweetie, I'm sure Callie wouldn't want that the day before the Championship starts" Lauren chuckled, her eyebrow going up as Arizona quickly reached for her robe to cover herself with

"You're crazy, mad, I want you gone, and I want you out of here!" Arizona yelled

"And I, I want YOU" Lauren smirked as she stepped closer the now shaking blonde

"Take one more step, and you'll need more than a miracle to get you back on courts" came a low, menacing voice from the open doorway

"Callie Torres, what a delight!" Lauren chuckled as she looked over to the glowering Latina. "But, oops, seems you caught us. We were just taking a shower. It means nothing, just, sex right sweetie?"

"NO! Callie, I swear, we didn't…I wouldn't, I COULDN'T. Nothing happened baby. Please, you have to believe me….I"

Callie held her hand up to stop the blonde talking, but her eyes never left the smirking Lauren Boswell. Stepping into the bathroom, she stepped in front of Arizona and gently pushed the smaller woman behind her. Her voice was soft, quiet, low and menacing as she began to speak. "Miss Boswell, I really don't know what you hoped to achieve today by coming here. I don't know how your mind is working or what your true intentions are. But I can tell you this. The woman standing behind me? I KNOW her, I love her, and more than anything, I trust her. I know she would never cheat on me, and certainly not, with YOU! Yes, I know what happened in the past, and, I don't care. It means nothing to me, because I know, with absolute certainty, that YOU mean nothing to Arizona. I do. I DO. I mean everything to her, and she means everything to me. So…." Callie paused and took a deep breath before stepping right up to the intruder and hissing. "Get out of my house now, before I break every bone in your body. And if I ever….EVER…see you near us again, I promise you, you'' regret it!"

Lauren paled and swallowed quickly before stuttering. "You uh, you can't threaten me, you can't uhm, scare me. You wouldn't hurt me, you couldn't"

Callie grinned and stepped closer again. "Wanna bet?"

Lauren stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head and going to move back into the bedroom

"Where are you going?" Callie asked as she put her arm out to block her

"Uhm, to uh, get my clothes" Lauren stuttered trying to move forward again.

Callie chuckled as she moved to completely block her way. "I don't think so" she whispered with a big, and very fake smile on her face "I believe I told you to get out of my house now…..and I meant, now! Not in five minutes, not after you have got dressed, but now. This second. GO!" she yelled her eyebrows shooting up as Lauren gave a soft yelp and jumped a fraction

"But, but ….I'm naked!" the other woman whimpered as she looked pleadingly towards the bedroom door

Callie looked her up and down and gave a small nod. "So it seems…"

"Callie!" Arizona whispered meekly "If we want her gone, she has to get in her car!"

Callie looked at her girl and gave a small wink, before looking back at Lauren and saying softly, "Lucky for you Arizona is such a nice person, remember that in future. Wait here, right her….DON'T move!"

Callie went into the bedroom, and less than five seconds later came back out with Lauren handbag, and her shoes. "Drive safely!" she smirked as she dropped the items on the floor and watched as Lauren quickly gasped ad grabbed the items before running down the stairs, colliding with Teddy, Miranda and Mrs Glen as she raced through the hallway and out of the front door.

"Oh my word!" "What the fuck?" "My eyes!" the three women yelled simultaneously as they watched the naked woman race across the courtyard and leap in her parked car, before speeding off, her wheels spinning slightly in the loose gravel driveway

Teddy raced upstairs, skidding to a halt in the open bathroom just as Callie reached out and pulled an obviously shocked Arizona into her arms. "What happened?" Teddy asked

Callie shook her head and sighed heavily. "Call a lawyer, I want a restraining order against that bitch!"

"Callie, no" Arizona whimpered, "I don't want any trouble"

"No Arizona" Callie said firmly. "That crazy woman came into our home, she, she touched you. She could have hurt you. So, no, I'm sorry, I'm not backing down. We get a lawyer, and we make sure she knows not to fuck with us ever again. Ok?"

"Ok" Arizona whispered as she buried her head against Callies shoulder

Teddy looked at them both and nodded. "I'm on it" she said as she turned to head back down stairs.

"Oh, and Teddy" Callie called out.

"Hmm?"

"Best hire two Playboy bunny outfits, cos no way is my girl sleeping alone tonight or any other night, and no way can I guarantee I will behave. So, you win, bets off, choose a song for us, hire the costumes, whatever. But, Arizona stays close to me from here on in!"

Teddy gave a slow smile. "Neh, I didn't win, bets off agreed, but I got to see something far funnier than you two singing at the ball….Boswells butt as she raced across the courtyard! Priceless"

Arizona suddenly lifted her head up and squinted. "Is she driving back to London do you think? I mean, she is staying at the same hotel s Addison right?"

"Yes" Teddy said hesitantly

"Oh Arizona!" Callie chuckled

"Some one wanna clue me in?" Teddy frowned

Callie looked sat her and her grin widened. "Addison might wanna have a film crew in the hotel carpark in the next few minutes, she may get an exclusive she had never expected!"

Teddys eyes went wide as the penny dropped. "Seriously?"

Callie chuckled again. "Might be worth ringing her before the lawyer…..just to give her the extra time"

Teddy laughed and nodded. "Like I said…..I'm on it"

Callie and Arizona heard her on the mobile to Addie as she skipped down the stairs. Turning to the blonde in her arms, soft brown eyes suddenly darkened a fraction as with a voice laced with concern, Callie asked. "Did she hurt you? Are you ok?"

"She scare me" Arizona confessed. "And I'm more than glad you came home when you did. But Calliope Torres, when you stood in front of me, defending me….hot, oh God, so, so very hot!"

"It was huh?"

"Oh yeah"

"Wanna show me how hot?"

Arizona merely chuckled as she grabbed Callies hand. And raced in to their bedroom, laughing as Callie reached up and quickly pulled the blondes robe of her, and stripped her own clothes off in seconds before both of them crashed together onto the bed

"Ooh, wait!" Arizona suddenly gasped

"What?" Callie nearly cried.

Arizona grinned as she reached for her phone and quickly hit several buttons. "Wouldn't wanna miss the evening news now would we?"

Callie chuckled as she pulled the blonde back into her arms. "Pity though" she gasped an hour later, "I was kinda looking forward to seeing you in your bunny outfit"

Arizona raised herself up on her elbows and looked down at her before whispering. "Care to make another wage?"


End file.
